Zombie
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Victuuri/AU Banda de rock - Víctor Nikiforov, vocalista de On Ice, ha anunciado a la prensa que se separa del grupo para comenzar con su carrera de solista. En su memoria, ¿están listos para escuchar el álbum más emblemático de la agrupación?
1. Portada (Prólogo)

**Portada**

La noticia que recorrió todos los medios de comunicación, convencionales y virtuales, implosionó al mundo entero en tan solo una mañana: Víctor Nikiforov, vocalista de On Ice, dejaba la banda para comenzar una carrera como solista. Las reacciones fueron en un principio unánimes: una sorpresa de varias horas que dejó paso al enojo, la decepción e incertidumbre.

Los bandos rápidamente tomaron las redes sociales, dividiéndose entre aquellos que lamentaban la separación del vocalista de una de las mejores bandas de rock de la historia (sobrevalorada, comentaron algunos), pero que darían su apoyo completo a los demás integrantes del grupo si estos decidían continuar con su camino. Pero, del otro lado, se encontraban los que conformaban el grupo mayoritario: aquellos que no paraban de publicar comentarios tras comentarios asegurando que On Ice estaba acabado sin Víctor y que ningún vocalista iba a ser capaz de sustituirlo. Ellos le serían fieles a Nikiforov fuera a donde fuera.

Comenzaron entonces las tendencias: #TeamVíctor y #TeamOnIce inundaron toda red social existente.

La noticia se extendió por días enteros, aunque, como todo avance natural, el furor causado por los fans fue en decremento, especialmente la falta de novedades tras ese primer impacto. Se supo apenas, tres semanas después, que Víctor filmaría pronto con una nueva discografía para comenzar la producción de su nuevo disco como solista a la par que un comunicado de On Ice era lanzado y en el cual se anunciaba el inicio de la búsqueda de un nuevo vocalista que lo reemplazara. Eso destruyó todas las esperanzas que algunos fans mantuvieron: On Ice no iba a volver, el grupo de su vida, ese con el que crecieron y se formaron desde los huesos, se había hundido por un hoyo negro supermasivo para nunca más volver.

Pese a las quejas que se mantuvieron bajo un calor ardiente de inconformidad y decepción, la noticia se mantuvo en el aire hasta que, poco a poco, algunos fans comenzaron a aceptarlo: unos lo hicieron de manera madura, asegurando que le darían una oportunidad al nuevo vocalista que la banda buscaría y que, por supuesto, esperaban con ansias el trabajo que Víctor haría como individual. Pero otros reaccionaron de forma más violenta e impulsiva, arrancando pósteres de paredes para quemarlos, borrando su música virtual y destruyendo esa colección de discos de lujo y ediciones especiales que les había costado una fortuna y sangre conseguir.

El dolor pasó poco a poco, se volvió un recuerdo amargo y apenas molesto. Muchos comenzaron a experimentar con otras bandas y cantantes, incluso con otro estilo musical... Pero justo cuando creían que la herida sanaría en paz, una nueva noticia llegó para desbaratar toda aquella fortaleza que obtuvieron: Víctor Nikiforov había sido declarado, por su representante y personas más cercanas, oficialmente desaparecido. Los primeros rumores fueron apenas como ligeros murmullos que muchos trataron de creer más por deseo que por convicción: algunos pensaban que Nikiforov simplemente se había cansado de la fama que muchos describen vacía y que desapareció de la escena para tener una vida más tranquila. Los escándalos previos en los cuales él se vio involucrado parecieron apoyar su teoría.

Mas, lágrimas corrieron en demasiados rostros cuando un nuevo rumor comenzó a correr con tanta fuerza y rapidez que varios noticieros de bajo rango e integridad lo hicieron pasar como una realidad: Víctor Nikiforov se había suicidado.

Varios incrédulos levantaron la voz en su defensa: no había cuerpo, no había pruebas, nada que realmente diera veracidad a algo que comenzó como rumor y que tuvo que mantenerse así. Otros más levantaron sus quejas ante esos escépticos: no podían burlarse así de su dolor, de su pérdida, trayendo a colación esperanzas que lastimaba mantener en pie. Los días de completo silencio y pausa parecieron darle la razón a ambos bandos: quienes creían a Víctor con vida aún, lo hacían porque pasaba el tiempo sin que hubiera ninguna declaración oficial de su manager ni noticias del parado de su cuerpo, siquiera fotos filtradas de alguna pista que contradijera sus creencias; para quienes lo creían muerto, su argumento se sostenía porque ni su manager ni el mismo Víctor había aparecido aún ante alguna cámara para desmentir la noticia.

Mientras muchos fans comenzaron a reunirse fuera de la casa de Nikiforov para dejar flores, presentes y lamentos en su honor, Yuuri Katsuki se negó a llorar por él. Con el corazón desencajado y a punto de explotar, se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y, en su memoria, dio _play_ a su álbum favorito de On Ice.

 **PLAY**


	2. Track 1: Boulevard of broken dreams

**Track 1:** **Boulevard of broken dreams** *****

 _Read between the lines_ _  
_ _What's fucked up and every thing's all right_ _  
_ _Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_ _  
_ _And I walk alone_

Apagó el televisor cuando todo le pareció una idiotez insoportable. ¿Él muerto? Quiso reírse de la ingenuidad de quienes podían creerse algo así, pero la sonrisa se quedó atorada en sus labios cuando la idea, aderezada con unos cuantos gramos de droga y alcohol en su sistema, comenzó a considerarla con seriedad. ¿Y si tenían razón? ¿Y si había muerto y no lo sabía? Cerró sus ojos. Explosiones multicolores y latentes inundaron su vista en un principio ennegrecida. "¿En qué momento morí?", trató de recordar, aunque más que un ejercicio de memoria, aquello poco a poco hundió su consciencia en ese pozo negro de ensoñación. Durmió tal vez algunos minutos, los suficientes para que se volvieran horas dentro de su inconsciencia. Entonces soñó: sobre un enorme escenario, se vio así mismo interpretando a la innombrable**, la canción más emblemática y famosa de On Ice, la misma que él tanto detestaba hasta la muerte. Y justamente quiso morir al comenzar a escucharla, al ver a esa mentira suya que deslumbraba desde el escenario, que rasgaba las cuerdas de "Mak" con rabia y cantaba como si lo disfrutara, como si las letras de esa abominación tuvieran algún sentido para él. Se desenvolvía con rebeldía, con un encanto y una pasión fingida que era más falsa que su sonrisa de metal, siempre la misma, siempre tan fría, y que aun así era capaz de derretir millones de corazones como si ardiera en llamas.

El público, del cual Víctor formaba parte, era un impacto de olas que estallaba contra On Ice en gritos de emoción y éxtasis. Todas esas personas parecían capaces de morir por ellos, de matarse entre sí por ellos. Y justo con esa convicción, todas las personas que los presenciaban comenzaron a rasgarse la ropa, prenda por prenda, y arrojar los pedazos de su humanidad al escenario. Nikiforov tocaba con el mismo ímpetu de un orgasmo, tomó algunos de ellos, primero el trozo de una camisa, un pantalón o una falda, después un brasier roto y una trusa rasgada… En algún momento, sus manos se llenaron de pedazos de piel y carne que el mismo público comenzó a lanzar cuando se vieron desnudos, sin nada más que entregarles que ellos mismos. Nikiforov parecía disfrutar del baño de sangre y partes de personas que caían sobre él, por lo menos hasta que todo el mundo desapareció entre sus dedos y On Ice quedó solo en un estadio que antes estuvo repleto. Nikiforov, al notar que ya no existía nadie más para admirarlo, dejó de sonreír. Por primera vez, Víctor, quien soñaba y era el único que se mantenía de pie y entero en la zona del público, pudo reconocerse en ese semblante de asco y desesperación que inundó a Nikiforov al notarse solo y tan vacío a pesar de que millones de personas se habían matado y entregado a sí mismos por y para él.

Víctor despertó por un extraño movimiento cerca de su entrepierna. Se imaginó de pronto en su habitación, acompañado por alguna mujer u hombre con quien habría pasado la noche, pero el movimiento era inusualmente rítmico y periódico, y no se movía con intenciones de acercarse a un objetivo más interesante. Se dio cuenta entonces que no eran caricias que pretendían ser juguetonas. Cuando se arrancó un poco el sueño y por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, comprendió que en realidad ese movimiento era producido por el celular en su bolsillo. Supuso de qué se trataba, de quién era la llama, pues solo una persona en ese mundo conocía el número y era capaz de marcarle. Lo pensó un poco, pero no, no quería hablar con él. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y dejó que el movimiento se detuviera; el sueño que tuvo había despegado a un punto en el olvido del cual le sería imposible volver. El celular, después de unos segundos de mantenerse detenido, volvió a emitir otra vibración concisa y rápida, única. Un mensaje. A Víctor le ganó la curiosidad.

"Víctor, por favor. Necesitamos hablar. Esto se está saliendo de control".

Dejó su celular a un lado sin dar una respuesta ni preocuparse siquiera por el sentido del mensaje; su cabeza daba vueltas completas dentro de sí misma, pero no de una forma magnifica con la cual pudiera perderse en algún viaje y olvidar, sino que le inspiraba un mareo angustiante y tóxico. Necesitaba otra dosis pronto para no perderse, de lo que fuera, de lo primero que encontrara, pero no le quedaba nada a la mano que pudiera utilizar, todo estaba guardado en su habitación. Cuando se puso de pie para buscar, un mareo hizo temblar el suelo debajo suyo; por un instante creyó que se caería, pero no al suelo, sino dentro de una caída libre interminable que no sabía cómo detener.

Algo así siempre había sido su vida, porque sin importar que camino decidiera tomar, todos parecían llevarlo directo a un desfiladero que cada vez era más profundo. Cuando se empeñó en ser cantante, sus padres murieron; cuando se empeñó en crear una banda, abandonó amistades leales por desconocidos que terminó detestando; cuando quiso que su banda fuera famosa, reconoció que la fama no sirve para llenar huecos vacíos, sino que los hace más grandes; cuando decidió proseguir como solista, se dio cuenta que no tendría a quien culpar si fracasaba; cuando quiso huir y abandonarse de todo, descubrió que la soledad verdadera podía ser mucho peor que cualquier cosa.

Al final, cuando notó que miraba al techo y que a su lado le picaba la presencia de suciedad, restos de comida podrida, basura de envoltorios y latas vacías, supo que en realidad sí había caído al suelo. Se mantuvo allí, drogado todavía, alcoholizado incluso más, hasta dejar que las horas pasaran y lo envolvieran en otro sueño que de seguro también olvidaría.

 **PAUSE**

 **PLAY**

Esa mañana, ¿o tarde?, Víctor se dirigió al baño tras despertar en el suelo con una bolsa vacía de frituras pegada en su mejilla. Le dolía la cabeza, pero por lo menos fue más consciente de sí mismo. El viaje había terminado, los efectos con él, y solo quedaban las consecuencias del consumo.

Intentó despejarse con algo de agua que tomó del grifo y echó sobre su rostro, pero el frescor le pareció una cantidad abominable de agujas que despellejaban su piel al mismo tiempo y se traspasaban hasta su cerebro, aumentando el dolor. Emitió un carraspeo desde lo más hondo de su garganta, como si la edad, en tan poco tiempo, ya le pesara lo mismo que a un anciano débil y olvidado. Escupió entonces su saliva para quitarse el sabor amargo que el alcohol siempre le dejaba, ¿por qué lo tomaba si ni siquiera le gustaba? Pero ahí se encontraba, crudo como cada maldito día de su existencia.

Al levantar el rostro, tras emitir un respiro de resignación, se encontró con un reflejo extraño en el espejo. Era incapaz de reconocerse en él, pero eso no era ninguna novedad, ni siquiera era por causa del cambio de imagen que tuvo que realizarse para no ser reconocido en la calle, sino que toda su vida ocurrió así: nunca pudo distinguirse en las imágenes que intentaban representarlo en los pósteres de la banda, en las portadas de discos, las entrevistas, los conciertos y los vídeos musicales; ni siquiera fue capaz de encontrarse a sí mismo en las fotos familiares que en un arranque de rabia hizo arder y mucho menos era él quien posaba en las fotos de sus amigos de secundaria, bachillerato... No era quien en toda su vida había creído y soñado ser. No se sentía como quien se supone debía ser. No era Víctor Nikiforov. No era _ese_ Víctor Nikiforov.

Descubrió que era de mañana cuando salió del baño. Sin nada más que pudiera hacer, volvió a zambullirse en los noticieros matutinos para descubrir que se decía en torno suyo. Ninguna noticia habló de él, tal vez por la falta de alguna novedad con la que alimentar el morbo de su ausencia. No supo si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado por ello.

Después de un par de horas, tras que el dolor de cabeza cediera y fuera reemplazado por un poco de apetito, buscó algo que comer en la nevera, pero más allá de un par de latas de cerveza abiertas y seguramente vacías, no tenía nada.

Tuvo que salir de casa, enfrentar ese sol brillante y ese mundo que le parecía con exceso de iluminación y alegría. Cada vez que colocaba un pie fuera, sentía miedo de que alguien se tomará el suficiente tiempo para mirarlo con atención y que pudiera reconocerlo tras el cabello negro teñido y en melena, tras sus lentes oscuros y pupilentes marrones que ocultaban su vacía mirada, tras una gorra y un vestuario de mezclilla que lo confundía, ante los ojos de los demás, con un vagabundo cualquiera. Pero no, cada vez que salía con ese aspecto desaliñado e incluso sucio, lograba abrirse paso entre las personas que se alejaban al verlo acercarse; cada vez que una persona lo miraba, que debía de atenderlo en alguna tienda o bar, lo percibían con desdén y lo observaban fijo, no porque intentarán descifrar lo que se ocultaba tras su vestimenta, sino para mantenerlo vigilarlo, para que no fuera a robar o causar algún disturbio. Pese a lo que pudiera creerse, a él le alegraba el día que alguien lo mirase con desprecio.

Para llegar al supermercado más cercano del vecindario, Víctor tenía que cruzar un parque para hacer el camino más corto. Ciertamente no era tan grande, pero para él, la caminata resultaba una eternidad y una tortura, porque era siempre en ellas, sobrio y limpio, en donde tenía la desagradable posibilidad de cuestionarse qué jodida mierda estaba haciendo con su vida.

Cuando decidió abandonar su banda, esa por la que tanto trabajó para formar y ascender, tuvo la convicción de que en la soledad y el anonimato encontraría todas sus respuestas y aprendería cómo llenar esos espacios vacíos que tenía desde su niñez. Pero, demasiado pronto comprendió que la soledad solo lo hacía hundirse más en la inmundicia del vacío. ¿Había dejado fama y mierda por más mierda? Pero casi siempre, al volver a casa, llegaba a la convicción de que el camino elegido no tenía vuelta atrás y que solo deseaba permanecer encerrado en alguna habitación hasta que terminara de pudrirse con ella.

En su trayecto de vuelta, con una bolsa en su mano de víveres y, por supuesto, cerveza, se encontró con una multitud aglomerada cerca de su paso. Miró con una fingida curiosidad durante unos segundos antes de perderle todo interés. Continuó sus pasos, quería volver lo antes posible pues el calor parecía resquemar su piel y provocar que volviera el dolor de cabeza que creyó perdido. Mas, durante unos segundos, un rayo de sol vislumbró directo a su rostro, confundiéndolo y mareándolo un poco. Dio un par de pasos perdidos a la dirección que pensó correcta, pero pronto se percató que, en lugar de alejarse, se acercaba al cúmulo de gente que en círculo parecía rodear algo... o alguien.

Intentó escapar, retornar sus pasos al camino correcto, pero las personas lo arrastraban cada vez más cerca hasta que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para detenerse cuando la escuchó… Su rostro enrojeció de rabia: era la innombrable, esa canción, esa maldita canción que lo seguiría hasta la tumba. Supo reconocerla pese a que era interpretada con una guitarra acústica.

No quiso escuchar más. Sabía que su odio insaciable hacia esa canción lo haría, en cualquier momento, estallar y arremeter contra el idiota que se atrevía a profanarla enfrente suyo. Se giró, decidido a empujar a quien se entrometiera para largarse de ahí cuanto antes, pero solo fue capaz de dar un par de pasos antes de detenerse, helado. La armonía de las cuerdas de la guitarra ahora era acompañada por una voz.

Su corazón se le paralizó al creer por un instante que era él mismo quien cantaba, pero no… el acento, el acento era diferente, no era el suyo, y le bastó cerrar los ojos y permitir que las ondas de sonido llegaran hasta él, aisladas de todo y todos los demás, para comprender que eran mucho más suave de lo que creyó en un principio, y que cada palabra pronunciada era sentida por esa voz, experimentada en carne propia de tal modo que la volvía desgarradora… y atrayente.

Era la innombrable, definitivamente lo era, pero la sensación de odio y nausea que siempre le provocaba el interpretarla o escucharla había desaparecido. De pronto se sintió en casa, engullido en su cuerpo y mente de juventud, cuando, más que ensimismado, terminaba de colocar los últimos acordes y las últimas letras que daría vida completa a esa canción. En ese tiempo cuando creyó que era perfecta, cuando creyó saber quién era y que esa canción lo representaba completamente.

El corazón de Víctor se emocionó como nunca antes, como eso que dicen que ocurre cuando los aplausos de un público que te adora te hacen atronar desde las entrañas. Empujó a varias personas, ignorando las palabras y los insultos de protestas. No huía, ya no, ahora la desesperación le dictaba que tenía que correr al encuentro de esa voz… tenía que conocerlo con sus propios ojos.

La imagen que encontró cuando llegó a la primera fila del circulo fue peculiar, para nada parecido a lo que había esperado encontrar: cabello oscuro y algo desordenado, rasgos asiáticos bien definidos, unos anteojos grandes de marcos azules que, más que aumentar su mirada, parecían esconderla del público. Lo demás que lo acompañaba, su ropa, su actitud, eran el conjunto perfecto del típico aspecto de un joven adulto que se niega a crecer. Pareció que el encanto de la voz se había roto un poco para Víctor, pero solo unos segundos después sintió renacer la emoción, ahora aumentada a niveles que sintió insoportables. Fue como verse a sí mismo, en esa época cuando creía aún que la música lo salvaría; cuando sus expresiones y todo aquello que le inspiraba interpretar sus propias creaciones eran sinceras. Se dio cuenta que ese músico no disfrutaba las miradas que caían sobre él con admiración, sino que lo hacía el simple hecho de crear y transmitir música. Casi parecía ajeno a todo y todos los que le rodeaban, transportado a otro mundo, a otro universo en donde le cantaba a una persona muy especial para él.

Víctor tuvo que admitirlo, casi con una admiración que le era muy ajena a su odio propio: esa voz era perfecta, no solo para su canción, sino para el mundo mismo. Era una perfección de esas que solo debían ser oníricas, que solo debían de pertenecer a sus sueños.

A su lado, algunas personas habían comenzado a grabar la actuación. No supo por qué los imitó, pero más sorprendente aún fue que envió ese vídeo a Chris, el asistente del representante de On Ice y su mejor amigo, el único que tenía.

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_ _  
_ _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_ _  
_ _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_ _  
_ _Till then I walk alone_

 **Next song**

 ***** Canción original de Green Day.

**La canción no se llama "innombrable", así le dice Víctor.


	3. Primer interludio

**Primer interludio**

 **Grupo: Zombiricas On Ice**

 **Liliam Nikiforov:** ¡Ya vieron! Víctor estará en el show de Jimmy esta noche. Al parecer van a hablar del nuevo sencillo. ¡No me lo voy a perder por nada!

 ***Latian Ba:** En serio? Donde? Cuando? Tengo que verlo!

 ***Mina Queen:** Sí! veré a mi rey de nuevo ❤

 ***Lilian Nikiforov:** Lo siento Mina Quuen pero lo que entendí es qe solo iba a estar Víctor.

 ***Mina Queen:** ay, así que chiste

 ***Lilian Nikiforov:** Latian Ba será en el canal 130 a las 8 de la noche hoy

 ***Jessica Portento:** Con Víctor nos basta y sobra ❤

 ***Kass H Loring:** ¡AHHHHH! ¡LO TENGO QUE VER! AUNQUE ENCIERRE A MI HERMANO PARA QUE ME DEJE LA TELE!

* * *

—Entonces, Víctor…

Las luces de los reflectores caían sobre él y lo aturdían, le hacían sentir tanto calor, tanta sed; odiaba profundamente que no le hubieran permitido salir al aire con sus gafas oscuras. Estaba crudo, por supuesto, con varios kilos de maquillaje sobre el rostro para ocultar lo mejor posible unas profundas ojeras. El apuntador puesto en su oído le hacía retumbar el cerebro y todo el cuerpo, sacudirlos con violencia por el dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba mientras una voz expedida por el aparato le decía que sonriera, que mirara al público, que sonriera, que hiciera un gesto hacia ellos, que sonriera, que hiciera alguna broma y que nunca dejara de sonreír. Y ahí estaba, con la mueca que fingía ser una sonrisa intacta sobre sus labios, como si realmente fuera capaz de apreciar a la gente que lo miraba desde el otro lado con añoranza y admiración, como quien ve una hermosa obra de arte pero sabe que no puede llevarla a casa consigo.

—Dentro de un mes cumples veintisiete años.

El presentador en el asiento grande, el más cómodo y llamativo de la sala artificial creada para amenizar el ambiente en ese _talk show_ ; después de todo, es su programa, ¿no? Tiene que ser quien más destaque, la estrella máxima que invita a estrellas pequeñas a brillar junto a él; mas, en ese momento, el brillo de Víctor parecía eclipsarlo por completo, no importaba que debía conformarse con el sofá más pequeño, más usado y ligeramente más incómodo… era él a quien las personas veían, a quien ansiaban escuchar y celebraban cada una de sus palabras, como si estas contuvieran la cura de una terrible enfermedad.

—Oh, vaya, gracias por recordarme que seré más viejo pronto.

El público en el estudio estalló en risas, embelesado: era un completo honor reír, en vivo, de un chiste de Víctor Nikiforov, por más sin gracia que este haya sido. El presentador omitió una mueca y a cambió intentó entonarse con las risas del público, pero nadie más notaba su esfuerzo por destacar en su propio programa: todas las miradas eran presas de Víctor, de su encanto y su sonrisa perfecta que tintineaba con las ondas de luz de los reflectores.

—¿Viejo? ¡Claro que no, Víctor! Si sigues siendo un galán que conquista a cualquiera por donde pasa. Si tú eres viejo, entonces yo seré ya una momia… ¿O será más correcto decir un "zombie"?

Todo el público emitió un grito de emoción por la obvia referencia, mientras que la sonrisa de Víctor flaqueó por unos segundos, los mismos en los cuales su rostro se distorsionó en una mueca pálida que contenía la rabia. La voz en el apuntador le pidió rápidamente una disculpa por la impertinencia del presentador y rogó porque se mantuviera en calma.

Víctor se tensó en el sofá y, cuando los gritos del público fueron acallados, un tenso silencio ensombreció el ambiente de por sí ya enrarecido entre los dos hombres.

—Dentro de un mes es tu cumpleaños veintisiete —continuó el presentador— y comienzan a saltar las especulaciones respecto a tu futuro. Mucho se habla sobre separaciones en On Ice y…

—Eso son solo rumores, por supuesto —Víctor se apresuró a interrumpirlo y aclarar; la sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios, pese a que la voz en el apuntador le pedía que permitiera al contrario seguir hablando. Por supuesto, no lo hizo, le parecía más divertido así—. ¿Por qué habríamos de separarnos con un nuevo disco en puerta? Todos quienes nos siguen saben que se ha anunciado el lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo sencillo, justo el veinticinco de diciembre.

—¿El día de tu cumpleaños? —Entre el tono de sorpresa que el presentador intentó fingir, algo ácido logró escaparse de sus labios—. ¿Por qué seleccionar esa fecha en especial? On Ice no solo eres tú.

Víctor apretó los puños hasta clavar sus dedos en sus propias palmas, pero mantuvo sus labios extendidos en esa sonrisa que debía mantenerse así, sin importar cuantas ganas tuviera de reventar su puño contra el rostro estrella del programa.

—Es proximidad de fechas, simplemente eso, al productor le pareció una grandiosa idea. Además, debo admitir, se trata de algo importante para mí. Con este sencillo he vuelto componer canciones para el grupo y es con el cual pretendo… pretendemos desbancar a… —hubo una pausa que pareció paralizarlo— a todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Nos hemos reinventado. Estoy seguro que les encantará.

—¿Mucho más que…?

—Por supuesto —Víctor lo interrumpió de nuevo. El presentador ya no fue tan discreto con su expresión de molestia—. Será mucho mejor.

—Bueno, eso parece difícil, han logrado un estatus de leyenda y todos saben que, una vez se toca el límite, la cima, solo queda caer. ¿No han tocado su punto ya?

—Por supuesto que no. Aún tenemos mucho más por escalar. Con este disco, con este nuevo sencillo, lo demostraremos.

La tensión había disminuido entre ambas estrellas, sobre todo del lado de Víctor; si bien su sonrisa seguía estática e inmutable, había algo en la seguridad de sus palabras que transmitía una confianza real. Él de verdad creía que su próximo disco podría desbancar a aquel que lo había llevado al estrellado, él de verdad quería creer que no habían tocado la cima aún ni que se dirigían a un inevitable declive.

La conversación giró en más detalles sobre el nuevo disco, sobre la nueva canción. Víctor cantó un poco de ella en a capela, solo unos segundos, una pequeña degustación. Su voz era gloriosa, un orgasmo auditivo como siempre, pero hubo algo en la tonada y la letra que no pareció agradar demasiado. El público supo disimularlo, incluso reaccionó de forma efusiva, como si hubieran escuchado un extracto de la innombrable, pero el desagrado del presentador fue mucho más obvio. Y la tensión volvió.

* * *

 **Grupo: Zombiricas On Ice**

 **Mina Queen:** Voy a ser sincera, aunque de seguro me lloverá la arena: no le tengo mucha fe al nuevo sencillo. Lo que canto Víctor en el programa de Jimy es… horrible.

 ***Jessica Portento:** Solo fue una cosa de unos segundos… no pueden juzgarlo hasta que salga!

 ***Simona Leroy:** Ay que ser sinceras, desde el disco anterior ya no suenan como antes :(

* * *

Los ataques sutiles entre el presentador y Víctor fueron más de consciencia del público. Los presentes, que primero reían ante las bromas que se hacían pasar por "inocentes", ahora solo esbozaban muecas sonrientes llenas de confusión. Las voces en los apuntadores de ambas estrellas comenzaban a desesperarse con las peticiones de que bajaran un poco el tono, que se estaban acercando a puntos muy peligrosos que ambos iban a lamentar. Ninguno escuchó.

—Sé que a muchas de tus fans les encantaría escuchar sobre las mujeres importantes en la vida de Víctor Nikiforov. Por qué no nos hablas un poco sobre ellas.

—Oh, no, no, claro que no. Un caballero no habla sobre su pasado amoroso.

—Vamos, Víctor, esto quedará entre nosotros. Seremos discretos, ¿no, chicas? —Las mujeres del público efectivamente emitieron un grito de emoción y apoyo. Era cierto lo que el presentador decía, muchas de ellas deseaban conocer más, pues la vida amorosa de Víctor era un tema que siempre mantuvo con mucho hermetismo—. Todas quieren saber… sobre Mónik… y las demás.

Un golpe bajo y muy sucio. El rostro de Víctor palideció ante la sola mención de ese nombre y, por fin, tras casi veinte minutos, la sonrisa desapareció por completo de sus labios. Incluso, la voz en su apuntador calló de forma abismal, tan sorprendida y contrariada como él. Ese era uno de los temas prohibidos que habían pactado no mencionar en el programa.

Algo de rabia ardió dentro de los mares de Nikiforov. Se puso de pie de un solo salto, movimiento que pareció despertar a todo el mundo que había caído en igual mutismo. Se arrancó el apuntador, para arrojárselo al hombre que sonreía con triunfo enfrente suyo, y masticó un fuerte "Vete a la mierda" que se escuchó con gran claridad entre todos los presentes. Entonces salió de escena.

El público pareció estar hecho por muñecos de cartón: nadie siquiera pestañeó ante el repentino escape de la estrella.

—Y ese es su amado Víctor Nikiforov, señores —comentó el presentador, mientras chocaba sus palmas entre sí para interpretar unos irónicos aplausos.

* * *

 **Grupo: Zombiricas On Ice**

 **Lilian Nikivorof:** Vieron el programa?! Casi me da algo cuando Víctor se salió.

 ***Mina Queen:** Tan grosero y engreído como siempre. Por eso todo mi amor JJ, él sí es una hermosura de persona ❤

 ***Lucas Blass:** ¿Que? ¿Que paso? Yo no pude verlo :(

 ***Mina Queen:** Lucas Blass Víctor se fue en medio del programa de Jimmy sin haber terminado.

 ***Jessica Portento** : Le verdad Jimmy estaba siendo muy grosero con él, ¿nadie lo noto? Yo no lo culpo que se haya salido.

 ***Nancy Coleman:** Perdón que me meta pero quién es Monic? Hace poco los comence a escuchar y no se mucho la verdad

 ***Lilian Nikivorof:** Nancy Coleman Hace unos meses sacaron unas fotografías en donde aparece Víctor con una chica embarazada. Muchos dicen que él le pasaba dinero, por lo que creen que él la embarazó.

 ***Jessica Portento** : Nancy Coleman Te falta algo de historia. Si no sabes nada de On Ice te recomiendo este blog, es genial! Alguien se a dedicado a escribir como una biografía del grupo. Esta es la primera parte ht ttp: historymaker. blogspot 01/ breve- historia-on-ice -era-cero. html


	4. Anexo 1

**Anexo 1: Breve historia de On Ice. Era cero.**

Todos conocen cómo comenzó: con un Víctor Nikiforov de 17 años que subió a la azotea de su escuela bachiller con una guitarra, un amplificador y un micrófono para desgarrarse el alma y la voz frente a una multitud estudiantil. ¿La razón? Protestaba porque habían expulsado a uno de sus amigos de manera injusta.

Hasta ese momento, solo muy pocos sabían que tenía una voz privilegiada, pues aunque tenía una pequeña banda con otros dos chicos de la escuela y solían tocar en un bar, en opinión de muchos, ninguno de esos dos era realmente bueno con su instrumento y más que ayudar a realzar el talento de Víctor, lo opacaban con música que era terrible.

Era tal el desconocimiento de esa faceta de Nikiforov, que incluso muchos creyeron que él no había interpretado ninguna canción ese día en la azotea, sino que la música se había reproducido de algún _cassette_ ; mas, después de que medio mundo intentó encontrar de quién realmente era esa canción, descubrieron que de verdad era suya, que él la había escrito y compuesto en su totalidad. Todos lo alabaron, era grandiosa, especialmente viniendo de alguien que podría considerarse en todo sentido un _amateur_.

Tras ese incidente, Víctor pasó de ser el chico guapo y agradable que saludaba a todo el mundo con una enorme sonrisa a un rebelde sin causa con delirios de volverse una estrella de rock.

Su reputación catapultó más hacia ese extremo tras comenzar a frecuentar a Jean-Jacques Leroy, quien ya desde ese entonces era conocido como JJ. A diferencia suya, él siempre tuvo la marca del rock y la fama desde sus inicios en la escuela dos semestres antes al incidente. Bastó verlo pasar una tarde con la funda de su guitarra sobre la espalda o encontrarlo en los pasillos interpretando un _cover_ de "Sweet Child Of Mine" para comprender el calibre de su personalidad y gustos.

Mucho se dice sobre cómo se suscitó el encuentro, y la ambigüedad que tanto Víctor como JJ le han dado a sus historias no hacen más que enaltecer dos versiones "oficiales": unos hablan que fue el mismo Leroy quien, tras escuchar a Víctor cantar ese día en su escuela, supo que había encontrado la chispa que le hacía falta a la banda que deseaba formar. Si bien él es un guitarrista increíble, de esos que se creen han nacido con la guitarra adherida a sus dedos, su voz deja mucho que desear.

Otros dicen que fue Víctor quien buscó a JJ tras enterarse de su banda en formación y comprender que, a diferencia de la suya, la de Leroy de verdad tenía toda la intención y el trabajo de entrar a las grandes ligas, de sobrepasar el nivel de las presentaciones burdas en bares y fiestas de amigos en donde el "darte a conocer" era el único pago por el trabajo y el desgaste de los instrumentos.

En ese momento, Otabek Altin, en posición de baterista, era el segundo y único integrante de lo que en ese entonces pretendía llamarse The Kings. Con Víctor, aún tres elementos parecían poco, pero bastaron un par de meses de ensayos para saber que el sueño de subir de categoría no era demasiado descabellado como cualquiera pensaría. Sin temor a sonar engreídos, se sabían con talento y las aptitudes necesarias; pero, más allá de eso, los tres necesitaban mover muy bien sus piezas en el momento y con las personas indicadas.

Poco o casi nada se ha hablado sobre ello, de en qué momento apareció en escena Yakov Feltsman, su representante, o cómo consiguieron el contacto con Celestino Cialdini, productor de DV Records, para firmar un contrato que prometía dos discos en un máximo de cinco años. Un oscuro rumor dice que, entre las condiciones para lograr esto, se encontró Yuri Plisetsky. Como nieto de uno de los socios de la disquera, muchos aseguran que su unión como bajista fue la condición principal para que tuvieran acceso a esa preciada oportunidad. Después de todo, no hay antecedentes de que alguno de los tres primeros miembros oficiales tuviera algún contacto previo con él. Por supuesto, de ser cierto, no es algo de lo cual los zombies tengamos de que quejarnos.

Con la firma del contrato, la producción de su disco se inició a un ritmo desenfrenado. Muchos aseguran que el fracaso de _Love,_ nombre que finalmente recibió este primer disco, no fue en realidad por los apuros con los cuales se trabajó, sino por la testarudez del productor en negarse a confiar en las composiciones originales que Víctor había ofrecido. Cialdini quiso ir por un ámbito que consideró más seguro: composiciones básicas y sencillas que resultaban pegajosas, pero que eran más digeribles en un estilo pop comercial que con canciones que pretendían rendir un homenaje al rock de antaño. Incluso, el nombre tan genérico y burdo del disco ya anticipaba su inminente fracaso.

Desde la salida del primer sencillo, que guardaba el mismo nombre del disco, la crítica los destrozó sin piedad. Nuevamente, DV Records fue el responsable de todo: lo que no se esmeró con la producción del álbum, lo hizo con la publicidad para colocar a la "nueva relevación" y el "éxito rotundo de la década" en boca de todos. Pusieron las expectativas del nuevo proyecto tan altas, que realmente no hubieran podido llenarlas con nada, ni siquiera con sus esperanzas abismales puestas en un producto más del promedio. Ante la promesa tan enorme vista una completa decepción, todo el mundo disfrutó despedazándolos. Los tres sencillos que se habían seleccionado para proseguir a "Love" fueron cancelados. Y, tras varios intentos de colocar a The King en conciertos y presentaciones que no llegaban ni a la mitad de su capacidad, también toda la promoción del disco se suspensión.

Para el mundo fue una suerte que les concediera una nueva oportunidad gracias al segundo disco ya pactado por contrato, aunque esta vez con la libertad creativa que en un principio se les fue negado. El cambio de The Kings a On Ice se pactó también en ese punto, volviéndose necesario: si iban a reiniciar las cosas, olvidarse de todo lo que su primer disco implicó, tenían que fingir que The Kings nunca había existido, borrar por completo sus huellas, toda señal de fracaso anterior. Por eso, _Love_ es considerado el disco fantasma de On Ice, perteneciente a la Era Cero (inexistente) de su proceso. Hicieron un buen trabajo: esta faceta es casi desconocida incluso para grandes fans, ninguna de las canciones que le pertenecen han sido interpretadas una sola vez en vivo ni pueden ser encontradas en plataforma alguna. El disco es casi una rareza de coleccionista.

El cambio de nombre no solo trajo consigo una nueva era de reinicio, sino que unió a escena a la quinta integrante de On Ice, quien daría el golpe final para que la agrupación se independizara por completo de su antigua etapa, y que no solo les brindaría una necesitada dosis femenina, sino un talento instrumental y una voz que acompañaría muy bien a la de Víctor: Mila Babicheva.

Tras ello, solo bastó casi un año de arduo trabajo para que lograran producir algo que, todavía, se sigue calificando como una genialidad, su más famoso álbum, aquel que hizo estallar al mundo entero del rock: _Zombie_.

El resto, por supuesto, es historia.

 **Publicado por** _ **Vicchan**_ **el 13 de noviembre de 2015 a las 23:46 horas.**

 **ENTRADAS SIMILARES**

Breve historia de On Ice. Era Uno

Un análisis al preámbulo plástico de On Ice: _Love_

Breve historia de On Ice. Era Dos

¿Quiénes son On Ice? Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre sus integrantes

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS**

 _Escriba su comentario..._

 **JJessicaP dice:**

 _(15/11/2013 a las 21:45 horas)_

Oh, vaya, esto si que no me lo sabía... Y yo que me creía super fan de On Ice ya, ja!

 **ChrisCar dice:**

 _(20/11/2013 a las 13:17 horas)_

¡Pleaseee! Esto es algo que todo zombírico debe conocer, sino Posseeer!

 **ChantiMan dice:**

 _(30/11/2013 a las 17:53 horas)_

Yo conoci ese disco... si es horrible jajaja

 **-MinaQueen responde:**

 _(03/01/2014 a las 19:00 horas)_

Me alegra yo no haberlo conocido, capaz que nunca me hubiera atrevido a escuchar más a On Ice y no me hubiera enamorado de mi love JJ

 **LassHD dice:**

 _(02/12/2013 a las 10:24 horas)_

:O

 **KayOoo dice:**

 _(17/05/2015 a las 14:29 horas)_

Es muy interesante conocer este tipo de cosas de la banda que te gusta tanto, ¡ire a leer los demas que tienes! Que gran trabajo!

 **-Anónimo responde:**

 _(09/11/2016 a las 23:40 horas)_

Pero entonces el man tenía que verselas de fan super conocedor yo tengo la versiónreal de todo. Lastima que se le subieran las humos por un simple puto blog. Era un buen blog

 **Anónimo dice:**

 _(14/11/2016 a las 18:37 horas)_

¡Vete a la mierda!


	5. Track 2: Wonderwall

**Track 2:** **Wonderwall** *****

 **PLAY**

 _Today is gonna be the day_ _  
_ _That they're gonna throw it back to you_ _  
_ _By now you should've somehow_ _  
_ _Realized what you gotta do_ _  
_ _I don't believe that anybody_ _  
_ _Feels the way I do, about you now_

Tenían que soportar una cuestión delicada, una en la que, sin importar lo que decidieran hacer al final, los haría terminar con cientos de críticas que podían devastarlos... Y todo a consecuencia de las rabietas de un solo hombre: Víctor Nikiforov.

Pese a que ellos, al igual que el mundo entero, desconocía su paradero, siquiera realmente se encontraba vivo o muerto como muchos especulaban, sus casi diez años de conocerlo y tener que soportar cuestiones parecidas, les hacía sentirse seguros de que él no era capaz de cometer un acto de suicidio. Realmente, desaparecer del mapa era algo que le iba más a su personalidad dramática, esa que era capaz de mantenerse en la memoria colectiva, en el hablar de todo el mundo, aun cuando su existencia se hubiese desvanecido del mapa. ¿Pero cómo afirmar algo así ante el mundo sin pruebas? Sin que este los juzgara de insensibles. De por si estaban ya contra la pared, al filo de las críticas que ya los devoraban vivos por creerlos a ellos los culpables de la salida de Víctor en primer lugar. Ahora debían mantenerse ahí por horas, en esa sala de juntas que cada vez les quedaba más pequeña, para encontrar la solución más viable para el primer predicamento de los muchos que se les aproximaban: encontrar un nuevo vocalista.

Era una acción natural de ser para resolver solamente la cuestión de la separación de Víctor, pero todo se había complicado gracias a su supuesta muerte. Seguro muchos esperaban que On Ice respetara el tiempo de "duelo" que los propios fans habían tomado tras los rumores, pero la realidad les forzaba a no poder hacerlo: el nuevo disco estaba ya en puerta, prácticamente en sus etapas finales de producción. No podían espera a que el mundo olvidara a Víctor o que a este se le ocurriera reaparecer con una sonrisa para decir que no estaba muerto después de todo.

Desde el primer anuncio, habían audicionado a varios hombres que parecían mantener una imagen que le vendría bien a On Ice. Tanto Yakov como Celestino, e incluso algunos miembros de la banda, ya tenían a sus favoritos seleccionados; pero más que eso, lo que les preocupaba por completo, era como el sustituto iba ser recibido por el público. Aun antes de la desaparición, muchos fans aseguraban que no volverían a proporcionarles su apoyo, mucho menos a cualquiera que se atreviera a plantarse sobre la enorme sombra que Víctor había dejado: nadie iba a superarlo, nadie era capaz de llegarle siquiera a los talones. La crítica en algo les daba la razón: Víctor Nikiforov era actualmente un emblema para la música rock de la época, un hombre vuelto mito y estrella a la vez; sería muy difícil que alguien de verdad pudiera llenar sus zapatos, era un peso demasiado grande para cualquiera que se atreviera a intentarlo. Y muchos concordaban: nadie, en mucho tiempo, iba a borrar todo lo que su música y su legado dejó atrás.

Entre todas las posibilidades que barajeaban para amortiguar el peso del cambio, llegó la sugerencia de que tal vez Mila podría sustituir a Víctor por completo. Ella solía ser la segunda voz en algunas canciones desde _Zombie_ , quien acompañaba a Víctor con los coros en vivo y a veces en dúo. Además, en el último disco, se le dio la oportunidad de tener una canción como solista, misma que tuvo muy buena aceptación.

Pero esta idea, además de ser rechazada por la misma Mila —quien comprendía muy bien el gran lastre que debía cargar al volverse la sustituta de Víctor—, presentaba mucho más problemas de los que podría resolver: era que, ante el cambio a una vocalista femenina, la imagen de On Ice requería cambiar también, su estilo debía adaptarse a ella, sin contar la enorme inversión de dinero que implicaba volver a regrabar y adaptar a su tono todas las canciones del próximo disco que estaban prácticamente listas. Era mucho trabajo, mucha inversión para un disco finalizado; además, no podían retrasarlo por más tiempo: ahí había dinero detenido que no podía fluir por todo el desastre que Víctor había ocasionado.

A todo eso se le sumaba, claro, las bajas expectativas que tanto los fans como la crítica tenían con respecto a ese nuevo disco después de que el primer sencillo fuera un fracaso rotundo. Esa canción fue el intento de Víctor por volver a componer después de que en el disco anterior ninguna fuera autoría suya. La canción fue considerada mala por toda la agrupación desde un principio, pero Víctor prácticamente obligó a Celestino a que esta ingresara en el álbum y, peor aún, fuera el primer sencillo, la muestra que pretendía decirles a todos que la luz de On Ice no se estaba apagando. La amenaza fue que se saldría de la banda de no ser así. Celestino era consciente que la salida de Víctor podría ser el inicio de su ruina, pero, ¿de qué sirvió obedecer su capricho? Si al final, tras ver el fracaso predecible de la canción a la que tanta fe le puso, fue el detonante para que dejara la banda de todas formas, echándole, como siempre, la culpa a la agrupación completa por algo que ellos mismos se lo habían advertido.

Nada pudo resolverse ese día, de nuevo. Después de casi cuatro horas encerrados en esa sala, donde incluso el aire acondicionado no podía aliviar algo del ambiente asfixiante que siempre se tornaba, no era posible que las ideas fluyeran hacia una solución viable. Estaban agotados mentalmente y el reloj, así como sus estómagos, ya imploraban por la hora del almuerzo. Los bocadillos de entrejunta nunca eran suficientes.

Celestino dio por terminada la sesión, harto de las protestas de Yuri por encontrarse ya hambriento. Tampoco era como si los demás prestaran atención en ese punto: Mila molestaba al menor ante cada una de sus quejas; JJ, desde media hora atrás, no se había despegado de su celular por más de cinco minutos, y Otabek… él solo era Otabek, sentado en silencio, con su vista fija en él como si de verdad le prestara atención, pero sin ninguna sola idea u opinión que aportar. Algo le decía a Celestino que en su mente pasaban muchas más cosas que el tema que se estaba discutiendo. Yakov tampoco era de ayuda: estaba enfurruñado en sí mismo, más pendiente de su reloj y de la entrada debido a que su asistente nuevamente había faltado a una junta. Cada día le costaba más comprender porque es que seguía empleándolo, si desde antes de que Víctor decidiera irse, había perdido esa eficiencia que en sus primeros años de trabajo lo caracterizó.

Los únicos a quienes podía agradecer su atención eran a los hermanos Crispino, pero no por buena fe, les estaba pagando justamente por ello, eran sus principales agentes de relaciones públicas y publicidad después de todo, pero incluso en ellos se notaba el cansancio y hastío: al ser quienes debían calcular y monitorear el impacto de los candidatos a nuevos vocalistas, estaban conscientes que ninguno de ellos podría mitigar de forma positiva el cambio.

Todos suspiraron de alivio con el fin de la tortura y, de un instante a otro, recobraron la perdida de ánimo que las horas de junta les extrajo de su cuerpo. Los chicos discutían sobre que pedirían de almuerzo en esa ocasión, mientras JJ, con una alta voz para que todos ahí pudieran escucharlo, anunciaba que no se preocuparan por él, pues tenía planes para ir a almorzar con Isabella.

—¿Otra vez a Angelo´s? —se burló Mila, con la consciencia que, en cada ocasión posible, JJ llevaba ahí a su prometida.

—No es mi culpa que a ella le encante la comida italiana.

—Claro, no es porque todo el mundo sabe que siempre vas ahí y que, después, terminan cientos de fotos tuyas rondando por todas partes. —A JJ eso le encantaba: la exposición, ser el centro de atención, que cada día hubiera alguna nota, noticia, un sitio en internet que hablaran sobre él.

Yuri, en silencio, había hecho un gesto de desagrado por la conversación. Fue el primero en aproximarse a la puerta; mas, cuando la abrió, del otro lado se encontraba un hombre apunto de hacer lo mismo. Yuri chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Muévete!

La mirada de todos cayó en la salida… y en la nueva persona que pretendía unirse demasiado tarde a la reunión. Yakov enrojeció de rabia al reconocer bajo el marco de la puerta al asistente que debió aparecer horas atrás.

—La junta comenzó hace cuatro horas, ¿quién demonios te crees para llegar a esta hora, Christophe?

El aludido sonreía sin una pizca de arrepentimiento o vergüenza por su retraso. Tras escuchar su nombre, acomodó su chaqueta con un gesto elegante y después alzó su celular a la vista de todos mientras lo agitaba como si fuera un enorme fajo de billetes que presumía.

—Quien les trae la solución para todos sus problemas. Ahora, tomen asiento, hay algo que quiero mostrarles.

—¡Olvídalo! —se quejó Yuri, casi a punto de empujarlo para que lo dejara salir—. Muero de hambre, no voy a pasar otro segundo más encerrado en este sitio por tu culpa.

Chris miró a su jefe directo, Yakov, quien obviamente se debatía entre explotar con un despido por la desfachatez de su asistente o confiar en esos ojos que le suplicaban por la oportunidad, pero que también brillaban en confianza. Al final, Feltsman tragó su rabia y asintió, permitiéndole que les mostrara eso que parecía justificar su tardanza.

—Bien, pero que sea rápido.

Yuri masticó un insulto entre sus dientes al momento que Chris pasaba a su lado como si acabara de recibir un ascenso. Pero, pese a su molestia, solo la expresó azotando la puerta con fuerza antes de volver a un asiento alrededor de esa mesa cuadrada. Todos los demás lo imitaron, mostrándose igualmente decepcionados tras haber creído que eran libres por ese día. Más de alguno, además de Yuri, le dedicó una mirada filosa a Chris, llena de molestia y desagrado, mientras que este fingía no darse cuenta y preparaba todo sabiéndose su salvador. Él ciertamente no era del agrado de los chicos de On Ice, después de todo, fue un pilar importante para todo lo que Víctor llegó a hacer dentro y fuera del grupo. Incluso, tanto JJ como Yuri, sospechaban que él sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Víctor y que protegía celosamente su localización.

Chris ignoró las miradas y se concentró en conectar su celular a la computadora de Celestino, misma que ya se encontraba vinculada a un proyector. En cuestión de segundos, en la pantalla frente a todos, comenzó a visualizarse un video: parecía grabado por una cámara de celular de muy mala calidad, sin contar que, quién lo grababa, no se había concentrado en apuntar bien a lo que deseaba filmar. Entre imágenes agitadas que se volvían algo borrosas y turbias por el movimiento, lo que mejor podía distinguirse eran incontables pies y piernas de lo que parecía ser una multitud de personas. Pero, más que el video en sí, lo que se destacaba era una música de fondo: alguien cantaba "*****" con una guitarra acústica, pero su voz no era la de cualquier persona común o amateur realizando un _cover_ … era… preciosa.

—¿Es… el anciano? —Yuri se atragantó con sus palabras. No era para menos, la voz que podía escucharse parecía idéntica a la Víctor; pero, más que eso, lo que le sorprendía era justamente que interpretaba la canción que él tanto odiaba, al nivel de incluso de negarse a decir su nombre y llamar ridículamente "la innombrable".

—No, no… —Mila se puso de pie para aproximarse a la pantalla y tratar de sacar algo en claro de esas imágenes que continuaban moviéndose en todas direcciones—. No es él, el acento… es diferente —Ella lo notó—. Su voz no es idéntica.

—Se parece demasiado —sentenció Otabek desde su asiento.

En ese instante, la persona que había grabado finalmente alzó la cámara y todos pudieron ver quién cantaba: no era Víctor, efectivamente, sino un chico que parecía rondar los veinte tantos años, con cabello oscuro, rasgos de muy obvia presencia asiática, y unos lentes de armazón azul.

—¡Ah! —JJ exclamó, apuntando hacia la pantalla—. ¡Ya había visto esto! Creo que lo pasaron en las noticias de la mañana.

Por supuesto, el vídeo que Chris les enseñaba en ese momento era el que Víctor mismo había grabado y mandado específicamente para él; pero al que JJ se refería, era otro que una persona diferente grabó y subió a internet. En ese punto, el video se había vuelto un fenómeno viral por el impresionante parecido entre voces, incluso hasta llegar a varios medios de comunicación masivos.

—¿Quién es él? —La pregunta de Celestino no fue dirigida a nadie en específico, aunque antes de una respuesta, clavó sus ojos en JJ al comprender algo—. Si ya lo habías visto, ¡¿por no lo comentaste antes?!

El aludido encogió sus hombros.

—No le preste mucha atención. Desde que se anunció la desaparición de Víctor, han salido cientos de fans interpretando _covers_ de nuestras canciones, muchas más de las que ya había, especialmente de esta. Si es cierto que Víctor ha muerto, debe estarse revolcando en dónde sea que esté su cadáver.

Mila volvió a la mesa, solo para estar lo suficiente cerca de JJ y golpearlo en el hombro con un puño cerrado. Yuri rio bajo por lo fuerza con la que había sonado el impacto, mientras Otabek trató de contener una sonrisa. Todos sabían que Mila tenía mucha fuerza.

—¡No se bromea con eso!

—Su nombre es Yuuri Katsuki —Christophe también sonrió socarrón mientras miraba a JJ—. Vive en la ciudad de Detroit. No he logrado localizar su domicilio exacto, pero descubrí que tiene una pequeña banda y tocan algunos días en un bar llamado Skating.

—¿Entonces qué demonios haces aquí, Christophe? —le recriminó Yakov. Chris contuvo con una expresión de triunfo, limitándose a asentir.

—Viajaré de inmediato.

—¡Vamos, ve y tráelo! —Celestino se puso de pie bruscamente y miró a sus agentes de publicidad y relaciones públicas. Tiritaba de la emoción—. Encárguense de investigar que tanto se ha esparcido ese video y las reacciones de las personas ante él. Si todo esto es verdad, si de verdad ese chico tiene esa voz… creo que lo hemos encontrado… ¡Maldita sea que lo hemos hecho!

 **PAUSE**

 **PLAY**

Cuando Chris entró, descubrió todo lo que esperaba de un lugar así: un bar pequeño, oscuro y claustrofóbico, con apenas un par de personas distribuidas en las mesas y otro par en la barra que, en conjunto, resultaban suficientes para que el sitio pareciera lleno. Música algo intensa que sonaba de fondo, pero la cual, por culpa de unos altavoces viejos y algo estropeados ya, se distorsionaba a un punto de hacer irreconocible la canción en turno. Un olor penetrante a alcohol y tabaco inundando sus pulmones, aunque agradecía que esos fueran los únicos olores, o que fueran lo suficientemente intensos para ocultar otros más desagradables. Al frente, una plataforma hecha con tablas de madera que, supuso, hacía el intento de emular un escenario. Algunas personas arriba de ella acomodaban instrumentos que se notaban de segunda mano, desgastados ya. Sí, ese era el sitio ideal donde toda gran estrella busca refugio en espera de que alguien más lo descubra. Casi nunca a ocurre así, la pasión se apaga mucho antes de lograr un brillo que pueda escapar de sitios como esos. Solo muy pocos pueden presumir el haber estado en el lugar y momento indicado. Yuuki Kastuki tal vez sería uno de ellos.

Sus ojos dieron un escaneo preciso a cada persona en el lugar. Víctor se lo había advertido: no iba a ser sencillo identificarlo, y ciertamente le costó en un principio hacerlo. Tuvo que ser más preciso y atento con los detalles, en comprender que, quien fuera Víctor, estaría solo, recluido en un rincón para pasar desapercibido. Eso reducía las opciones a un par de personas, una de las cuales era mujer y los otros tres no cumplían la complexión y altura de cuerpo que pudieran asemejarse a las de Víctor. Pero, aun cuando tuvo un único ganador, le costó creer que realmente era él esa persona: aquella mata negra y desarreglada de cabello sobre su cabeza tenía que ser una mentira.

No se dirigió directamente a él, aun receloso de su propia sospecha; primero pasó por la barra para pedir un par de bebidas mientras miraba al hombre con atención, analizando cada uno de sus gestos. En un principio, aquel estaba casi recostado sobre la mesa, como cualquier borracho con varias copas encima que ha perdido ya el sentido de la realidad; pero, de un momento a otro, se irguió y descansó la barbilla en una de sus manos. Chris lo supo, no por esa acción exactamente, sino por la manera en que miró al frente y la expresión que pudo adivinarle, aun entre la distancia que lo separaba de él y la poca luz: era un hombre perdido preguntándose cuál camino tomar ahora; un hombre cansado que ya no andaba por sí mismo, sino que se dejaba virar por el oleaje propio de la vida; un hombre que creyó haberlo dado todo sin recibir nada a cambio, nada de lo justo, nada de lo que merecía.

Chris tomó las bebidas y caminó hasta él. Al sentarse a su lado, le ofreció uno de los vasos al colocarlo justo enfrente suyo. El hombre no protestó.

—¿Cabello negro? —Chris sonó escandalizado—. Acabas de matar todo tu encanto. Aunque admito que el cabello no solo tiene la culpa.

Chris se refería a la gabardina maltrecha y de mala calidad que envolvía el cuerpo del otro. Algo extraño para alguien a quien se había acostumbrado ver con ropa de marca y, casi nunca, repetir un solo atuendo. El pedazo de tela que tenía encima parecía llevar semanas enteras sin ser quitada de su cuerpo una sola vez.

Víctor, ante el comentario irónico, le dedicó una sonrisa de lado: fue cuando Chris pudo notar su despreocupada barba de un par de semanas.

—Pareces un vagabundo.

—Entonces he hecho un excelente trabajo.

Chris sostenía su vaso en la mano, al aire. Víctor tomó el que le había ofrecido y lo golpeó contra el de su amigo como si festejara un brindis. Después de beber, hubo silencio y un extraño sentimiento de que el tiempo había dejado de andar a su mismo ritmo. Aunque Víctor parecía mirar al frente, Chris notó que en realidad lo observaba de reojo con insistencia. Pudo adivinar perfectamente esa pregunta que a Víctor le sabía en la punta de su lengua pero que no se atrevía a realizar.

—Les mostré el video —comentó Chris al fin, con lo cual se ganó la completa atención ajena.

Pudo continuar rápido, pero a Giacometti le pareció más divertido ver a Víctor desesperar por la mirada. Bebió de su copa con lentitud. El contrario parecía casi devorarlo en ansiedad hasta que se dio por vencido: necesitaba saber.

—¿Y bien?

Unos segundos más de silencio, mientras Chris dejaba fluir la bebida por su garganta.

—Bueno, si estoy aquí, puedes adivinarlo fácilmente. Están encantados con el chico, por su voz tan parecida a la tuya. Admito que también estoy impresionado por el parecido. Por supuesto, no es un "sí" rotundo aún, aunque está muy cerca; quieren verlo cantando en vivo y confirmar que efectivamente su voz suena así. Para eso he venido.

Víctor pareció satisfecho con la explicación, tanto que se le escapó una diminuta sonrisa, de esas sinceras, de esas que hace mucho Chris no veía en él. Algo se sintió incómodo en su pecho, algo que había nacido desde el momento en que recibió su mensaje con el video adjunto.

—¿Por qué?

Desde un principio, él se encontró muy confuso cuando recibió aquel video por parte de Víctor después de casi semanas en que sus llamadas y mensajes no recibieron respuesta alguna. Incluso, hubo un momento en el cual de verdad creyó que los rumores de su suicidio eran ciertos.

—¿Por qué me mandaste ese vídeo para que se los mostrara? Tú lo grabaste, ¿no? Estaba cantando...

—No digas su nombre —Víctor lo interrumpió de inmediato, con un tono agrio en su voz. Chris suspiró; de todas sus manías, esa era la que más detestaba.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Víctor caviló con seriedad durante algunos segundos antes de responder con una naturalidad fingida, de esa que le salía tan bien.

—Me pareció una buena forma de retribuir los problemas que les he causado.

Chris soltó una carcajada tan fuerte, que no solo se sobrepuso a la música distorsionada de los parlantes, sino que se ganó la mirada de las personas que más cercanas estaban a ellos.

—¿Acaso debo creer eso de ti, después de escuchar durante casi diez años cuánto los detestas a casi todos? Por favor, Víctor, no me subestimes.

Víctor miró de nuevo al frente sin respuesta. No iba a replicar, no tenía armas para hacerlo; al igual que Chris, él mismo se hizo esa misma pregunta durante días y noches enteras: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había grabado ese video? ¿Por qué se lo mandó a Chris con la petición adjunta que se lo mostrara al productor y a Yakov? ¿Por qué estuvo esperando con tantas ansias conocer una respuesta, si ese chico les parecía apto o no para sustituirlo? ¿Por qué siquiera le importaba eso en primer lugar? ¿Por qué, durante todos esos días, no dejó de mirar el video una y otra vez?

En la tarima, varios chicos daban los últimos detalles para el armado y conexión de los instrumentos. Algunos comenzaron a tomar posesión de ellos, a punto de iniciar, pese a que ese hombre asiático no se veía por ningún lado cuando se supone que esa era su banda, ese era el día que tenían oportunidad de tocar ahí.

Al ver todo ese movimiento, casi listo de comenzar a tocar, Víctor sintió una inusual emoción y ansiedad en el estómago, como si fuera él quien esperara que todo estuviera en orden para iniciar la presentación en la cual, lo supo, todo cambiaría.

—¿No te trae esto viejos recuerdos? —habló de pronto Chris, quien también había enfocado su atención al movimiento sobre el "escenario"—. Yo te encontré en un sitio como este.

Víctor sonrió, pensaba justamente en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo instante en el cual Christophe Giacometti cruzó la puerta del bar Prix y lo descubrió… Descubrió a On Ice.

Sus labios se movieron para responder, pero cualquier palabra fue ahogada por el chirrido de una bocina afectada por algo de interferencia. Fue solo un par de segundos, pero lo suficiente doloroso para que todos dentro del bar comenzaran a quejarse con quien ahora estaba en el escenario, con una guitarra entre sus brazos y frente al micrófono.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento tanto —el chico tímidamente se disculpó, mientras pretendía hacer algo parecido a reverencias de disculpa ante el público.

—Ah... es él —Chris reconoció sobre el escenario las mismas facciones asiáticas que apenas pudo distinguir en el video—, Yuuri Katsuki.

En Víctor, esa emoción en el estómago se convirtió en una manojo violento de abejas africanas.

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

 _Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall_

 **Next song**

 ***** Canción original de Oasis.

* * *

¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Pero he traído una actualización triple que era necesaria hacer así. Ya notaron por qué. En este fic así manejaré las tandas, entre actualizaciones de dos a tres capítulos. Espero que este formato en que pretendo escribir el fic no les parezca confuso o problemático, pero era una forma para extender y poder tocar más la historia de la banda que solo narrar lo que ocurre con Víctor y Yuuri, lo cual era mi idea original. ¡Juro que sé lo que estoy haciendo! (?)

En otras noticias, he creado un grupo de lectores en Facebook, para dar spoilers, hablar sobre los fics, que me presionen para actualizar y todo lo que se nos vaya ocurriendo en el camino. El link es el siguiente: ww w. facebook groups/ 1826379264335479/ (solo quiten los espacios).


	6. Segundo interludio

**(2000)**

 **Primer acto:**

Víctor Nikiforov espera fuera de la oficina del director. Mónik no deja de reprenderlo, como haría una madre ya cansada de las travesuras de su hijo. Víctor finge no escuchar y eso la exaspera a un nivel en que poco le falta para abalanzarse sobre él y asfixiarlo.

"¿Qué planeas hacer si te expulsan?". Es un peligro real, demasiado latente, un peligro que Víctor no consideró antes de realizar su protesta y quebrantar varios puntos importantes del reglamento escolar.

"Solo quería ayudar a Georgi". Un amigo en problemas, un amigo víctima del ensañamiento de un profesor a quien no le agradaba, un amigo que era calificado injustamente y que quiso probarlo, un amigo que fue suspendido durante una semana después de que su plan saliera horriblemente mal.

"Ambos sabemos que no lo has hecho solo por eso, Vitya". Sus miradas azules, cristalinas como espejos de mar, se encuentran entre sí. Y ambas se leen con la misma claridad con que lo harían con palabras exactas. Pero ninguno habla en realidad, ninguno dice una sola palabra, sus miradas son las que conversan en silencio y se reclaman cosas, se confiesan temores e idioteces, mientras el silencio se alza tenso entre los dos como una cuerda de guitarra a punto de reventar. "¿Qué le dirás al abuelo, Vitya?".

Mónik sabe que con eso lo ha fulminado. Su mirada rehuyendo de ella se lo confirma; pero antes de poder continuar, de seguir hundiendo ese punto en la consciencia de Víctor para que comprenda la gravedad de sus acciones, una presencia ajena que se aproxima los hace callar. Jean Jacques Leroy, compañero de clase de Mónik, se planta enfrente de ambos. Su sonrisa la abruma a ella y le hace corresponderle, mientras que Víctor le deja muy en claro con la expresión de su rostro que no desea escuchar palabra alguna de sus labios. Por supuesto, JJ no hace caso.

"Nikiforov, ¿cierto? No sabía que podías cantar así". Víctor rueda los ojos, antes de girar su rostro al lado contrario con la esperanza de que eso le haga entender a Leroy que no le interesa escucharlo. Por supuesto, JJ continúa como si nada. "Planeo formar una banda, ¿sabes? Y creo que una voz como la tuya podría caernos bastante bien. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes? Sí lo haces, tal vez pueda salvar tu trasero del director". Eso suena para Víctor como un reto, un intento de demostrar poderío sobre él. Acepta solo porque cree que le será imposible, porque le gustó la idea de verlo fallar y restregárselo en la cara. Leroy no es alguien que le agrade mucho, pese a que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar realmente con él; solo sabe que a Mónik le gusta y eso le es suficiente para tenerlo en los primeros números de su lista negra.

Sin embargo, pese a las sospechas, ocurre lo impensable: después de que JJ hablara con el director, Víctor solo tuvo que quedarse en castigo durante tres días. Ni siquiera lo suspendieron.

 **Segundo acto:**

Víctor Nikiforov pertenece a dos bandas, pero poco a poco deja de lado aquella que le dio su primera oportunidad. Más que amistad, Víctor nota la diferencia de talentos y esfuerzo entre ambas. Aquella que forma con Georgi, Emil y Seung es un grupito de amigos que solo pasan el tiempo y juegan a querer ser músicos. En cambio, con JJ y Otabek las cosas van muy en serio. No hacen _covers_ como en la primera, sino que trabajan con sus propias creaciones. Mientras todas las letras son de Víctor, algunas antiguas que mantenía ocultas en sus cuadernos y otras nuevas que nacieron producto del renovado aire de inspiración; los arreglos musicales suelen caer en manos del resto de la agrupación. Pese a eso, y por el desagrado de Víctor hacia JJ que nunca ha podido eliminar del todo, muchas veces le cuesta aceptar abiertamente que hacen un buen trabajo en conjunto y que la música que ahora acompaña sus letras no solo es magnífica, sino que ha hecho aflorar en él esa emoción que sintió al escribirlas, al escucharlas por primera vez en su cabeza, cuando apenas eran notas y palabras sueltas que poco a poco tomaban sentido. Así, conforme JJ y Otabek le muestran alguna novedad en la composición, de pronto Víctor se ve asintiendo con una sonrisa mientras escucha y nota como la música le hierve desde las venas y le inspira a cantar, a entonar con fuerza esos sentimientos vueltos palabras, vueltos canción. De esa forma, nacen las versiones primitivas de "Do I Wanna Know?", "Feeling Good" y la que después Víctor sería incapaz de nombrar… la canción de su protesta, la primera canción de su infancia, la canción que escribió como un réquiem para las personas más importantes de su vida.

 **Tercer acto:**

Georgi quiere creer que la estancia de Víctor en la otra banda es solo una etapa, sin percatarse que es la suya la cual realmente está dejando atrás. Después de notar su ausencia en varios ensayos, Georgi intenta hacerlo permanecer con ellos, ya sea proponiendo componer canciones propias o buscar lugares nuevos en los cuales les permitan tocar. Pero mientras él se esfuerza por convencer al gerente de un pequeño bar con muy poca clientela que les permita la oportunidad, JJ llama por teléfono a Otabek y Víctor para anunciarles que desde ese momento, cada viernes y sábado, tocarán en el bar Prix, uno de los más concurridos de la ciudad.

 **Cuarto acto:**

Como un intento desesperado más, al notar como la brecha entre ellos y Víctor se vuelve más grande, Georgi aparece en el garaje de su casa con la inscripción recién llenada para participar en un concurso de bandas. Víctor escucha con desgano los detalles, las bases, el premio que se promete al ganador. No es nada importante en realidad, nada que vaya a transcender más allá de ganar algo de dinero y una pequeña promoción a nivel estatal. De todas formas, Víctor sabe bien que no ganarán, lo nota en su ingenuidad y su entusiasmo, en la forma que celebran un próximo triunfo con canciones incompletas y _covers_ que nadie desea escuchar.

"Participarás, ¿cierto? No podemos hacerlo sin nuestro vocalista estrella". Alimentan su ego, ¿cómo negarse ante eso? Ante las miradas de los otros tres que esperan con ilusión una respuesta positiva de su parte, como si fuera el único ser capaz de cambiarles la existencia.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?". Sí, ¿por qué no? No van a ganar, pero tal vez sea divertido, tal vez eso puede llenarlos de la pasión y la seriedad que tanta falta les ha hecho. Si Víctor sigue empeñado en mantenerse en su banda, pese a los grandes avances que ha logrado con JJ y Otabek, es porque los aprecia, porque le gustaría que fuese esa la que triunfara.

Pero justo el día del concurso, justo cuando Georgi, Emil y Seung aguardan a un lado del escenario con instrumentos en mano y una ansiedad que amenaza por consumirlos vivos, el celular de Víctor no es respondido por nadie. A tan solo dos minutos de su presentación, no hay ni una sola señal de su vocalista estrella. No saben que algo más interesante se ha cruzado en su camino.

 **Quinto acto:**

Con uniformes de meseros y charolas en sus manos, Víctor, JJ y Otabek logran escabullirse a una fiesta privada donde, según los rumores, encontrarán gente importante del medio musical. Dentro, es fácil para ellos cambiar su ropa y hacerse pasar por un trio de invitados más, lo que les permite la libertad de deambular por el salón en busca de peces gordos. Pero las cosas se complican más de lo planeado, hay más rostros desconocidos que alguno que puedan identificar como importante, y la noche transcurre sin obtener ninguna novedad. Por lo menos no hasta que Víctor es abordado por un muy ebrio Christophe Giacometti, quien ha bebido casi al punto de la intoxicación porque su jefe, Yakov, le ha dado ya el ultimátum: será despedido a fin de mes. Entre sus lamentos y el arrepentimiento por haber perdido tan pronto un trabajo con excelente paga y beneficios, Chris se permite una última diversión antes de que ese mundo lo abandone… Y, de inmediato, Víctor es quien capta su completa atención. Resalta por sobre todos los demás porque es la única figura que le parece estática y entera, que sobresale de ese universo distorsionado y caótico en el cual se encuentra sumergido. Es como si le inspirara estabilidad; como si supiera que, al acercarse a él y sostener su mano, su entorno dejará de girar. Quizá sea por el aura atrayente a su alrededor, como si fuera el sol de ese universo; quizá por esos ojos azules que parecen estallar en pequeñas y apasionantes explosiones cuando sus miradas se encuentran apenas unos segundos; o porque ya, desde ese momento, aun cuando olvidará ese encuentro debido a su ebriedad, intuye que ese chico va a ser su salvador, su mejor amigo, el hombre que volteará en tantos sentidos su perspectiva.

Sin embargo, del otro extremo, la sensación es diferente: hay desagrado por parte de Víctor cuando Christophe se acerca a él. Está tan ebrio que apenas se le comprenden un par de frases sueltas, pero eso le permite a Víctor fingir con mayor facilidad que escucha sus delirios de borracho. Eso es un buen señuelo, un excelente distractor para que siga buscando algún rostro de renombre al cual acercarse. Christophe le parece inofensivo, algo patético incluso, hasta que una tarjeta de presentación aparece temblorosa justo frente a su rostro y Víctor no solo lee un nombre, sino un trabajo y un lugar: DV Records. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y el interés real se vuelca en Chris. Aun con su pobre fluidez debido al alcohol, Víctor se da cuenta del excelente pez que es y continua con el coqueteo, con el cortejo pobre y brusco de un borracho, hasta llevarlo casi a las últimas consecuencias: cuando la propuesta del hotel sale de los labios contrarios, Víctor declina y le devuelve su tarjeta, pero con una dirección escrita en el reverso y la promesa de que ahí encontrará algo espectacular.

 **Sexto acto:**

Víctor se sentiría culpable por abandonar a Georgi y los demás en el concurso de no ser porque se encuentra demasiado entusiasmo ante la idea de haber cumplido su misión en aquella fiesta. Los desaires de sus amigos son fácilmente mitigados por la emoción que le genera esperar que, en algún momento, Christophe Giacometti cruce la puerta del bar Prix y los "descubra". Tiene tanta confianza en lo que ha logrado crear en conjunto con JJ y Otabek, que está seguro que aquel asistente no dudara en llevarlos ante el representante para quien trabaja una vez los escuche y los vea arriba del escenario.

Toda la mente y la atención de Víctor se concentra en la espera de ese momento, como si Georgi, Emil y Seung ahora formaran parte de un pasado al cual ya no tiene acceso. No le molesta que ninguno le dirija la mirada durante sus breves encuentros en los pasillos de la escuela, que ya no guarden su lugar a la hora del almuerzo o no lo esperen a la salida para ir a la casa de Georgi a ensayar. Ni siquiera Víctor hace el intento de acercarse, puede decirse que incluso ha olvidado la banda que creó desde sus cimientos con ellos. Y quizá es lo que más les pesa, que Víctor no tenga el mínimo interés de pedirles una disculpa. Pero seguirán esperando por él, por aquel perdón, con la sensación agría sobre sus pechos de que son ellos quienes han perdido mucho más de lo que era justo, de lo que realmente merecían.

 **Séptimo acto:**

Christophe Giocometti aparece una semana después en el bar Prix, tal como Víctor tanto lo deseó. No lo recuerda a él, a su encuentro, a sus propios patéticos intentos por llevarlo a la cama más por despecho que por deseo, pero la tarjeta con aquella dirección y aquella promesa generan un gusanillo de curiosidad que no puede eliminar. ¿Qué tiene que perder? Y tal vez sea que, aun sin recordar rostros, sucesos, sabe bastante bien que lo que encontrará ahí será una revelación. Y efectivamente lo es. Apenas pone un pie dentro, se encuentra con un escenario que parece estallar en llamas al ritmo potente del rock, a la melodía de una voz tan apasionante, intensa, que lo deja sin aliento, tembloroso, como si hubiera sido recibido de inmediato con un puñetazo al estómago. Le cuesta mucho procesar lo que sucede, quienes son aquellos tres chicos que tocan y se destruyen sobre el escenario, dejando tanta humanidad en él, que quedan solo alma y divinidad en ellos. Ciertamente, el rock nunca ha sido del agradado o desagrado de sus gustos, pero es la primera vez que se siente tan motivado y extasiado escuchando algo así. Quizá más que la música, es lo que ve al fondo de aquel bar, justo ahí donde una masa de personas se aglomera entre gritos y empujones que los vuelven irreconocibles entre sí y que los hace resaltar a ellos sobre los demás. Si esos chicos pueden lograr eso con una cantidad limitada de personas, Chris se imagina a la perfección como será frente a un auditorio repleto de miles de espectadores. Seguro serían capaces de desbaratar al mundo entero en un solo concierto.

La voz del vocalista es, sin duda, lo que más destaca sobre su sonido, lo que termina de convencerlo de que tiene oro puro al alcance de sus manos. Chris siente su corazón resonar de tal forma con ella, que ni siquiera llama a Yakov para informarle lo que ha descubierto y si acaso está interesado. Simplemente llama por ellos una vez el show termina, los sienta a los tres en la misma mesa y, con una invitación de tragos, les habla sobre la fama, el éxito, el dinero, el reconocimiento mundial, las multitudes coreando sus canciones y alabándolos como los dioses que demostraban ser, el cambiar la historia de la música y comenzar como estandartes de una nueva generación… promesas que para cualquiera podrían ser demasiado fantasiosas, irreales… Para cualquiera menos para ellos.

Christophe sonríe cuando aceptan hablar con Feltsman casi de inmediato. Cree que está usando a esos chicos para mantener su trabajo, pero no sabe que en realidad él es usado por Víctor... Y que no será la única vez.


	7. Anexo 2

**WIKIPEDIA: ON ICE**

On Ice es una banda estadounidense de rock alternativo formada en 2003, la cual cuenta con cuatro integrantes después de que su vocalista, Víctor Nikiforov, anunciara su salida de ella. Los miembros actuales son: JJ Leroy, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin y Mila Babicheva.

Desde el lanzamiento de su primer disco _Zombie_ , la agrupación ha cosechado innumerables premios y reconocimientos, así como una triunfante aceptación, tanto del público en general como de la crítica, lo que los ha llevado a ser catalogados como una de las mejores bandas de rock en la actualidad. Sin embargo, tras su cuarta producción _The final_ , y más precisamente, tras el lanzamiento del single "Where is love?" de _Live and live_ , álbum con fecha tentativa de salida para mediados del 2018, la agrupación se vio en un evidente declive, recaudando una gran cantidad de comentarios y críticas negativas, y una pésima recepción por parte del público general. Esta situación conllevó a la salida de Víctor Nikiforov, quien declaró sus propósito de crear un disco como solista. Tan solo una semana después, On Ice anunció sus intenciones de continuar con el lanzamiento de _Live and live_ una vez realizara una breve búsqueda para conseguir un nuevo vocalista que sustituyera a Nikiforov.

Después un mes de ausencia del ojo público, a finales de febrero, Víctor es declarado oficialmente desaparecido en una rueda de prensa realizada por On Ice, su productora DV Records y el representante interino de Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti.

Actualmente, se esparce el rumor de que Víctor ha muerto; sin embargo, no ha habido ninguna nueva declaración por parte de la banda o Giacometti que lo confirme.

* * *

 **DATOS GENERALES**

 **Origen** Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

 **INFORMACIÓN** **ARTÍSTICA**

 **Género(s)** Rock alternativo, Indie rock, Hard rock, Rock progresivo

 **Período de actividad** 2003-Presente

 **Discográfica** DV Records

 **WEB**

 **Sitio web**

 **MIEMBROS**

Jean Jacques (JJ) Leroy

Yuri Plisetsky

Otabek Altin

Mila Babicheva

 **ANTIGUOS MIEMBROS**

Víctor Nikiforov

* * *

 **HISTORIA**

 **Formación y** _ **Love**_ **(2001-2002)**

Víctor Nikiforov, Jean Jacques Leroy y Otabek Altin se conocieron durante sus años de facultad. Después de un incidente donde Nikiforov subió a la azotea de la escuela como parte de una protesta, los tres conformaron una agrupación casual de amigos y trabajaron en las primeras versiones de algunas de las canciones que formarían parte de _Zombie_ , entre ellas "Do I Wanna Know?", "Feeling Good" y, por supuesto, "*****".

Durante algún tiempo, fueron la atracción principal en el bar Prix en Nueva York, hasta que lograron el contacto con Yakov Feltsman, actual representante, quien les otorgó el enlace para que DV Records firmara un contrato con ellos.

Después de una producción de unos cuantos meses y la unión de Yuri Plisetsky a la agrupación, a finales del 2001, _Love_ salió a la luz bajo el primer nombre oficial de la banda: The Kings. Dicho álbum, según declaraciones de la misma agrupación, fue producido y supervisado en su mayoría por los directivos de DV Records, con letras de un compositor anónimo. Además, se les fue negada una participación mayoritaria pese a que ya contaban con canciones con las cuales trabajar, mismas que fueron rechazadas para aparecer en esta primera producción.

 _Love_ obtuvo pésimas críticas y muy bajas ventas desde sus primeras semanas de lanzamiento, por lo que la banda, tras una negociación con _**Celestino**_ Cialdini, productor principal de DV Records, decidió cambiar el concepto y realizar el relanzamiento de su imagen con una nueva producción, esta vez bajo el nombre de On Ice y con una nueva integrante sumada a sus filas.

En varias entrevistas, Víctor Nikiforov ha declarado: "Después de un tiempo, descubrimos que todos teníamos cierta fascinación por el patinaje artístico. El de algunos era meramente para observar; otros, como JJ y yo, incluso lo practicábamos de manera regular, como un _hobbie_ más además de la música. Es por ello que decidimos redefinir el nombre de la banda a ese gusto que nos identificaba a todos, en mayor o menor medida. Lo gracioso es que el nombre fue sugerido por Yuri más como una broma. A todos nos encantó menos a él. Fue mayoría de votos, lo siento".

 **Zombie (2003-2005)**

Con la renovación de una nueva imagen y un nuevo concepto, Mila Babicheva se unió a la banda, siendo ella quien terminaría por otorgar a On Ice la esencia que había faltado en la producción de su primer disco fallido, del cual incluso la propia agrupación ha decidido negar su existencia.

Mientras las letras de este álbum fueron compuestas en su mayoría por Víctor Nikiforov, la música resultó en un trabajo en conjunto con todos los miembros, con un mayor permiso creativo por parte de DV Records. "*****" fue el primer single que vio la luz y, pese a las bajas expectativas que la crítica tenía después del fracaso de _Love_ , se convirtió rápidamente en un éxito comercial y un himno emblemático que distinguiría a On Ice y sus fans. Desde sus primeras semanas de lanzamiento, "*****" obtuvo los primeros lugares en varias listas y tops de importante prestigio, así como ser catalogada como la mejor canción del 2003 en varias premiaciones, entre ellas los MTV Awards y los Grammy.

"Do I Wanna Know?", "Feeling Good" e "Irresistible", siguiente singles, emularon un éxito similar, lo que llevó a catalogar a _Zombie_ no solo como uno de los mejores discos del año, con varios premios para respaldar tal afirmación, sino de la historia. "El planeta debería sentirse orgulloso por tal pieza de rock que On Ice nos ha entregado en _Zombie_ : es emocionante, sofisticada, poética", Richard Pells, crítico musical.

En 2004, inició la gira "I'm a zombie" por Estados Unidos, la cual procuró estadios y auditorios llenos a su total capacidad. Dicho éxito se emularía en posteriores giras por el resto de América y Europa.

Al anunciarse la entrada de _Zombie_ para el mercado europeo, se lanzó una edición _deluxe_ del álbum, la cual incluía tres canciones inéditas y exclusivas, entre las cuales "Maybe I, Maybe You" destacó.

 **History Makers (2008-2010)**

Después del éxito aplastante de _Zombie_ , el cual pondría el nombre de On Ice en un importante lugar en la historia de la música, en abril de 2008 salió a la luz su segunda producción, _History makers_ , la cual terminaría por cimentar la fama y popularidad de la banda a nivel mundial, abriéndoles camino para posteriores giras en Asia. El primer single homónimo del disco emuló un éxito impresionante con respecto a su antecesor, lo que le otorgó a la agrupación nuevas nominaciones y premios, así como un buen recibimiento por parte de la crítica.

Al igual que _Zombie_ , la composición musical estuvo a cargo en su mayoría por los integrantes de la banda, lo que le daría a Víctor Nikiforov un mayor reconocimiento por la realización de sus letras, las cuales destacan no solo por otorgar diferentes visiones del amor, la superación, el bien y el mal, sino que el concepto principal de todo el álbum partió en contar una historia central, misma que se desarrolla en diferentes actos, conformados por cada una de las canciones que aparecen en el disco.

"La historia es un sobre un patinador muy cerca del retiro, quien ha perdido toda la pasión por el deporte al cual le ha dedicado su vida entera. A pesar de encontrarse todavía en lo alto, no desea retirarse sin sentir, por última vez, aquello que lo llevó hasta ese sitio. Por supuesto, eso lo encontrará cuando una nueva persona aparezca en su vida, enseñándole que existen muchas más formas de amar, no solo a otros, sino a uno mismo, a lo que uno hace", Víctor Nikiforov en entrevista.

A finales del 2008, On Ice inició el tour "We make history" en algunas ciudades importantes del mundo. La crítica aplaudió el espectáculo montado para esta gira, calificándolo de innovador, hermoso y atrayente, especialmente por implementar un pequeño espectáculo de patinaje dentro de sus actuaciones en estadios, lo cual se tradujo en una excelente asistencia y boletos agotados tan solo horas después de salidos a la venta.

 **Amazing! (2012-2014)**

Tras un año de descanso para la banda y varios meses más de trabajo en una nueva producción, _Amazing!_ fue lanzado en octubre de 2012 junto con un single homónimo. Si bien la esencia alternativa y rock de _Zombie_ e _History makers_ aún pueden percibirse, es en esta etapa donde se reconoce un cambio mayor en el estilo de On Ice, así como un mayor protagonismo de Mila Babivecha en algunas canciones, teniendo incluso dos como la vocalista principal: "Emergency" y "The only exception".

Es en esta etapa donde inician los rumores sobre conflictos internos y diferencias creativas dentro de la agrupación, así como una posible inclinación homosexual por parte de Nikiforov tras la difusión de algunas fotos comprometedoras con Christophe Giacometti, asistente de su representante Yakov Feltsman. Nikiforov nunca realizó ninguna declaración o negativa al respecto, aunque en los meses consiguientes a ello, fue captado de manera pública acompañado por diversas mujeres, algunas desconocidas, otras actrices o modelos, pero sin llegar a concretarse nada serio con alguna.

El recibimiento del público y las opiniones de la crítica se volvieron un tanto dispersas y contrarias con respecto a _Amazing!_ Algunos aplaudieron la evolución que On Ice dio con este álbum, mientras que otros aseguraron que su calidad había menguado un poco y el cambio resultó negativo. Por otra parte, los espectáculos en vivo se mantuvieron en un estatus alto, lo que le merecieron varios halagos y reconocimientos, pese al accidente que JJ tuvo durante uno de los primeros conciertos de su gira en América, cuando fue golpeado en la cabeza con una de las guitarras que Víctor solía lanzar como parte del espectáculo durante sus presentaciones. Pese a que esto implicó una hospitalización para él y que el tour se viera retrasado por algunas semanas, los conciertos se mantuvieron con una excelente recepción y sobreventa de boletos.

A finales de la promoción de _Amazing!_ , se esparció el rumor de un supuesto embarazo de Mila Babicheva, tras su ausencia en algunas presentaciones, dentro programas y festivales musicales, que la banda nunca aclaró. Después de varias semanas, Babicheva salió a esclarecer en una rueda de prensa que sus ausencias se habían provocado debido a problemas de salud que no especificó. Su bajo peso, que fue más notorio en esta última etapa, provocó las sospechas de que esos problemas de salud eran realmente problemas alimenticios.

 **The final (2015-2016)**

 _The final_ salió a luz en marzo del 2015, bajo el cobijo de varios escándalos que menguaron su lanzamiento. Mientras las sospechas de problemas alimenticios de Babicheva se mantenían, Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin fueron encarcelados brevemente al provocar algunos disturbios dentro un antro en Londres.

Más allá de eso, la recepción de _The Final_ en ambos sentidos fue mala. Tanto crítica como fans en general proclamaron a _The Final_ como una copia malograda de _Zombie,_ sin nada nuevo que aportar y con canciones "mediocres y bastantes planas, que abandonaron su toque épico en alguna parte del camino". Ninguno de los tres singles presentados, siquiera el homónimo del disco, resultó ser una obra que destacara por sobre el promedio del momento, lo que los llevó a lograr apenas unas mínimas nominaciones, pero sin obtener ningún premio importante durante esta etapa.

Ante las evidentes críticas y la respuesta negativa del público, Nikiforov declaró en varios programas y entrevistas que, a diferencia de todos los discos anteriores, en _The Final_ no le habían permitido participar en el desarrollo creativo de las letras. Muchos vieron esto solo como una justificación, sobre todo cuando Leroy y Plisetsky aclararon que en realidad había sido el mismo Víctor quien se negó a componer las canciones del disco, debido a "bloqueos creativos", lo que llevó a DV Records a recurrir a terceros para la producción de este álbum.

La gira "Not final" tuvo una breve duración en comparación con las anteriores, con menos ciudades agendadas, lo que, en contraste, logró una excelente asistencia y boletos agotados en casi todas sus fechas.

A finales del tour, Víctor se vio involucrado en un accidente automovilístico, lo que puso en evidencia los problemas de consumo de drogas y alcohol que, desde un par de años atrás, se rumoreaban con cierta fuerza. Tras pagar una fianza, debió pasar un par de semanas en un centro de rehabilitación.

 **Live and live (2017-Actualidad)**

A mediados de 2017, se comenzó la producción de un nuevo álbum de estudio, pese a las constantes sospechas de que la banda se separaría tras el fracaso de _The Final,_ sumado al anuncio de que JJ contraería matrimonio con su novia Isabella Yang y el rumor de un posible hijo de Víctor Nikiforov tras ser este fotografiado junto a una mujer embaraza, Mónik Mantis, a quien ya antes le fuera atribuida una relación con el vocalista.

El 25 de diciembre, fue lanzado a nivel mundial el primer single del disco _Live and live_ , bajo la promesa de que sería el regreso absoluto de On Ice y, sobre todo, de Víctor Nikiforov. Sin embargo, "Where is love?" fue recibido bajo intensas críticas negativas, alegando esto como una prueba de que Nikiforov y On Ice habían perdido su chispa.

Mientras que la salida del disco se contemplaba para abril, Víctor anunció a principios de 2018 que abandonaba On Ice debido a diferencias creativas y una convivencia que se había vuelto insostenible. Casi un mes después, tras fuertes rumores de su desaparición, tanto la banda como DV Records confirmaron este hecho como real, aunque se han negado a realizar declaraciones con respecto a la creencia de que Víctor Nikiforov ha muerto.

Hasta el momento, On Ice solo ha anunciado que la producción y el lanzamiento de _Live and live_ continúa, aunque se verá retrasada hasta mediados de año para permitirles buscar un vocalista que reemplace a Nikiforov. Esto ha generado bastantes críticas y negativas por parte del público y fans, quienes han calificado al grupo de insensibles.

* * *

 **MIEMBROS**

Víctor Nikiforov: voz principal y segunda guitarra (2003-2018).

JJ Leroy: guitarra principal (2003-presente).

Yuri Plisetsky: bajo (2003-presente).

Otabek Altin: batería (2003-presente).

Mila Babicheva: teclado, violín, segunda voz y coros (2003-presente).

* * *

 **DISCOGRAFÍA**

 **Álbumes de estudio**

 **2003:** Zombie

 **2004:** Zombie (versión deluxe)

 **2008** : History Makers

 **2012:** Amazing!

 **2015:** The Final

 **2018:** Live and live

* * *

 ***Última edición:** 02 de diciembre del 2018.

 ***ADVERTENCIA:** Esta página de Wikipedia puede ser editada en cualquier momento. Además, como cualquier artículo de la página, puede contener información no muy fidedigna debido a la edición de terceros. Manténganse atentos a las fechas de edición y a las republicaciones de esta parte.


	8. Track 3: Do I Wanna Know?

**TRACK 3: Do I Wanna Know?***

 **PLAY**

 _Have you got color in your cheeks'_ _  
_ _Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide_ _  
_ _That sticks around like something's in your teeth_ _  
_ _And some aces up your sleeve_ _  
_ _I had no idea that you're in deep_ _  
_ _I dreamt about you near me every night this week_ _  
_ _How many secrets can you keep'_ _  
_ _'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_ _  
_ _When I play it on repeat_ _  
_ _Until I fall asleep_ _  
_ _Spilling drinks on my settee_

Yuuri Katsuki sobre un escenario era... demasiado aburrido.

Y "demasiado" era quizá un término que se quedaba algo corto. Tanto Víctor como Chris no pudieron evitar mirarse entre sí tras el primer minuto de la canción, un _cover_ mal interpretado de "Do I Wanna Know?" de On Ice. Y la culpa en realidad no la tenía la pésima acústica del lugar: ¿quién no le perdería el interés a un chico que se mantenía estático sobre el escenario, sin atreverse a mirar al público que tenía enfrente? Era obvio que este tampoco tuviera interés en mirarlo a él, a su grupo, quienes en esencia tenían la misma vibra insulsa que su vocalista. Todos los asistentes conversaban entre sí, como si esa tonada desabrida, sin forma ni fuerza, proviniera de un disco que habían escuchado ya demasiadas veces.

Algo en Chris se sentía incómodo al intentar prestarle atención. Era obvio que ese chico moría de vergüenza e inseguridad de estar ahí arriba, frente a todos, y esa sensación se transmitía con facilidad a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle los ojos encima. De no ser porque su apariencia encajaba demasiado bien con la de aquel chico del video y porque se había asegurado de investigarlo a fondo, hubiera jurado que no se trataban de la misma persona.

Cuando la canción terminó, cuando ningún aplauso resonó en el bar y el chico bajó con rapidez del escenario, casi como si huyera de ese silencio que pesaba tenso, incómodo, tanto Víctor como Christophe bebieron el resto de sus bebidas de un solo trato, como si quisieran borrarse la amarga imagen que habían visto.

—Eso fue horrible —declaró Chris apenas ya no hubo líquido en su vaso.

Víctor no respondió, seguía con su mirada fija en el escenario, aunque esta era demasiada clara con lo que pensaba en ese momento: estaba de acuerdo con Chris, pero no quería darle la razón.

—Supongo que buscarás a alguien más.

Chris se encogió de hombros.

—Me mandaron para que lo llevara con ellos. Yo solo voy a cumplir mi trabajo. Aunque admito que, si dependiera solo de mí, no, no lo llevaría. Podrá tener una voz muy parecida a la tuya, pero no tiene la pasión que tú sí.

—La tiene, viste el video —Y no solo Chris, Víctor lo había visto tantas veces, repetido en tantas ocasiones, que solo le bastaba cerrar los ojos para rememorar con extraordinario detalle cada gesto, cada expresión que denotaba sentimientos desde la más pequeña fibra. Sabía que ese chico albergaba en su interior una tonelada de pasión, de entusiasmo, solo necesitaba aprender a sacarla sobre el escenario—. Necesita trabajar en ello. Creo que es bastante obvio que le cuesta estar en un escenario. Superado eso, seguramente podrá hacer una excelente presentación.

—No me lo digas a mí, no seré yo quien lo juzgue al final. Si se comporta de esa forma en la audición, estará acabo. Ellos no tienen el interés de entrenar a un novato.

Chris se puso de pie, con su vaso vacío y el de Víctor en las manos, para llenarlos de nuevo con algo de bebida. Pero no fue lo único a lo cual se aproximó a la barra. Al chico que atendía le anunció su deseo de hablar con Katsuki. Volvió solo a la mesa, pero con la promesa de que Yuuri lo vería en cuanto se desocupara.

Durante los próximos minutos, sobre el mal sonido de la canción que resonaba en las desgastadas bocinas, se instauró un silencio entre los dos. Pero no porque no tuvieran nada que hablar, sino porque ambos estaban demasiado atentos a la escena que se desarrollaba cerca de la barra: a como Yuuri, al parecer, no quería acercarse a ellos (podían intuir que era por timidez, quizá vergüenza de una presentación que para él había sido horrible). Pero los otros chicos quienes tocaban con él, lo empujaban con demasiada insistencia, hasta que pareció ceder.

Yuuri caminó hasta ellos, hasta colocarse de pie, justo enfrente, y después más silencio, más tensión. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarles qué es lo que buscaban. Chris ya intuía que todo sería un fracaso. Con verlo en vivo, tan de cerca, se daba cuenta que él realmente no tenía la madera para ser una estrella. No en ese momento. Quizá era talentoso, sí, pero se necesitaba más que eso para soportar el enorme salto que daría al volverse vocalista de una banda ya instituida y tan famosa como era On Ice. Había visto a personas como él sucumbir y desquebrajarse ante la presión, ser devorados enteros y escupidos como zombis por la enorme industria. Incluso vio caer a alguien que creyó digno oponente, a quien hubiera apostado su vida porque no se rompería. Pero se equivocó, a quien conoció esa noche no había sido al Víctor Nikiforov real, sino al de la máscara, al que sabía fingir tan bien que incluso había olvidado que lo hacía.

El chico que tenía enfrente suyo era sincero, sensible... y esos siempre eran los primeros en caer.

—Vamos, siéntate —comentó Chris con una abrumante sonrisa—. No mordemos, a menos que así lo quieras —Y le guiñó el ojo.

Víctor deseó arrojarle su vaso casi lleno. Si al chico le había costado tanto acercarse, con eso haría que huyera de inmediato, sin darles la oportunidad de decirle una sola palabra más. Pero, pese a todos los pronósticos, Yuuri se sentó en la silla de enfrente, en su mesa, manteniendo un semblante tan tenso y nervioso que su rostro parecía listo para romperse en cualquier instante.

Ante eso, Chris desligó un poco su sonrisa, para volver su gesto ligeramente más serio.

—Bien, iré al grano y sin rodeos —De su cartera, extrajo una tarjeta de presentación que dejó sobre la mesa. Yuuri no la tomó, solo la miró por encima—. Soy Christophe Giacometti y él es mi amigo, Vi… —Chris se calló, ¿cómo debía presentarlo? Si bien Víctor no lucía en absoluto como la estrella que todos reconocerían de inmediato, no creía tampoco prudente referirse a él por su verdadero nombre.

—Iván —respondió Víctor. Él sí había pensado en ello por bastante tiempo. Si bien aún no lo hacía, tarde o temprano tendría que conseguir credenciales y documentos falsos con una nueva identidad. Para ello, necesitaba un nombre.

Chris evitó mirarlo, seguro serían bastante obvias la sorpresa y la confusión si lo hacía.

—Soy el asistente de Yakov Feltsman, el representante de On Ice.

Ese nombre, ese grupo. Yuuri se abalanzó sobre la tarjeta que instantes antes se había negado a tomar. Aun así, aunque toda la información de Chris estaba ahí, lo miró con cierto recelo. Era normal. Cualquiera en su posición pensaría que le estaban jugando una broma.

—Es real, chico, no estás soñando —quiso bromear Chris—. Puedes investigar mi nombre si quieres, pero no creo que tengas tiempo para ello. Si estoy aquí, buscándote, es que deseo ofrecerte una oportunidad única.

Víctor torció los labios. Esa palabrería, la reconocía bastante bien.

—Se nota que eres fan del grupo, dudo que no conozcas lo que ha ocurrido con Víctor Nikiforov y el punto en el cual se encuentra la banda. Sabes que están buscando un reemplazo. Y resulta que ellos se encontraron con tu video...

—Ay, no... —la exclamación escapó espontánea de Yuuri, mientras hundía el rostro entre sus manos. Era obvio que no le gustaba la clase de atención que había ganado con ello.

—Tienes una voz muy parecida a la Víctor y, por eso, la banda desea conocerte. Quieren escucharte cantando en vivo.

Yuuri lo miró. Entre el recelo y la sorpresa de su mirada, lo que Víctor y Chris menos esperaron fue que el chico comenzara a reír con un tono bajo, casi imperceptible, pero con verdadera gracia. Poco después, cuando la sonrisa se desencajó de sus labios, supieron que solo era nerviosismo.

—Es imposible... —comentó antes de dejar la tarjeta de Chris en la mesa y empujarla hacia él. Sus manos temblaban, todo él lo hacía en realidad—. Imposible...

"Eso no puede pasarme a mí". Víctor guardaba silencio, pero era quien más estaba atento a las reacciones y expresiones de Yuuri. Casi pudo adivinar esas palabras siendo deletreadas sobre sus labios inmóviles. Él parecía ser una acumulación de emociones que se contenía dentro de sí mismo, una olla de presión a punto de reventar, ¿cómo alguien así no podía explotar en el escenario? En el único lugar en que tal vez podría hacerlo.

—Lo repito, no es una broma, si así lo crees. Es en serio, está pasando. Tienes una oportunidad que solo a uno en un millón le ocurre. ¿Vas desaprovecharlo por las dudas? —Chris empujó la tarjeta de nuevo hacia Yuuri, quien esta vez la tomó de vuelta de inmediato. Temblaba, hasta sus pensamientos lo hacían también, y fijaba su vista sobre ese pedazo de papel, como si en él esperara encontrar esa respuesta que necesitaba decir.

—Si aceptas, tomarás un vuelo conmigo hacia Nueva York y te presentarás ante On Ice y Yakov Feltsman, su representante. Ellos te realizarán pruebas, algunas preguntas. Aun si no quedaras —Porque Chris estaba seguro que no lo haría, no de esa forma—, ¡habrás conocido a los integrantes de un grupo que te gusta! Habrás convivido con ellos, quizá hasta hagan que los acompañes en alguna interpretación. Todos los gastos corren por nuestra cuenta, por supuesto.

—No conocería a Víctor...

—On Ice no es solo Víctor.

Chris miró al aludido de reojo, casi sonriendo con un dejo de maldad. Víctor fingió no darse cuenta.

—No puedo reemplazarlo.

Chris se mostraba más tranquilo, había logrado que las dudas de Yuuri giraran a otro entorno.

—Nadie te pide que lo hagas. Seguro muchos apreciarán a Yuuri Katsuki. Tienes potencial. Si me han mandado directamente hasta aquí con la exacta orden de que no vuelva sin ti, es porque han visto, ¿no crees?

Tomó varios segundos, mismos en los que poco a poco la duda en Yuuri dejó paso a la emoción. Víctor supo, aún antes que lo dijera, que aquel chico aceptaría y, sin notarlo, se encontró sonriendo para sí. Chris se hubiera llenado de sorpresa de haberlo notado.

—Sí... iré.

No era un "sí" rotundo, uno que se expresara sin duda de entre medio, pero para Chris fue suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta. Mañana viajaremos a primera a hora, así que vuelve cuanto antes y haz una maleta. Estarás un par de días...

Mientras hablaba, Chris había tomado su celular para buscar en línea qué vuelos había disponibles para Nueva York. Yuuri miraba una vez más la tarjeta. Temblaba, pero ese mismo temblor venía acompañado ahora de una sonrisa. Seguro todavía no se lo terminaba de creer y, aun cuando estuviera ahí frente a On Ice, en su audición, seguro no terminaría de procesarlo del todo.

Víctor lo observaba, preguntándose demasiadas cosas a la vez: ¿por qué de pronto se sentía feliz?, como si la emoción del chico se le hubiera contagiado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba lo que había visto en el escenario, lo que Chris dijo. Si no lograba mostrarse como Víctor lo vio en el parque, iban a rechazarlo de inmediato... Y él no quería eso, no quería ver a nadie más en su lugar que no fuera ese tal Yuuri Katsuki.

De pronto respingó. Chris continuaba dando detalles sobre el viaje, sobre la audición, pero ni él ni Yuuri lo escuchaban. Este lo miraba por primera vez desde que se sentó enfrente suyo y había provocado que sus ojos se encontraran.

Desde que había cambiado su apariencia, Víctor odiaba que la gente lo mirara con tanto detalle, como Yuuri hacía en ese momento. Siempre temía que alguien pudiera reconocerlo debajo de la barba, del cabello oscuro y en melena, de los lentes de contacto negros... Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, como si lo analizara con mayor atención. Algo brusco se agitó dentro de Víctor, como si el rojizo de aquellos orbes comenzara a quemar sus entrañas, y tuvo mucho miedo, demasiado, tanto que el impulso de ponerse de pie y huir estuvo a punto de ganarle... Pero algo más pasó. El celular del chico comenzó a sonar, con el coro de "Do I Wanna Know?" como tono.

Los labios del menor se fruncieron un poco cuando lo tomó y miró el nombre que se reflejaba en la pantalla, como si presintiera algo. Entonces respondió.

—Minako, lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar... —Y aun así, su voz resguardaba cierto temblor, cierta emoción, misma que se desvaneció tras escuchar lo que la otra persona en la línea le decía.

—¿Ella...? ¿Ahora...? Minako, ¡yo...!

Pero no dijo más. Christophe y Víctor lo observaban en silencio, dándose cuenta como, de un momento a otro, sus ojos se nublaron en un puñado de lágrimas. La tarjeta de Chris que Yuuri todavía sostenía, en ese momento era ya una bola de papel haciéndose trizas en medio de su puño.

—Sí, sí... Iré enseguida... ¡Iré!

Yuuri colgó de forma abrupta, se puso de pie y, sin devolverles la mirada, le dijo a Christophe que no podía ser él, que debía buscar a otra persona.

—¡Katsuki! —Pero Yuuri ya había salido a toda prisa de ahí.

Por supuesto, ninguno entendía qué demonios había pasado.

 **PAUSE**

 **PLAY**

Habían decidido buscar a Yuuri al día siguiente. Por lo pronto, Chris debía encontrar un hotel en el cual pasar la noche. Tenía dinero, insumos que la propia disquera le pagaría, por lo que no tendría problemas con ese tema. De todas formas, no pudo rechazar la invitación de Víctor cuando este le ofreció quedarse en su departamento. La idea le había parecido atractiva, pues desde que Víctor había "desaparecido" para días después llamarle y contarle por qué necesitaba que hiciera algunos trámites en su nombre, nunca habían hablado de ello realmente. Esperaba poder extraer algunas verdades, algunos por qué, y, si tenía mucha suerte, tal vez hacerlo volver. Quizá no a la banda, quizá no a la fama, pero por lo menos de la tumba.

Claro que, apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar, se arrepintió enormemente al ver el basurero en el cual Víctor vivía.

—No solo pareces un vagabundo, vives como uno —no pudo evitar exclamar al momento en que pateaba una lata vacía de cerveza.

Víctor, quien se dejó caer sin más encima de unas bolsas vacías de frituras, le sonrió con gracia. Chris entendió mejor el porqué de la invitación. Lo que no podía procesar, es como Víctor había llegado a ese punto. Sin ser realmente un maniático a la limpieza, aquel siempre fue bastante pulcro desde lo conoció. Incluso cuando comenzó la temporada de fiestas y borracheras en las que siempre caí inconsciente, siempre que volvía en sí al día siguiente y se encontraba en casa, procuraba que las personas de la limpieza dejaran todo impecable lo antes posible. Incluso un día lo encontró recogiendo su propio desastre y el de los demás chicos después de una fiesta en el hotel donde se hospedan, solo porque había solicitado la limpieza de la habitación y le habían anunciado que la harían, pero una vez el siguiente turno empezara media hora después. ¿Cómo alguien así había caído en eso? En vivir rodeado de tanta basura y desperdicios que poco faltaba para que estos tapizaran el suelo por completo.

Aguantando la tentación de llamar un taxi para que lo llevara a un sitio más salubre, logró sentarse a un lado de Víctor. Por lo menos ahí no había basuras grandes, pero se imaginaba que realmente no estaba del todo limpio.

De entre tantos temas por hablar, de entre tantas preguntas, Chris seleccionó aquello de lo cual quería deshacerse de inmediato.

—Mónik no ha dejado de llamarme desde que lo supo. Asegura que sigues vivo.

—¿No le basta el dinero que le traspasaste?

—Sabes que no es por el dinero —Sí, Víctor lo sabía muy bien—. Por favor, déjame decirle que sigues vivo y habla con ella. Ya no la soporto.

Víctor esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa. El mejor que nadie conocía lo molesta que podía ser. Pero, aun así…

—No, sabes que no guardará el secreto.

—¿Por qué continúas con esto, Víctor? Si de verdad querías dejarlo todo, solo bastaba con que anunciaras tu retiro total y te fueras a otro país. Estarían un par de semanas hablando de ti sin parar, pero con el tiempo te olvidarían, te dejarían en paz.

Víctor no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta. Cuando tomó esa decisión, más como una vía de escape para que lo dejaran en paz, fue porque sentía que en algún momento volvería realidad su mentira. Solo resultó que estaba tomando más tiempo del que esperaba. Solo resultó que, al final, se dio cuenta que realmente no quería hacerlo, no quería morir. Y para ese entonces, también había comprendido que no valía la pena volver a lo mismo, a lo que le había hecho huir en primer lugar.

Gracioso y lastimero, no quería morir, pero tampoco sabía cómo vivir de ese punto en adelante.

—Víctor...

-—Es la primera puerta. Mi habitación. No hay basura ahí. Largo. —Y tenía razón, únicamente la sala y la cocina eran un desastre, pero sus espacios íntimos, la habitación y el baño, se mantenían limpios, ordenados, como los tendría el antiguo Víctor a quien nunca le gustó la suciedad.

Chris se puso de pie, tras dejar un suspiro al aire.

—Te doy una semana, Víctor, para que decidas que harás con Mónik. Si no hablas tú, lo haré yo.

 **PAUSE**

 **PLAY**

Cuatro días, y Víctor y Chris habían asistido religiosamente en cada uno de ellos al bar en busca de Yuuri. Se hubieran ahorrado el viaje, pues el chico nunca se presentó. Y por más que intentaron extraer algo de información a los trabajadores del bar sobre dónde o cuándo podrían encontrarlo, ninguno habló. Era obvio que Yuuri les había pedido que no lo hicieran, pues incluso ellos mismos les insistían que dejaran de buscarlo.

Chris estaba cansado de eludir a Yakov, quien llamaba cada hora para saber qué había ocurrido, quizá pensado que se había desviado de su misión y gastaba el dinero del viaje con algún lindo trasero que había encontrado por ahí. No sería la primera vez y, ciertamente, Chris estaría haciendo eso de no ser porque Víctor le estuviera impidiendo irse. Chris solo había planeado un intento más, mismo que al notar infructífero, le hubiera hecho volver con las manos vacías. Sin importar que tan buena voz tuviera Katsuki, que tan parecido era a la de Víctor, desde que lo vio sobre el escenario sabía ya que se trataba de un caso perdido, más ahora cuando era tan obvio que ya no deseaba hablar con ninguno. Rechazó la propuesta, ¿por qué insistir si él no quería? Pero Víctor había hecho un trato con él que no pudo resistir: si lograba convencer a Yuuri de ir a la audición, le prometió que hablaría con Mónik para que dejara de molestarlo.

Aún se preguntaba a qué nivel de admiración había llegado Víctor con aquel chico como para proponerle tal cosa. Él mismo lo había dicho, decirle a Mónik hacía peligrar su plan por completo. ¿Por qué arriesgarse? La sola idea de que Víctor Nikiforov admirara a alguien más era absurda por sí misma, sobre todo cuando él había aceptado que Yuuri no tenía tanta madera para ser una estrella. ¿Entonces por qué insistir cuando el mismo chico parecía haberlo comprendido también?

Al quinto día, después de que Chris se acercara a la barra para preguntar si Yuuri y su banda tocarían esa noche, volvió a la mesa con un par de cervezas y una negativa como respuesta.

—Es obvio que aquí perdemos el tiempo. No volverá... Y como nadie nos proporciona datos, tendremos que investigarlo.

Víctor dio un trago a la botella de vidrio para notar como un chico sonriente, de tez morena, se acercaba decidido. Y así, con una confianza que sería aceptable solo para un muy buen amigo, se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos.

—¿Tú...? —Chris entrecerró sus ojos con hostilidad, creyendo que el chico estaba algo borracho y tal vez los había confundido con un par de conocidos, pero apenas planeaba proseguir con sus palabras cuando reconoció en él al guitarrista de la banda donde Katsuki tocaba.

—Soy amigo de Yuuri —comenzó este, sin tomar importancia a la hostilidad contraria—. Mi nombre es Phichit. Sé que llevan varios días buscándolo.

Chris dejó su mirada recelosa a un lado y cambió por completo su semblante. Al parecer estaba frente a la oportunidad que tanto necesitaban.

—Soy Christophe Giacometti.

—Lo sé, él me lo contó todo —Phichit sacó una tarjeta algo derruía de su bolsillo y la colocó sobre la mesa. Era la misma que Chris le había entregado a Yuuri—. Él no quiere hablar con ustedes, pero yo sé que es una oportunidad demasiado grande y única como para que la deje perder así.

Chris se apoyó un poco en la mesa, sonriendo. Le agradaba la idea de tener un aliado del otro lado de la trinchera.

—Eso significa que nos ayudarás a convencerlo, entonces.

—Ya lo intenté. Pero él a veces suele ser muy… cabeza dura —Phichit bajó un poco su mirada, con un semblante que vacilaba entre la duda y la culpa, como si no estuviera muy seguro de proseguir. Pero finalmente, dentro de su mente, pareció darse el argumento ideal para atreverse a hacerlo—. Escuchen. Sé que Yuuri realmente quisiera intentarlo. Es bastante consciente de la oportunidad que es esto para él. Pero hay algo que lo detiene, más allá de lo que quisiera o no hacer. Creo que si conocen cuál es su situación, tal vez sepan cómo convérselo.

—¿Qué lo detiene?

—Su mamá.

Víctor y Chris se miraron entre sí. Por la forma cómo Phichit lo había dicho, ambos supieron que no era porque ella se lo negara. Era algo más.

 _Crawling back to you, (do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying  
things that you can't say tomorrow day_

 _Too busy being yours to fall  
(Sad to see you go)  
Ever thought of calling darling?  
(Do I wanna know)  
Do you want me crawling back to you?_

 **Next song**

 ***** Canción original de Arctic Monkeys.


	9. Tercer interludio

**Tercer interludio**

Yuuri apretó el boleto contra su pecho cuando notó que la fila por fin comenzaba a avanzar. Estaba ahí desde las cinco de la mañana. En ese momento, el reloj de su celular marcaban poco después de las siete de la tarde. Solo dos horas más lo separaban del concierto que había esperado ansioso durante varios años. Era imposible que alguien pudiera borrar la sonrisa enorme que había sobre sus labios, ese brillo ansioso de quien está a punto de cumplir un gran sueño. Solo era su timidez innata la que no le permitía compartir con el grupo de amigos que estaba formado detrás suyo, quienes habían comenzado a vitorear cuando las puertas del estadio fueron abiertas y después corearon "*****" con todo el aire y la fuerza de sus pulmones. Pero Yuuri de todas formas reía y festejaba con ellos a su modo, en silencio, sonriendo sin control, sintiendo el corazón a punto de desfallecerle de la felicidad.

Apenas el boleto fue entregado a la persona de seguridad y verificado con el código correcto, Yuuri corrió como el resto hacia la zona de pista, donde se encontraba ya un enorme escenario montado. Estaría en primera fila. El ir solo a ese concierto y su menuda altura le permitió escabullirse con más facilidad entre los grupos grandes de amigos y familiares que también acudían. En tan solo instantes logró encontrar un pequeño espacio que lo mantendría pegado contra las vallas de seguridad. No le importaba morir aplastado si, a cambio de eso, podía ver a On Ice, y sobre todo a Víctor Nikiforov, tan cerca, con tanto detalle. Sería feliz. Disfrutaría como nunca ese momento.

Las ansias iban en aumento conforme la hora cumbre avanzaba. A las 8:10 de la noche, el grupo telonero hizo su aparición estelar para precalentar el ambiente. Yuuri los conocía solo porque había investigado sobre ellos al saber que le abrirían a On Ice en esa gira. Se había aprendido sus canciones, aunque no eran del todo su gusto. Pero eso no importó, Yuuri observó emocionado aquella pequeña presentación como si fuera por ella que estaba ahí. Incluso, en más de una ocasión se vio tarareando sus canciones y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de su música.

A las 8:43, el grupo dio por finalizada su aparición y fueron despedidos con millones de aplausos que, más que aclamarlos a ellos, celebraban el hecho de que solo algunos minutos separaban a On Ice de aparecer en escena. Yuuri sintió eterno ese tiempo de espera, incluso más que las quince horas que tuvo que pasar fuera del estadio para llegar a ese momento. Su corazón vibraba en son del canto que el resto del público entonaba con más fuerza conforme los minutos pasaban sin alguna novedad. A las 9:05 comenzaron los chiflidos y gritos que exigían la aparición de On Ice. A las 9:13, todas las luces se apagaron de golpe: el vibrar de una guitarra resonó en los huesos de todos los presentes y los gritos, entonces, estallaron con mayor fuerza y potencia. "On Ice, On Ice" se volvió el nuevo cántico, uno que comenzó a cimbrar el suelo y las filas de asientos del estadio.

Yuuri se aferró con ansias a las vallas cuando un reflector apuntó al fondo del escenario y justo ahí, frente a sus ojos, la majestuosa figura de Nikiforov emergió de las sombras. Su puño en alto, celebrando los gritos de ovación que su sola presencia lograba arrancar al estadio entero. Yuuri gritó también, por primera vez en toda la noche, y brincó sin poderlo evitar: la emoción era tan contagiosa y durante años enteros había alucinado tanto con ese momento, que todavía no lo creía real; pero ahí estaba Víctor, tan cerca suyo, a tan poco para que sus dedos pudieran comprobar su existencia.

Víctor dio unos pasos hasta acercarse al filo del escenario, a unos cuantos metros de donde Yuuri se encontraba. Por supuesto, desde su perspectiva, Víctor solo observaba una masa amorfa y oscura de personas que se movían como marea, de un lado a otro, empujándose contra las vallas sin importar quien quedara en medio. Eso muchas veces le causaba gracia y por ello siempre pretendía acercarse lo más posible a su público, para observar mejor cómo las personas debajo suyo se apretaban para intentar alcanzarlo. Como si eso fuera posible.

Los dedos de Víctor se deslizaron una vez más sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra, dejando tras de sí vibraciones que marcaron la forma como las luces detrás suyo se movieron para envolverlo. Una segunda vez, una tercera, hasta que todo se convulsionó en una melodía rítmica que se calló al primer golpe de la batería. Todas las luces, entonces, explotaron de una vez, junto al preludio de "Madness", la canción privilegiada en abrir esa gira de _We make history._

Para Yuuri, cada segundo de ese concierto fue como un sueño hecho realidad, sin importar todas las veces que terminó con las vallas encajadas en su abdomen, o las veces que se sintió incapaz de respirar por el tumulto de personas que lo aplastaban. Cada moretón de después, cada instante sin aliento, cada vez que fue bañado con cerveza y otros líquidos extraños, valió por completo la pena. Tocaron todas sus canciones favoritas, fue capaz de disfrutar esos arreglos nuevos y exclusivos que prepararon para algunas de ellas, apreció el espectáculo por completo: el juego de luces; la pequeña lluvia de falsos y espumosos copos de nieve que pudo captar con sus manos; el hombre que se deslizó por el escenario en patines, emulando una pequeña rutina al tono de "History Makers".

Yuuri terminó eufórico, despeinado, con el corazón tan desgastado de tanto latir, sobre todo cuando en medio de "Irresistible", donde Víctor solía quitarse la camisa y arrojarla al público, luchó contra las personas cercanas a él para lograr hacerse con ella. Un recuerdo que sería insuperable. La abrazó contra sí el resto del concierto, sintiendo la humedad de Víctor transpirar contra su propia ropa y disfrutando de ese aroma perpetuo en ella.

De todas formas, el fin del concierto no implicaba el fin de la noche de sus sueños, sino que faltaba todavía la mejor parte: Yuuri tenía en su bolsillo un pase para el Meet & Greet que comenzaría una hora después en los camerinos, una vez On Ice tomara un pequeño descanso. Le debía la vida a Georgi después de que le diera algo así.

Yuuri esperó justo detrás del escenario. No era el único que tenía un pase como ese, pero sí uno de los únicos veinte privilegiados que podrían conocer frente a frente a todo On Ice. Hacía fila con los otros, a unos cuantos metros de los camerinos. La sola idea de poder estrechar la mano de Víctor y tomarse una foto con él era sin duda la parte que más emoción le había brindado sobre ese día. Porque sí, el concierto había sido fantástico, pero nada se compararía con el privilegio de entablar unas cuantas palabras con su ídolo.

La excitación era latente en el aire, merodeando en una ligera vibración que a cada tanto estallaba en chispas. Yuuri todavía podía sentir su corazón casi latiendo fuera de su pecho y cerraba los ojos cada tanto, no solo para intentar calmarlo, sino para rememorar en su cabeza todas las veces que Víctor pasó tan cerca de él; todas en las que Mila miró a su dirección y le guiñó un ojo; todas las ocasiones que JJ se hincó frente suyo y dejó que su guitarra muriera en sus brazos… Y como Plisetsky, más de alguna vez, se acercó a Otabek y le arrebató una baqueta para que pudiera golpear la batería junto con él.

En algún punto de su espera, su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Había olvidado que Minako le pidió que le avisara una vez el concierto llegara a su fin y estuviera en espera de pasar al Meet & Greet. Al sacarlo, con la sola intención de mandar un mensaje, observó todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía de ella y que, supo al instante, no eran a causa de no haberse comunicado aún. Aquello le produjo un mal presentimiento que le revolvió el estómago.

El celular comenzó a sonar en sus manos. Cuantas ganas tuvo de no responder, de fingir que no había sido capaz de notar aquellas llamadas a tiempo; sin embargo, su conciencia siempre era más poderosa y cruel que sus deseos: siempre lo forzaba a responder bajo el "Qué tal si ocurre hoy y tú no estás presente", junto a ese aguijón de culpa que no podría soportar si lo rompía.

—¿Cómo está? —Yuuri respondió a la llamada y sintió esas palabras secas en su boca, con un sabor tan agrio que fue difícil para él tragarlas.

—Yuuri, lo siento tanto…

Y el aguijón se clavó con violencia dentro suyo. Toda la euforia, la excitación del mejor día de su vida se disiparon de golpe y lo dejaron solo, pálido, con las lágrimas amenazando por hacerlo derrumbar.  
—Ella… ¿Ella? —Sintió un nudo encajándosele con violencia en la garganta. ¿Por qué ese día? ¿Por qué en ese momento?

—No… aún… pero… Sabes que no te llamaría hoy si no fuera… Sé que todavía tienes el Meet, pero, Yuuri…

Yuuri se mordió tanto el labio que logró hacerlo sangrar un poco. Las lágrimas habían ganado la batalla.

—Voy para allá.

En el exterior del estadio todavía se encontraban muchas personas aglomeradas en pequeños grupos, algunas solos conversando entre sí, otras haciendo fila para comprar souvenirs oficiales o esperando a que el tráfico de salida disminuyera un poco. Yuuri vio a una chica cualquiera, la primera que apareció al filo de su mirada. Se acercó a ella y, sin mediar palabra, le regaló su pase, justo antes de que tuviera que correr hacia el estacionamiento cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de sus ojos.


	10. Anexo 3

**On Ice y su nueva gira:** _ **Not final**_

Diversas expectativas se generaron desde que On Ice, el año pasado, anunció la producción de su cuarto disco de estudio, _The final,_ un curioso título para quienes consideran esta nueva era como el fin absoluto para la banda. Creo que muchos nos sentimos algo decepcionados después de escuchar la declaración de Víctor Nikiforov sobre que él no había participado activamente en la composición de las canciones de este disco; aún así, varios esperamos con entusiasmo su salida, apostando que la calidad de On Ice se mantendría, pues Nikiforov no es el único miembro que ha impreso su magia en antiguos discos.

Sin embargo, casi un año después de la salida de _The Final_ , la mayoría concordamos que el resultado no es del todo complaciente. Si bien algunas canciones mantienen la esencia de lo que fuera _Zombie_ y el mejor momento para On Ice, muchas críticas hacen hincapié justamente en ese punto: que _The Final_ es una copia malograda de _Zombie_ (para saber más sobre esto, visiten la entrada _The final,_ ¿de verdad es el fin de On Ice?).

De todas formas, muchos nos sumamos al tumulto de emoción que se generó tras el anuncio de la nueva gira. Ninguno de los conciertos de On Ice hasta el momento nos han decepcionado y, según lo que se sabe hasta el momento se prepara para la gira _Not Final_ , estos tampoco lo harán.

Hasta ahora se ha confirmado que la banda planea presentarse en un escenario doble, con una plataforma en medio del público donde se encontrará Otabek Altin con su batería. De esta forma, tanto el show visual como el resto de la banda, podrá pasar de un escenario a otro a través de la plataforma, permitiendo una mayor interacción y visualización para los asistentes.

También han prometido nuevos performances que acompañarán los grandes éxitos de On Ice, junto a una temática que resultará un ligero popurrí de sus antiguas giras: la actuación de zombis, el espectáculo de patinaje, los estallidos de luces y fuegos artificiales, sumado a nuevos arreglos para algunas canciones, tanto como preludios o epílogos que las volverán más épicas aún y que las volverá un disfrute escuchar en vivo.

Las primeras fechas de la gira en Estados Unidos ya han sido oficialmente anunciadas. La primera se realizará en Los Ángeles, el 07 de Octubre, y hasta ahora se han sumado a la lista las ciudades de Detroit, Dallas, Las Vegas, Nueva York, Washington, entre muchas más. La preventa, por su parte, dará inicio este lunes 22 de febrero. Inicia con la venta exclusiva para fans, es decir, para quienes forman parte del club oficial de la banda (en su página pueden unirse). El 23 iniciará la preventa y el 24 será la venta para todo el público.

El rango de precio de los boletos varía de acuerdo a la ciudad, pero en general se estima desde los $40 hasta los $250. Si desean conocer más detalles sobre fechas, precios y ciudades, recuerden visitar la página oficial:

 _The Final_ no podrá ser el mejor álbum de On Ice, pero sin duda, asistir a un concierto de ellos es una de las mejores experiencias de la vida que un seguidor de su música nunca debería perderse.

Dicho esto: ¿quiénes comenzarán a prepararse para la preventa?

 **Publicado por** _ **Vicchan**_ **el 18 de febrero de 2016 a las 19:47 horas.**

 **ENTRADAS SIMILARES**

 _The final,_ ¿de verdad es el fin de On Ice?

Crónicas: Como viví un concierto del _We make history tour_

"*****": No es una canción de amor

¡Es oficial! ¡La gira de _Amazing!_ comienza en febrero!

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS**

 _Escriba su comentario…_

 **Vagingreat dice:**  
 _(18/02/2016 a las 20:34 horas)_  
Hay ese disco ni me gusto… No pienso gastar dinero en el

 **-LonanBites responde:**

 _(18/02/201) a las 20:53 horas._

Uy, mira como limpian sus lágrimas con los millones que siguen ganando.

 **LonanBites dice:**  
 _(18/02/2016 a las 21:03 horas)_  
Por supuesto que voy a ir! No he ido anes a un concierto suyo y esta vez no me lo voy a perder!

 **KassHL dice:**  
 _(18/02/2016 a las 23:08 horas)_

OMG! ¡NO LO SABÍA! Si no es gracias a ti, no me hubiera enterado con tiempo para ahorrar. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

 **MinaQueen dice:**  
 _(19/02/2016 a las 01:01 horas)_

Ya sé que voy a pedir de regalo de cumpleaños.

 **-Emilyss responde:**  
 _(21/02/2016 a las 13:46 horas)_

Que envidia :( Yo ni aunque les cajeara a mis padres el regalo de navidad, cumpleaños, graduación y hasta el de la boda!

 **LeoNard dice:**  
 _(19/02/2016 a las 08:32 horas)_

Tienes razón, hay una que otra canción salvable. ¡Y la gira pasada estuvo espectacular! Les tengo todavía fé en eso.

 **-FantasticBoy responde:**  
 _(22/02/2016 a las 15:13 horas)_

Yo tamibén les voy a dar una oportunidad todavía, espero no vayan a decepcionarnos.

 **-LeoNard responde:**  
 _(23/02/2016 a las 08:11 horas)_

Con que toquen más canciones de otros discos, ¡me doy por satisfecho!

 **LilianNikiforov dice:**  
 _(19/02/2016 a las 17:56 horas)_

A ahorrarse a dicho.

 **JJMany dice:**  
 _(19/02/2016 a las 19:31 horas)_

¿Alguien sabe si abrirán más fechas? :v

 **-Vicchan responde:**  
 _(19/02/2016 a las 20:14 horas)_

Actualmente solo las que aparecen en su página oficial. Saben que cualquier cambio, se los avisaré de inmediato.

 **BorisBlack dice:**  
 _(20/02/2016 a las 11:38 horas)_

No, amigo, pierde toda esperanza. Tienen muy juntas las fechas, no abrirán más.

 **Bonnies dice:**  
 _(19/02/2016) a las 20:34 horas._

Primero dicen que no irán, que que feo disco, pero ahhhhh, una vez comience a sonar "*****", ahí los quiero ver a cantando.

 **ChrisCar dice:**  
 _(20/02/2016 a las 18:29 horas)_

Por ellos vendo hasta mi riñon.

 **MinaQueen dice:**  
 _(20/02/2016 a las 20:45 horas)_

Vichaaaaaan! ¿A cuál iras? Considera realizar una reunión de fans. Seguro varios de los que seguimos tu blog les encantaría ir juntos y conocer nuevos fans

 **-Vicchan responde:**  
 _(21/02/2016 a las 09:19 horas)_

No eres la primera que lo sugiere. Sin embargo, no sé todavía a cuál iré… Y no depende por completo de mí. Hay bastantes factores.

 **-MinaQueen responde:**  
 _(21/02/2016 a las 13:06 horas)_

:(

 **-JJessicaP responde:**  
 _(22/02/2016 a las 18:55 horas)_

¡Ay, no! ¡Tienes que ir! Adoro las crónicas que has hecho antes. Yo no podré ya que estaré fuera del país en esas fechas. Tenía por lo menos la esperanza de leerte (y que nos compartieras algunas grabaciones, je).

 **LucasBlass dice:**  
 _(22/02/2016 a las 02:34 horas)_

¡Yo ya tengo mi boleto!

 **KayOoo dice:**  
 _(29/04/2016 a las 14:13 horas)_

Sin duda el mejor concierto ha sido el de su primera gira. Aunque también el de History Makers no estuvo mal.

 **Anónimo dice:**  
 _(11/06/2016 a las 23:09 horas)_

Sobrevalorados.

 **HatuBoys dice:**  
 _(01/07/2016 a las 17:19 horas)_

Me da tanto asco su su música.

 **-MinaQueen responde:**  
 _(03/05/2016 a las 22:15 horas)_

¿Entonces qué haces en un blog que habla SOLO de ellos?

 **-JJessicaP responde:**  
 _(05/05/2016 a las 12:23 horas)_

Mira, ve que tanto pendiente nos daba.

 **ZackFree dice:**  
 _(30/10/2016 a las 22:47 horas)_

Fui al de Nueva York. No estuvo mal, pudo haber estado mejor. ¿Me arrepiento? No

¡A mí me encantó!

 **Anónimo dice:**  
 _(05/11/2016 a las 20:11 horas)_

Claro que alguien que no puede ver a "*****" de la forma que es va a gustarle un disco tan horrible. On Ice murió con History Makers, igual que debiste hacer tú

 **-JJessicaP responde:**  
 _(09/11/2016 a las 13:06 horas)_

¿Venir a comentar después de tanto tiempo? Y a algo que nada tiene que ver... Gracias por hacer que dejara de publicar! Yo amaba este blog, gracias a él me enteraba sobre todo de On Ice.

 **-Anónimo responde:**  
 _(09/11/2016 a las 21:22 horas)_

Mejor… sabe qué tantas más mierdas hubiera dicho después

 **-LauSig responde:**  
 _(09/11/2016 a las 22:39 horas)_

Estpy de acuerdo, que bueno que Vicchan dejo este blog. Yo lo seguía fielmente, pero después de su analisis de "*****", perdió todo mi respeto.

 **-MinaQueen responde:**  
 _(10/11/2016 a las 01:04 horas)_

Gente de mierda son ustedes!


	11. Track 4: Believer

**PLAY**

 _I was choking in the crowd_

 _Building my rain up in the cloud_

 _Falling like ashes to the ground_

 _Hoping my feelings, they would drown_

 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

 _Inhibited, limited_

 _'Til it broke up and it rained down_

 _It rained down, like_

Phichit no les había explicado detalles sobre cómo la madre de Yuuri era un impedimento para que este aceptara realizar una audición para On Ice, simplemente escribió en el reverso de la tarjeta de Chris una dirección. Al entregársela de vuelta, les dijo que en recepción preguntaran por Minako Okukawa. Ambos creyeron que el sitio al cual los enviaba era tal vez un edificio de departamentos u oficinas, y que tal vez Minako era el nombre de la madre de Yuuri, pese a que su apellido no concordaba con el de él. De todas formas, Phichit tampoco les dio pie a que pudieran hacerles más preguntas, pues apenas les entregó la tarjeta, pareció satisfecho con la información otorgada y abandonó la mesa, dejándolos solos.

Chris suspiró al mirar el domicilio escrito: las cosas se volvían cada vez más complicadas y él sentía que el esfuerzo no valdría la pena, sobre todo al recordar la pésima actuación que Yuuri había dado en escena. No solo era intentar convencerlo, era asegurarse de que diera el ancho una vez hiciera su audición frente a On Ice. Después de todo, ¿de qué valdría si Yuuri al final no quedaba como sustituto?

La tentación de darse por vencido le era absoluta, pero apenas fijó su mirada en Víctor, pudo ver cierto brillo de decisión en esa pequeña sonrisa que se había formado sobre sus labios. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Por un segundo pareció ver de nuevo al mismo chico de diecisiete años que invitó a volverse una leyenda, el mismo que había tramado ese encuentro y le hizo creer que era su idea, el mismo que no se dio por vencido hasta que su firma se encontrara sobre un contrato de DV Records, el mismo que le restregó a los ejecutivos de esa disquera la bazofia que resultó ser el disco _Love_ y volvió de _Zombie_ la obra maestra que todo el mundo actualmente reconocía.

—Quieres que vayamos, ¿verdad? —Víctor dio un trago a su cerveza y lo miró de reojo. La sonrisa estaba ahí, intacta y firme, y ella era su respuesta—. Esto se está volviendo demasiado molesto para mi gusto. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que él te reemplace? No es como si el futuro de On Ice realmente te importara.  
Eso era algo que Víctor continuaba cuestionándose. Cada vez que veía de nuevo el video de Yuuri en el parque y escuchaba su versión de la innombrable, esta le sabía con un gusto dulce y agradable, uno que le permitía cerrar sus ojos y disfrutarla como en ningún momento de su vida llegó a hacerlo, incluso en ese tiempo que le guardó tanto aprecio y cariño, que la creyó especial. Con esa tonada acústica pegada en su cabeza, un par de días atrás había comprado una guitarra nueva para intentar reproducir esa canción; sin embargo, no fue capaz de soportar más de veinte segundos antes de sentir el estómago contraerse de rabia y su pecho palpitar en dolor, como todas aquellas veces que incluso solo la escuchaba nombrar. Lo que lograba interpretar era esa versión que tanto habían destruido. Entonces, ¿cómo ese chico de rasgos asiáticos, con solo una guitarra acústica y una interpretación improvisada en un parque, había logrado darle un sentir tan diferente a una canción que ya estaba más que bastardeada? ¿Cómo la había vuelto disfrutable para él? ¿Cómo era capaz de inspirarle incluso más de lo que sintió al escribirla? Esas eran las respuestas que buscaba, las que explicarían el por qué del interés. Aunque una parte suya podía intuir la razón: quería que Yuuri llegara al mismo peldaño en que él estuvo para comprobar si ese mundo y la industria podrían corromperlo como lo habían hecho con él. Buscaba no sentirse responsable de su propia caída, deseaba culpar a todos los demás: si a Yuuri también lo destruían, si él también perdía _ese algo_ que parecía tener, entonces no sería culpa de ninguno de los dos, sino del mundo.

Chris aguardaba en silencio, pero con su atención puesta sobre Víctor, quien se había quedado observando al frente, hacia la barra, con una expresión de quien se ha perdido en el propio laberinto de sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé… Tiene algo que aún no logro entender. —Fue la respuesta con la que Víctor concluyó.

—Algo que al parecer solo tú ves.

Chris se encogió de hombros, aunque fue inevitable que una suave risa escapara de sus labios al sentir los gélidos ojos de Víctor sobre él en reprimenda por su comentario. Se reía, pero estaba todavía intrigado de conocer la razón. Sabía que algo dentro de todo eso no era simplemente buena voluntad.

Al final, decidieron ir a primera hora del día siguiente y descubrir esa pieza que faltaba para comprenderlo todo. Víctor volvió a su departamento solo, Chris lo hizo al hotel donde se estaba quedando.

Justo antes de acostarse, Chris tecleó en el mapa de su celular la dirección que Phichit había escrito en la tarjeta. Por supuesto, sintió que nuevamente las cosas se complicaban al darse cuenta que el lugar al cual los había enviado no era un edificio de departamentos u oficinas, sino un hospital.

 **PAUSE**

 **PLAY**

Cuando Chris le anunció a Víctor sobre cuál era el verdadero destino a dónde irían, experimentó el mismo desazón y mala espina que él. No obstante, Chris no quiso insistir en que era mejor darse por vencido con Katsuki, pues aún notaba a Víctor convencido de intentarlo. Por ello, desde su encuentro en las puertas del hospital, ambos apenas se saludaron con un ademán de la cabeza y entraron en silencio. La tensión que se presentó entre los dos, por esas cosas que había que decir pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo, se volvió mayor cuando fueron recibidos por un ligero aroma a desinfectante y enfermedad. Sintieron esa incomodidad de quienes saben no deben estar ahí porque no lo necesitan.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Chris de inmediato identificó la recepción, donde una mujer mayor y algo pasada de peso conversaba del otro extremo con otra más joven, delgada, de cabello castaño y lacio, y una bata blanca que la identificaba como un médico del lugar. Chris se acercó de inmediato hacia ellas, con la misma sonrisa coqueta que solía utilizar cuando conversaba con otros de "negocios". Hablándole principalmente a la mujer regordeta tras la recepción, preguntó por Minako Okukawa.

—Queremos hablar con ella sobre Ka...

—¿Eres tú? —La mujer de la bata fue la primera en hablar, mientras encajaba una mirada filosa sobre Chris. Toda su expresión denotaba un evidente disgusto por su presencia, como si la sola mención de su nombre en labios de otro la hubiera ofendido. Chris mantuvo su sonrisa pese al tono brusco, pues comprendió de inmediato que se encontraba frente a quien buscaba y que, al parecer, su informante le había comunicado a ella también que irían a buscarla.

—Oh, es usted. Encantada de co...

—¿Es verdad lo que le está ofreciendo a Yuuri?

Por alguna razón, a Chris no le sorprendió que ella quisiera ir al grano y no le tomara la mano cuando se la extendió por simple cortesía. Por la expresión de su rostro, era evidente el carácter fuerte que ella cargaba consigo. Suerte para él que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de personas. Por eso, simplemente se presentó y le entregó su tarjeta. Minako apenas la vio de reojo al tomarla.

—¿Qué es lo que exactamente planean con él?

—Es usted su madre, supongo, entonces…

—¿Qué…? —Minako soltó una carcajada sarcástica, una que llamó la atención de quienes caminaban cerca. Al darse cuenta, de inmediato cubrió su boca para acallar la risa—. No, no lo soy. Pero se podría decir que soy como una para él —Chris se sintió confundido. ¿Entonces por qué ese tal Phichit los había enviado con ella?—. Por eso quiero saber los detalles.

Chris asintió: ese era su terreno experto. Casi como si se encontrara frente a una nueva estrella a quien debía venderle que tenía consigo la clave del éxito, le explicó los detalles de quién eran, cómo había sabido de Yuuri y el ofrecimiento que On Ice le hacía de unirse a la banda para suplir el hueco que Víctor Nikiforov había dejado. Minako parecía ligeramente escéptica al escucharlo, aunque en su interior encontraba cierta verdad y lógica en las palabras del otro: gracias a Yuuri, ella conocía bastante de On Ice, sabía que había ocurrido con Nikiforov (Yuuri lloró por ello) y también era consciente que él tenía una voz casi idéntica, pues incluso más de alguna vez ella se lo hizo notar, al punto de intentar convencerlo sobre que por ello podía llegar tan lejos como Nikiforov.

Chris finalizó con la muy ligera explicación que Phichit les había dado. Minako suspiró y rascó un poco su cabeza. La expresión de su rostro había dejado de ser agresiva.

—Entiendo que esta es una enorme oportunidad... Pero la situación es complicada.

—Justamente por eso estoy aquí. Quisiera saber cuál es la complicación.

Minako dudó unos segundos, parecía algo insegura sobre el hecho de contarle a un extraño esa clase de información.

—Su madre… Ella está enferma —Pero finalmente lo hizo—. Hace diez años le diagnosticaron leucemia. Le dijeron que no podría sobrevivir más de dos años, pese al tratamiento, pero ella sigue aquí, teniendo días buenos y malos. A veces puede estar en casa, otras debe permanecer hospitalizada por varios días o semanas, bajo la idea de que tal vez sean sus últimos momentos. Claro que no ha sido sencillo, mucho menos para Yuuri, quien ha tenido que afrontar la mayoría de todo esto solo. No tienen más familiares a quienes pedirle apoyo, solo son ellos dos.

Chris se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué decir. Se había esperado algo como eso y, aun así, no se sintió preparado para actuar de alguna forma. No quería insistir y dentro suyo guardaba la esperanza de que Víctor lo hubiera comprendido al fin. De reojo intentó buscarlo para ver su reacción ante lo que acababan de escuchar, pero este estaba demasiado atrás, muy lejos de su campo visual.

Minako, ante el prolongado silencio, sonrió con un gesto ligero de amargura y decepción.

—Es complicado, ¿verdad? Creo que no es el momento… O no es Yuuri.

—Lo es. Puede serlo.

Minako miró sorprendida tras la espalda de Chris, justamente al hombre que había hablado tan de repente: Víctor. Ella lo notó cerca desde el primer momento, pero no le había tomado importancia a su presencia al enfocarse solo en la de Chris, creyendo que no estaban juntos. Ciertamente, la imagen de ambos era demasiado contrastante.

—Algo como eso no debería impedírselo —Víctor insistió.

—Creo que no comprendes… Yuuri ha sacrificado demasiadas cosas por estar con ella y cuidarla. Pero, justamente por eso, tanto yo como quienes queremos a Yuuri nos encantaría que lo hiciera. Creo que incluso Hiroko… la madre de Yuuri —corrigió—, le encantaría que lo intentara.

—Tal vez hablar con ella funcione para convencerlo.

—Desgraciadamente no es buen momento para hablar de eso con ella.

Minako fijó su mirada en Víctor, de esa forma en que tanto él detestaba. Nuevamente el miedo de que lo reconociera regurgitó desde su estómago, al punto que retrocedió unos pasos, como si se sintiera avergonzado pese a que en realidad solo deseaba huir; sin embargo, su firmeza y deseos por convencer a Yuuri lo mantuvieron de pie.

—Yuuri sale de su trabajo matutino en una media hora —comentó Minako tras mirar el reloj de su muñeca—. Siempre viene aquí después de eso, antes de pasar a su trabajo de la tarde. Pueden esperarlo en el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones —Apuntó hacia el lugar—. Siempre pasa por ahí. De todas formas, les advierto que no creo que lo hagan cambiar de parecer. Aunque me encantaría que lo hicieran.

 **PAUSE**

 **PLAY**

Durante su tiempo de espera, después de que tanto él como Víctor hubieran tomado asiento en unas sillas que se encontraban en el pasillo, Chris pensó un poco en lo que debía hacer, tanto si Yuuri se negaba una vez más, como si por gracia de un enorme milagro se decidía a aceptar. La primera opción era sencilla: ante la negativa, simplemente volvería a Nueva York con las manos vacías. Seguro Yakov estaría furioso con él durante algunas semanas, por el tiempo y dinero que le hizo perder, pero Chris estaba seguro que lograría encontrar a un suplente mejor y menos problemático. Solo tenía que concentrarse en esa tarea, como antes no lo había hecho. Lo único complicado de eso, era hacer que Víctor dejara de insistir; sin embargo, él al final ya no tenía ningún poder para decidir con lo que ocurriera o no con On Ice. Si se iba de la ciudad sin decirle, ¿Víctor tendría los huevos para seguirlo hasta Nueva York y hacerlo volver? Chris se sonrió: claro que no los tenía.

En caso de la segunda opción… no estaba del todo seguro. Sabía que Yuuri, en el estado actual, daría una presentación lastimera y poco atractiva, con la cual, pese al parecido en su voz, On Ice de seguro no lo querría en sus filas. Necesitaría entrenarlo un poco antes de que se presentara, asegurarse de romper en él esa pared de timidez que lo limitaba demasiado en el escenario. Estaba ahí, lo sabía, lo había visto en el video del parque… Solo necesitaba que alguien lo sacara a la luz.  
Sus ojos se posaron en Víctor por inercia, quien esperaba con la vista fija en la esquina del pasillo. Quién mejor que el propio Víctor Nikiforov para enseñarle a otro cómo actuar y ser como él en escena, aunque la sola idea le causó mucha gracia: no podía imaginárselo haciendo algo como eso.

—Si acaso Yuuri aceptara… ¿Qué crees que ocurriría? —comenzó Chris—. Si actúa como lo hizo en el bar, JJ será el primero en protestar que él no es de su estilo —Víctor no se giró para mirarlo, pero Chris pudo adivinar en su rostro un gesto de molestia ante lo que acababa de decir—. El chico necesitará un guía, alguien que le enseñe, antes de la audición, cómo debe actuar en el escenario. ¿Y quién crees que sería el mejor para ello?

—¿Tú? —Víctor respondió, a lo que se ganó un fuerte "Ja" por parte de Chris. No era idiota, Víctor había comprendido lo que su amigo insinuaba—. No lo haré. No voy a arriesgarme a que me reconozca.

Chris soltó un suave resoplido antes de ponerse de pie.

—Entonces no tiene caso continuar con esto. Aunque acepte, él no va a quedar en el grupo presentándose como es ahora. No voy a hacerme responsable de otra idea tuya solo para que simplemente desaparezcas cuando le pierdas el interés. Suficiente ya hago por ti.  
Chris hizo amague de comenzar a caminar, pero tras apenas dar el primer paso, sintió una orilla de su saco jalado hacia atrás, movimiento que provocó volviera a su asiento.

—Bien, lo ayudaré para que aprenda a desenvolverse mientras canta. Pero él no debe saber nunca quién soy.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará, _Iván_ … —Chris le guiñó el ojo con un gesto coqueto y después se recargó en su lugar.

Se sentía satisfecho con el resultado de ese pequeño experimento. Usualmente Víctor no solía ser tan manipulable, al contrario, era él quien manipulaba la situación y a los demás a su conveniencia; pero al parecer, todo el asunto con Katsuki lo estaba volviendo algo predecible y fácil de maniobrar. Eso le continuaba sorprendiendo, sí, pero también le daba cierta tranquilidad; así ahora se sentía más seguro de seguir insistiendo con el chico: si lograban convencerlo, podrían trabajar con Yuuri para volverlo adecuado al grupo y que todo ese esfuerzo previo valiera la pena.

Tras eso, tuvieron que esperar casi diez minutos más antes de que ambos lograran ver la figura de Yuuri doblar por la esquina y pasar al frente suyo. Él llevaba en su mano derecha un pequeño ramo con media docena de rosas rojas.

—Katsuki —Chris lo llamó y movió su mano de un lado a otro, saludándolo con una sonrisa.

Yuuri se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquello y se congeló por completo cuando reconoció a los dos hombres que se encontraban sentados a un lado suyo. Estupefacto por su presencia en ese lugar, no supo qué hacer, por lo que solo movió sus labios un poco y boqueó unos segundos como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

—Creo que nuestra presencia aquí... —Chris se levantó de inmediato para alcanzarlo, aprovechando la sorpresa que no permitiría a Yuuri reaccionar por algunos segundos—, deja en claro nuestro verdadero interés por ti. Conocemos ahora un poco la situación, pero nos encantaría escucharlo de ti. Queremos apoyarte.  
Víctor, quien se puso de pie tras de Chris, notó el momento justo en que las orejas de Yuuri enrojecieron; pero, sobre todo, cuando detrás de sus gafas, sus ojos se volvieron líquidos. Por un segundo, Víctor pensó que escaparía como la última vez, pero fue el mismo segundo en que Yuuri pareció tomar aire y, de un aspecto tímido y cohibido, nació algo de fuerza… y sobre todo valor.

—No. He dicho que no estoy interesado. Por favor, váyanse. —Su timbre de voz vibró con cada palabra, pero aun así, hubo una firmeza que tomó por sorpresa a Chris. Esperaba un "no", pero no uno de esa manera.

—Habías aceptado ya… —La palabra fue tomada por Víctor, ganándose la mirada de Yuuri. Un suave temblor lo sacudió desde dentro, incómodo por esos ojos marrones que casi le exigían que se callara. Por supuesto, no lo hizo: dentro de ambas firmezas, la de Víctor era mayor—. Pero la llamada que recibiste en ese momento te hizo cambiar de opinión. Quieres hacerlo, incluso ahora, puedo verlo en tu mirada.

Víctor realmente no veía nada más que lágrimas contenidas y una inmensa desesperación que estaba a punto de salir a flote, pero en ese momento le daba más cabida a lo que sus instintos le hacían creer. Estaba seguro, e incluso apostaría su carrera completa, que Yuuri de verdad quería intentarlo. No podía borrarse de su cabeza esa sonrisa de emoción que se dibujó cuando aceptó aquella primera vez en el bar. Cuando veía la tarjeta, cuando de seguro en su cabeza no terminaba de creerlo aún. ¿Por qué seguir negándose cuando todo de sí lo deseaba?

—Ella está enferma… Y yo no… no… —Yuuri daba varias pausas al hablar, como si dentro suyo tratara de entender por qué realmente tenía que decir "no" y mantener esa negativa, aun contra todos sus deseos—. Debo estar a su lado, hasta al último momento. No puedo abandonarla por algo así.

Más que sus palabras, toda su expresión denotaba algo tan claro que incluso era fácil de sentir sobre la piel: tristeza. ¿Por la situación de su madre? ¿Por la propia? Víctor lo escuchó en silencio, con los labios apretados, tratando de descifrar tantas cosas en él para saber cómo actuar.

Por su parte, Chris comenzaba a comprender mejor la situación, ahora desde el lado de Katsuki: un hijo devoto que desgastaba su juventud en los cuidados de su madre enferma. ¿Cómo alguien así sería capaz de abandonarla, después tanto tiempo? De su parte, simplemente deseaba dar unos pasos hacia atrás, desearle suerte e irse, no tenía caso continuar; sin embargo, era consciente que para Víctor esa opción no existencia, sobre todo por cómo había aceptado tan fácilmente entrentarlo pese a que era consciente del peligro de ser descubierto. De todas formas, Chris quería creer que, si quizá lograba ofrecerle todo lo posible a Yuuri y él continuaba negándose, incluso Víctor terminaría por cansarse. Abandonar las cosas era algo que él sabía hacer muy bien últimamente.

Chris se acercó un poco más a Yuuri y dejó que su sonrisa se suavizara, tratando de lucir comprensivo.

—Mantener los gastos de este hospital deben ser difíciles, ¿no? Tener dos trabajos o más no debe darte tanto tiempo realmente para estar con ella... Si llegas a quedar en On Ice, tendrás lo suficiente para cubrir el tratamiento en un mejor hospital y que ella esté atendida por los mejores profesionales. Incluso podrías equipar tu casa con todo lo que necesite. Siempre es más cómodo estar en el hogar, tanto para ella como para ti…

Los labios de Yuuri titubearon de nuevo. Había quitado sus ojos de Víctor y estos se habían posado otra vez en Chris, sumidos en un obvio un conflicto interno.

—Katsuki, solo inténtalo. Ve a la audición. En ese punto, una vez sepas la respuesta de los productores y de On Ice, podrás tomar una decisión de si deseas formar parte o no. Todos ellos son comprensibles, entenderán tu situación y podrán apoyarte en todo lo que necesites.

Yuuri retrocedió un poco y giró su vista. Al otro extremo del pasillo cruzó un grupo de doctores y un par de enfermeras que caminaban a toda prisa. Seguramente se dirigían a atender el llamado de un paciente que necesitaba atención inmediata. Tal vez alguien que moría.

—Por favor, solo váyanse…

Yuuri era una olla de presión apunto de estallar, Víctor podía verlo en sus mejillas rojizas e infladas, en la forma cómo apretaba sus puños hasta hacerlos blanquear, y en esas pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación que lograron escaparse de sus ojos, pero que Yuuri se precipitó a limpiar de inmediato.

—¿Cuál es tu miedo?

En algo Chris tuvo razón: Víctor terminaría por perder la paciencia. Pero también se equivocó en otra cosa: a diferencia de las demás situaciones que habían terminado por sobrepasarlo, Víctor esta vez se aferró a ellas… Y a Yuuri..

—¿Temes que ella muera sin que estés ahí? Eso va a ocurrir… Ahora, mañana, dentro de algunos años. Y una vez eso ocurra, ¿qué quedará para ti? Todas las oportunidades que perdiste solo por esperar a algo que incluso podrá pasar cuando vayas al baño. No puedes vender tu vida por ella de esta manera… Porque esto no es lo único de lo que te vas a arrepentir, ¿cierto? No es la única que odias...

Y eso fue todo, tras esas palabras crueles que le causaron un severo estremecimiento en su interior, Yuuri se rompió: varias lágrimas se congregaron en tumulto sobre sus marrones. Pero en lugar de huir, de tratar de ocultarlas o intentar hacer callar a Víctor, permitió que este viera como poco a poco se desmoronaba por su causa. Porque lo sabía, solo estaba escuchando palabras que cientos de veces habían rondado por su cabeza… Y por las cuales se sentía tan culpable.

—¡Víctor! —Chris mencionó su nombre real sin notarlo, desesperado al ver a Yuuri llorar; aunque este, dentro de toda esa verdad que le dolía y desesperaba, no prestó atención a ese detalle: veía a Víctor con tantas cosas descompuestas en su mirada, con tantas ganas de decir y hacerlo todo, pero sintiéndose incapaz a ello.

De todas formas, Víctor efectivamente se había callado al notar esas lágrimas y al darse cuenta que tal vez se había excedido un poco. Lo peor es que no sabía cómo actuar contra algo así: nunca había sido bueno con las lágrimas. Balbuceó unas cuantas palabras, retrocedió un paso, se acercó después dos, pero justo en ese instante, el cuerpo de Chris se interpusiera entre él y el chico que lloraba por su culpa.

—Es suficiente… —Chris había llegado también a su límite. Miró a Yuuri con una genuina expresión de disculpa—. Lo siento, de verdad. Esto es todo, no te volveremos a molestar.

Chris hizo amague de extender una mano para despedirse, pero a medio camino se percató de que quizá no era apropiado. Sin saber qué más decir, simplemente dio media vuelta y miró a Víctor como si en ese instante deseara cerrarle la boca con un golpe. Era una clara amenaza por si se le ocurría continuar. Por supuesto no lo haría, pero Víctor tampoco estaba seguro de qué hacer: ¿pedir disculpas? No era bueno tampoco para eso; sin embargo, era consciente que un sabor agrio le quedaría en la boca si dejaba las cosas así, si permitía que esos ojos rojizos y llorosos, llenos de imposibilidad, fueran su último recuerdo real de Yuuri Katsuki. Él comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado por las lágrimas, pues había reaccionado para finalmente limpiarlas, haciendo sus anteojos un poco hacia arriba. Tampoco lo veía ya, justo en ese momento, cuando Víctor más quería que lo hiciera, aunque eso le despertara una sensación incómoda y de miedo en el pecho, aunque él pudiera descubrir quién había tras esa finta de cabello y barba oscura, Víctor solo quería que notara dentro de su forma de observarlo esa seguridad que sentía real: sobre que podría lograrlo, que podría tomar su lugar y ser una mejor versión de él mismo.

—Lo siento… Pero… yo estoy seguro que lograrás quedar. Tienes algo… algo que no sé cómo llamar y que nadie más tiene. Es un desperdicio que ni siquiera lo intentes. Tú no eres quien va a morir...

Víctor se acercó hasta él, a punto de tomar su brazo para hacerlo alzar la vista en su dirección, pero Yuuri rehuyó y presionó su mano contra el rostro. Su llanto se había intensificado y Víctor retrocedió: ¿qué mierdas estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía llorar más? Suspiró de forma pesada, sintiendo como una desazón dolorosa se le encajaba en el pecho por culpa de la imagen que tenía frente suyo. Esas lágrimas eran su responsabilidad, pero no sabía qué hacer para lidiar con ellas.  
Apretó los labios para no insistir, utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a abrir la boca e irse de una maldita vez. Lo había jodido todo… Una vez más. Lo había jodido.

 **PAUSE**

 **PLAY**

Chris subía a un taxi cuando recibió la llamada de Víctor. Respondió porque esperaba una disculpa, aunque realmente no fuera él quien la necesitara.

—Chris, lo siento, me excedí, pero tal vez tú todavía puedas…

—¡Lo hiciste llorar, Víctor! —Chris azotó la puerta del taxi al cerrarla—. Yo en su lugar te hubiera roto la boca. Sé que eres un jodido insensible, pero esta vez fue demasiado… ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así sobre su madre enferma? Olvidalo. Volveré esta noche y les diré que busquen a alguien más.

—¡Chris…! —Pero Víctor no pudo continuar, pues este había terminado ya con la llamada.

Trató de insistir volviendo a marcar el número, pero después del tercer intento, la llamada ya no entró: Chris había apagado su celular.  
Un suspiro de exasperación escapó de los labios de Víctor y estuvo a punto de arrojar su celular contra el suelo para liberar la frustración que pululaba por sus venas. Sin embargo, fueron las miradas ajenas de las personas a su alrededor quienes lo detuvieron. Un hombre que lucía bastante molesto y que tenía sobre sí todo el estilo de un vagabundo cualquiera, por supuesto que llamaba demasiado la atención.

Por ello, simplemente salió al exterior del hospital, justo al jardín que lo franqueaba, y se sentó en una banca vacía que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Su frustración no lograba disiparse aún y algo le decía que tardaría demasiado para hacerlo, sobre todo porque, a cada segundo, lo que crecía eran sus ganas de volver adentro y rogarle a Yuuri que lo intentara.

Terminó por recargarse contra el respaldo de la banca, alzando su vista al cielo, justo entre varios montones de hojas y ramas que apenas dejaban pasar pequeños haces de luz. ¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionado? Y, sobre todo, triste, como si hubiera sido él quien perdiera la oportunidad. ¿Eran de verdad tantas sus ganas porque fuera Yuuri quien lo sustituyera? Era prácticamente un desconocido y, sin embargo, con un solo video, Yuuri se había vuelto una imagen constante en su cabeza cada vez que se distraía, en una pegatina que aparecía tras sus párpados cada vez que cerraba los ojos, en una presencia que se formaba en casi todos sus sueños. Apenas sabía su nombre, pero de alguna forma, sentía que lo conocía más allá de cualquier información personal que pudiera obtener sobre él. Por ello, comenzó a creer que toda esa decepción y rabia no era realmente suyas, sino de Yuuri. ¿Qué tanto se debía odiar para hacerse perder una oportunidad como esa? Una que tal vez siempre quiso que ocurriera. Al final, ya no tenía caso insistir. Chris se iría y sabía que volver con Yuuri no arreglaría nada, si acaso lo haría todo peor.

De pronto tenía muchas ganas de tomar, de volver a casa y ver qué mierda encontraba por ahí para olvidarse de ese asunto. Cerró los ojos. Debía recordar borrar el video de Yuuri de su celular y enclaustrarse en su departamento hasta que todo ese asunto de su suplente quedara resuelto. Ya no lo importaba quién quedaría sino se trataba de Yuuri. No quería saber más sobre el asunto y dejó que, por unos segundos, su cabeza intentara olvidar la imagen de ese chico y su interpretación de la innombrable...

Entonces, abrió sus ojos de golpe: alguien se había parado justo enfrente suyo. Esperaba que fuera alguien de seguridad, tal vez, para pedirle que se retirara: no sería la primera vez, pues su aspecto no daba nada de confianza. Pero, justamente por eso, le sorprendió demasiado ver a Yuuri parado ahí, observándolo con un gesto tímido. Su nariz y sus mejillas estaban aún rojizas por las lágrimas, aunque sus ojos se encontraban más limpios… y tranquilos. Víctor tuvo un pensamiento fugaz de que se veía adorable de esa forma.  
—Quiero hacerlo… —Yuuri murmuró apenas, dándole a Víctor la sensación de que se había equivocado al escucharlo—. Si de verdad crees que tengo algo… Yo… Quiero hacer la audición.  
Sus miradas se encontraron frente a frente: había llamas en ellas, aunque todavía en la de Yuuri había pequeños vestigios de agua que amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento.

Víctor sonrió. Y era extraño, porque hacía mucho tiempo que una sonrisa no la sentía tan bien.

 _(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _(Pain)_

 _You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_

 _(Pain)_

 _I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my drive, it came from_

 _(Pain)_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 **Next song**

 ***** Canción original de Imagine Dragons.


	12. Cuarto interludio

**(2004)**

—Entonces, On Ice...

Las luces de los reflectores caían sobre los cinco chicos, quienes, distribuidos en sofás rojos frente a un público en vivo y cámaras enfocándoles en todo segundo, apenas terminaban de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de atención, a que la luz les provocara calor, asfixia, y tener que soportar tantos ojos extraños mirando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos, no solo frente a frente, sino detrás de tantas pantallas en tantos y distintos puntos del país. Era acostumbrarse a saber que todo lo que dijeran e hicieran en ese instante algún día podía ser usado en su contra… O a su favor.

Víctor Nikiforov, por supuesto, era quien mejor lograba desenvolverse con su encanto natural, con sonrisas y gestos cautivantes que a más de alguna lograba arrancar un suspiro o un grito; Yuri Plisetsky y JJ Leroy dotaban el aspecto cómico a la conversación, pero cada uno a su estilo: el primero con su irreverencia juvenil y su poco tacto al hablar; el segundo portando un carisma natural y su necesidad absoluta de llamar la atención. Mila Babicheva era el deguste visual, a quien el público deseaba que la cámara enfocara para ver si algo de su vestido o su escote podía llegar a escaparse a la vista. Otabek Altin era el silencioso, el que apenas respondía algunas preguntas con palabras certeras y eficaces de las cuales muy pocos podrían dar un "pero".

Todos ellos eran un encanto que el público presente, y tras las pantallas, adoraban por completo. Y su presentación se desarrolló de manera maravillosa: después que interpretaran en vivo "******", Jimmy, el presentador de ese programa, les había hecho un pequeño juego sobre su destreza para improvisar bailes del cual Mila fue la sorprendente ganadora.

Después fue la entrevista, misma que conllevó a hablar un poco sobre cómo habían experimentando su astronómica subida al estrellato ahora que la era _Zombie_ estaba a punto de finalizar. La pregunta en esos días rondaba con bastante constancia era si lograrían superar su propia popularidad y no quedarse como un grupo que solo fue famoso gracias a un único éxito.

—¿Cómo fue enfrentarse a su primer gran concierto? —preguntó Jimmy, quien se encontraba tras su escritorio y miraba al grupo con bastante interés.

—¡Fantástico! —JJ fue el primero en ganar la palabra—. Comenzamos a tocar en un pequeño bar, aunque se puede decir que nuestras presentaciones fueron escalando poco a poco, conforme nosotros lo hacíamos también. Dejamos ese bar para ir a sitios cada vez más grandes, donde la cantidad de personas era mayor también. Incluso, aunque lo menciones, me cuesta recordar cuál podemos considerar que es nuestro primer gran concierto.

—Fue en Madison Square Garden —aclaró eficazmente Otabek. JJ se quedó pensativo unos segundos, algo que Yuri aprovechó para ser ahora quien respondiera.

—Parece que la memoria le comienza a fallar a alguien. —El público rio—. Se nota mucho la diferencia, en especial por la… vibra que las personas en un concierto así de grande tienen. Es como que lograran transmitir su euforia, y solo quieres salir ahí para enloquecerlos de todas las formas posibles.

—Bueno —Mila tomó la palabra—, ni Yuri ni yo tenemos el camino recorrido de la misma forma en que lo hizo el resto. Para nosotros sí fue más impresionante saltar de la pequeña sala donde grabamos _Zombie_ a tener que enfrentarnos a un público de miles de personas. Incluso ahora, una gira después, sigue dando tanto miedo como esa primera vez. Siempre temes que algo falle frente a tanta gente…

—¡Siempre será perfecto! —exclamó JJ—. No hay que tener miedo a equivocarse, sino pensar que todo saldrá de maravilla para que así ocurra.

—¿Y tú, Víctor? ¿Cómo ha sido tu experiencia en los conciertos de su primera gira?

El aludido se había mantenido extrañamente en silencio, sobre todo porque en preguntas anteriores siempre había sido el primero en responder. Parecía algo pensativo mientras escuchaba atento al resto, como si se hubiera tocado alguna fibra sensible dentro suyo e intentara encontrar las palabras correctas. Al sonreír al público, fue obvio que lo había logrado:

—Vivo los conciertos de una forma diferente —comenzó—. Nunca me ha gustado pensar que hay una diferencia entre tocar ante miles en algún estadio o hacerlo tú con solo dos o tres en cualquier otro lugar. Eso puede modificar la forma en que concibes la música y eso no tendría por qué ser diferente, sigues siendo tú quien toca. Siempre se debe buscar que todos quienes te miran, sea solo uno, dos, miles o millones, se sientan igual que tú: eufóricos, como dijo Yuri, como si fueran capaces de gritar por horas sin cansarte. Quieres que vibren como tú lo haces, que se sientan en tu lugar y, durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, creas que tantas personas son capaces de entenderte. Que lloran por lo que tú, que se emocionan igual, que se entristecen por las mismas cosas. Esa sensación de estar en conexión, de ser parte de la masa y al mismo tiempo ser genuinamente tú entre tantos. Que no tienes que soportar tus tristezas solo...

—Así que Víctor Nikiforov tiene tristezas.

—¡Por supuesto! Todos las tenemos. Y puede que para algunos las tuyas no les parezca suficientes, que sean absurdas, exageradas o tontas, pero al final de cuentas, es una batalla que tú solo debes superar. Y yo la supero tocando para otros.

Su sonrisa encantadora brilló a través de las cámaras y los ojos presentes, derritiendo más de alguno de los corazones que lo observaban y lo escuchaban con el alma abierta y vibrante.


	13. Anexo 4

_La mayoría de estos testimonios han sido escritos y compartidos por lectoras. De verdad les agradezco tanto la ayuda. Otros son hechos por mí, obviamente. Les recomiendo que los lean todos, pues en algunos encontrarán datos muy interesantes que enriquecerán la historia. Recuerden que este trío de actualización suele estar conectado entre sí y esta no es la excepción._

* * *

 **(2012)**

 **Grupo: Zombiricas On Ice**

 **Mina Queen:** No es por presumir, pero yo tengo la dicha de conocer On Ice desde que "******" salio en la radio. Iba en al auto con mi hermano cuando la canción comenzo a sonar. Estuve durante muchos días escuchando diferentes estaciones hasta volver a escucharla y que finalmente en una estación el interlocutor dijera el maldito nombre y la banda. Días después salía de la tienda de música con el disco en mano. Y lo amé. Desde entonces los amo.

Y ustedes, ¿cómo conocieron a On Ice?

 ***Dani Azul:** Después de la primera cita con mi actual pareja, salimos a un café después de hablar a través de internet por un par de meses, nos conocimos en un foro de literatura y comenzamos a intercambiar cuentos. Él me invitó a salir un domingo de invierno, la cita fue perfecta y cuando llegue a mi casa me mandó Maybe I maybe you, dijo que la había escuchado en su regreso a casa y no había dejado de pensar en mí.

 ***Kass H Loring:** ¡Ahhh! Una amiga me los recomendo y amo que no me aya dejado en paz hasta que los escuche… me encantaaaaaaan!

 ***K Seleori:** Conocí On Ice en el colegio, y fue junto a sus canciones que mi primera historia de amor se desarrolló.

Ambos solíamos cantar Boulevard of broken dreams antes de conocernos, pero llegó un momento en que él me canto R U Mine y yo le sonreí como boba mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Fuimos felices. Uno al otro nos dedicabamos canciones con cada mes que transcurría. A veces a modo de broma, a veces con pensamientos que manteníamos en silencio y ya no compartíamos con el otro.

Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que él me comenzó a cantar Do I wanna know entre susurros. Por otro lado, entre lagrimas, yo comencé a cantar Like a Stone.

Al final, todo terminó como empezó. Con Boulevard of Broken dreams.

Años después, en el último tour de On Ice, lo encontré en primera fila, sosteniendo las manos de alguien más. Igual a mí.

Y por ello, cuando Viktor comenzó a cantar Believer, se la dediqué con un gesto.

 ***Lucas Blass:** Fue por mi novia. Son su banda favorita, aunque ella todavia no sabe que a mi tambien me han comenzado a gustar tanto. Quiero darle la sorpresa despues, cuando ellos vengan de gira y compre boletos para los dos. Va morirse!

 ***Flor Rivera:** Los conocí por accidente y sin proponérmelo realmente. Una de mis amigas era super fan de On Ice y confieso que al principio el verla tan obsesionada con ellos (especialmente con Viktor) me quitaba las ganas de escucharlos. Finalmente ella me convenció de escuchar History Makers y DIOOOOOOOS! Fue toda una revelación, me enamoré de inmediato. Con la noticia del Tour mi amiga y yo nos pusimos a trabajar y ahorramos todo el dinero para poder ir a verlos y en serio que valió cada centavo (Oabek es maravilloso en persona ). De verdad es algo que nunca olvidaré y espero tener la oportunidad de volver a verlos pronto.

 ***Jessica Portento:** Los conocí hace poco. Veía amvs s y uno de ellos utilizaba la canción "Centuries". Busqué la canción, después más de la banda y terminé descargandome todos sus discos… Ahora soy super fan toxia, de esos que andantras todos diciendoles que los escuchen. Mis amigos están artos, pero no me importa.

 ***Sagara Villanueva:** Mi vida era un caos!

Podría resumirse en que era la etapa oscura que a muchos nos marca, me sentía sola, incomprendida, como si todo el mundo estuviera en una pelota de plástico y me mantuvieran fuera de ella. Por un tiempo me sentí tan, pero tan sola...hasta que un día simplemente "On ice" apareció en la radio del autobús que tomaba todos los días y fue como si hubiesen escrito y cantado "Boulevard of broken Dreams" solo para mi. Al finalizar la canción, el locutor nombró a la banda y desde ese momento se convirtieron en el salvavidas de mi (en ese entonces) tormentoso mar.

 ***Lizi Nikif:** Pasa una vez al mes, perdí a un amigo muy querido un 8 de enero, desde ese día por 3 meses (8 de febrero, 8 de marzo y 8 de abril) escuchaba o descubría una canción que me recordaba a el, cuando dejó de pasar el 8 de mayo me sentí tan triste era como volver a perderlo, llegó el 8 de junio y decidí hacer la coincidencia yo misma y busque la canción que más se parecía a lo que sentia (creo que adaptándola sería "Do i wanna know")e volví fan de la banda y cada 8 escuchaba la misma canción y descubría otra de la misma banda para nunca olvidar.

 ***Yuuri Katsuki:** Había escuchado sobre On Ice antes, pero nunca me sentí atraído por oír alguna de sus canciones.

Un día, mi mamá veía el programa de Jimmy en la televisión, su favorito, y ellos eran los invitados de ese día. Yo solo la acompañaba y realmente no ponía mucha atención a lo que hacían, ni siquiera en el momento en que tocaron en vivo. Y no fue hasta la ronda de preguntas que comencé a interesarme... Sobre todo lo que Víctor Nikiforov dijo cuando le preguntaron su experiencia en sus conciertos. Fue tan… wow, no sé cómo describirlo. Pude entender exactamente a qué se refería y eso me hizo emocionar bastante. Incluso ahora he visto tanto esa entrevista, que me sé sus palabras y de memoria y puedo sentirme tan identificado como la primera vez. Supe entonces que alguien que pensaba y sentía la música de esa manera debía hacer música fantástica. Y tuve razón.

Fui a la tienda de discos que había cerca de mi casa y ese día no salí de ahí hasta que escuché todo el disco de Zombie completo. Por suerte, se podía escuchar a manera de prueba ya que aun lo estaban promocionando. Como no tenía dinero en ese entonces para comprarlo, iba a escucharlo siempre después de clases hasta que el dueño de la tienda terminó por obsequiarmelo. De ahí comenzó esa pequeña obsesión en buscar los detalles de cada uno, de cómo se habían formado, de quiénes eran, hasta tener también todos sus discos y demás cosas suyas. Víctor Nikiforov sin duda es una gran inspiración para mí.

 ***Akai Maldonado:** Tenía 15 años, cuando un "ex", con el que tuve nuevamente contacto, después de 2 años de no vernos y hablarnos, me pasó un disco con mucha música mezclada, lo puse en el reproductor de mi habitación y me tire en la cama a escucharlo. Recuerdo que ya llevaba como la mitad del disco y ninguna canción o banda me había llamado realmente la atención, hasta que sonaron los primeros acordes de "Like a stone" y después comenzó Victor a cantar, en ese momento me levanté de la cama y escuché atentamente la canción, la repetí como 3 veces y corrí a preguntarle a quien me lo había regalado, qué grupo era, 2 horas de búsqueda por Internet después ya era completamente fan de On Ice.

Hoy 3 años después sigo disfrutando de su música y voy a sus conciertos con mi ex, que ahora es mi mejor amigo

 ***Ayleeth Altín:** Comenzaba una nueva vida lejos de mis padres, en lo que se podría llamar la mejor etapa de mi vida, pero esta estaba convirtiéndose en un círculo vicioso, un asqueroso círculo de monotonía, el trabajo, la escuela, el hogar, se repetían una tras otras, día tras día sin detenerse, me preguntaba que debía hacer para que la vida no fuera así de aburrida que incluso carecía de sentido, fue ahí cuando escuche su voz, era intensa, me erizaba la piel e hizo vuelco en mi pecho haciéndome llorar con aquella fuerte letra "Boulevard of broken dreams" fue una manera de despertar que no esperaba.

 ***Noé Fargot:** Vi el video de "Irresistible" muchas veces por MTV. Me gustaba pese a que nunca me dio por buscar mas de ellos. Después llego el video de "Feeling Good", me voló la cabeza! Aunque tarde varias veces mas en comprender que era la misma banda y que necesitaba escuchar


	14. Track 5: Centuries

**-PLAY-**

 _And I can't stop till the whole word knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossomYou're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 **(2018)**

Víctor había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que miró el vídeo de Yuuri Katsuki tocando la innombrable en el parque. De alguna forma se había adueñado ya de la imagen que ese chico, absorto en su propia realidad, otorgaba al interpretar esa canción y cómo la hacía completamente suya, como si él la hubiera compuesto y pudiera sentirla en cada fibra de su ser. No le importaba en absoluto la multitud de personas que lo habían rodeado, eran solo él y las notas, solo él y su guitarra, solo él y su voz dándole sentido a cada frase dentro de ella. Era sencillo, hermoso, admirable, y Víctor todavía no podía creer que, sin importar las veces que lo mirara y lo escuchara, seguía causándole la misma emoción y empatía que la primera vez. ¿Era extraño que justamente él sintiera tal admiración por alguien más? Que pudiera desdoblarse del hombre sin ilusiones que era en ese momento y que no soportaba siquiera nombrar esa canción para volver a sus años de antaño, cuando era un joven ilusionado con el amor a su propia música, tan entusiasta de lo que había sido capaz de crear.

Muchas veces, Víctor cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la voz suave de Yuuri llegara hasta a él, que lo sumergiera en un oleaje calmo de aguas azules, donde él era el único dueño de cada uno de sus pensamientos y emociones. Para Víctor, era como si se escuchara a sí mismo de nuevo, como si se volviera a encontrar después de tanto tiempo sintiéndose perdido. En otras ocasiones, prefería ver el video a detalle, sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima a ese chico, preguntándose tantas veces qué de diferente había en él... qué lo hacía tan especial y cómo, durante tanto tiempo, permaneció invisible ante tantos cuando era tan evidente que dentro suyo había un fuego que deseaba explotar. Era sin duda otra persona cuando tocaba de esa manera, otro Yuuri del cual ahora debía hacerse responsable para sacarlo a la luz de forma tan natural como en aquella vez. Porque, si lo comparaba con el Yuuri de la vida real, ese chico tímido y algo patoso que era capaz de ser tragado por el propio escenario, no parecían la misma persona, y no lograba entender el porqué.

Chris se lo había dejado claro: ya que fue él quien más insistió en convencer a Yuuri de hacer la audición, ahora debía ser quien procurara prepararlo para cuando eso ocurriera dentro de tres semanas. Yuuri tenía el talento en voz, pero no el espíritu histriónico para soportar el peso de hacerse lucir ante muchas personas. Y eso era algo en que lo Víctor siempre fue un experto. Tuvo que aceptar, pese a que la situación le incomodaba demasiado. Hacía algo de tiempo que no convivía de esa manera con alguien que no fuera Chris y siempre tenía esa persistente paranoia de que iba a ser descubierto pronto, peor si tenía que estar tanto tiempo con alguien que era un completo fan de On Ice.

Suspiró de forma profunda cuando llegó al punto de encuentro que había acordado con Yuuri. Por supuesto, seguía manteniendo esa pinta desaliñada de vagabundo que lo hacía poco llamativo para los demás. De alguna forma, eso le hacía sentirse un poco más seguro, como si aquella barrera descuidada pudiera cubrir por completo su verdadera identidad.

Yuuri apareció casi veinte minutos después y corría apresurado hacia su dirección, al punto en que estuvo a punto de chocar con un tipo en una bicicleta. Víctor hizo un gesto antipático que ni siquiera intentó ocultar: cada segundo estaba más convencido de que el Yuuri del video y el que tenía enfrente suyo en ese momento no eran los mismos y de que no tenía idea cómo lograr que se volvieran uno.

—Lo siento, lo siento... De verdad lamento el retraso.

Yuuri lucía bastante apenado con respecto a su tardanza, pese que Víctor no parecía molesto. Sabía que venía del hospital, sin contar que una parte muy dentro suyo deseó tanto que Yuuri no se presentara ese día ni nunca.

—No importa, vamos.

Claro que Víctor se reprendió de inmediato por el pensamiento: ¿tanto insistir que Yuuri aceptara la audición solo para simplemente tirar la toalla un par de días después? En realidad, eso resultaba bastante común para él, no sería la primera vez que sucedería algo así, y ciertamente nunca se imaginó que terminaría por coachear al chico. Creyó que su trabajo terminaría con el convencimiento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino. Habían acordado que usarían la casa de Katsuki para practicar, lo que aumentaba la incomodidad de Víctor al respecto, pese a que aceptó que era la mejor opción para ambos: su departamento era un desastre que no tenía ganas de limpiar y tal vez, que Yuuri se sintiera cómodo en un lugar que conocía tan bien, podía ayudarle. Lo único que Víctor de verdad esperaba era que Yuuri no fuera esa clase de fan que tuviera pósteres suyos y del grupo en todos lados. Claro que estaba bastante equivocado: Yuuri era un fan mucho peor.

—Quítate los zapatos, por favor.

La casa de Yuuri se encontraba cerca del hospital, en una zona bastante modesta y repleta de casas cuya apariencia era algo similar entre sí. Era de un solo piso y con medidas bastantes reducidas. Víctor se sorprendió mucho por ello cuando entró, pues incluso el departamento donde vivía en ese momento, y que él mismo consideraba bastante modesto y pequeño, era más grande que ese sitio. Además, no había nada en ella que destacar. Los muebles eran viejos, pero la casa estaba perfectamente pulcra y ordenaba, lo que le daba un aire acogedor que a Víctor no le molestó en absoluto.

Mientras Yuuri dejaba sus cosas en un perchero y le ofrecía agua para tomar, Víctor se entretuvo en mirar las fotografías que había por toda la sala: muchas de ellas eran de un Yuuri un poco más joven, apenas un par de años, ya fuera solo o en compañía de una mujer mayor que, supuso, se trataba de su madre. Sin embargo, encontró un par más, muy pocas, que retrataban un escenario distinto: eran de un Yuuri como de cinco o seis años de edad, junto con su madre y, quienes creyó, se trataban de su padre y una hermana mayor cuya apariencia era la de una joven de unos catorce años. Víctor se preguntó por qué en otras fotos no estaban ellos ya de mayores, ¿acaso les había ocurrido algo? No recordaba que Chris hubiera mencionado nada al respecto.

Yuuri se acercó con un vaso de agua mientras Víctor tomaba uno de los retratos que se encontraba sobre una mesa decorativa: era de un Yuuri abrazando a un pequeño caniche. Víctor recordaba que él siempre quiso tener un perro de esa raza, pero de joven su abuelo era alérgico y ya de mayor nunca se atrevió a tenerlo, pues no podría cuidarlo como quería debido a su pesado ritmo de trabajo y sus viajes constantes con la banda. ¿Tal vez ahora era un buen momento para cumplir ese pequeño sueño?

—¿Lo tienes aquí? —preguntó Víctor algo ilusionado de conocerlo y poder acariciarlo, aunque supo que no había hecho pregunta prudente al notar la expresión entristecida que Yuuri hizo al mirar el retrato.

—No, él murió hace un año. Se llamaba Vicchan.

—¿Vicchan?

Víctor pensó en ese nombre, en que lo había escuchado en algún otro lugar. Claro que fue solo cuestión de unos instantes para que el dueño de aquel blog dedicado a On Ice viniera a su mente.

—Ah, sí... La verdad es que... le puse así por Víctor. Él siempre quiso uno... y yo también.

Por un momento se sorprendió que Yuuri supiera eso, pero después recordó que ese dato llegó a mencionarlo bastantes veces en algunas entrevistas, al punto en que varios fans le regalaron peluches de caniches. Tampoco le pareció tan extraño que llamara así a su perro. Seguramente Yuuri conocía ese blog y tomó el nombre de ahí, inspirado también en el suyo.

—¿Te molesta que lo hagamos en mi habitación? Es que ahí tengo el amplificador...

Víctor negó suavemente la cabeza al devolver el retrato a la mesa. El lugar donde practicaran le era indiferente; aunque apenas puso un pie dentro, se arrepintió por completo de aceptar: Yuuri sí era esa clase de fan que temió, e incluso era peor, pues no había un solo pedazo de pared en que no hubiera algún poster de On Ice o suyo. Con lo que detestaba verse en ese tipo de imágenes, pues era cuando más falso y diferente se sentía de lo que reflejaba en ellas. Aquello, más que molestarlo, llegó a abrumarlo por completo, como si todos aquellos pósteres fueran a caerle encima hasta asfixiarlo. Pegó su espalda contra el marco de la puerta, mientras cubría su boca para no vomitar.

—¿Estás bien? Luces pálido.

Víctor tragó todo el aire que le fue posible: ¿cómo podría explicarle a Yuuri que aquel escenario le incomodaba muchísimo? Que solo deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, abrumado de todas esas imágenes que ya no le correspondían, que nunca sintió como suyas. Por supuesto, no podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, sin dar una explicación que no lo vinculara consigo mismo. Tenía que aguantar.

—No desayuné, es solo eso. —No fue una mentira del todo.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? Puedo ofrecerte...

—No, no, solo hagamos esto rápido.

Víctor trató de mantener su mirada en Yuuri para evitar observar a su alrededor, pero era imposible no fijarse en los detalles cuando todo le saltaba en la cara apenas la giraba un poco, sobre todo cuando comenzó a notar que varios de esos pósteres no eran cualquier cosa: muchos de ellos eran ediciones limitadas, algunos exclusivos de conciertos que solo pudieron conseguirse en otros países. ¿Cómo ese chico los había obtenido? Se sintió más mareado, al punto en que terminó por sentarse en la cama.

—De... verdad te gustan —masculló sin aliento, con un tono irónico y agrio que seguro él solo comprendió.

Yuuri sonrió con un gesto tímido mientras se acercaba a una puerta que Víctor creyó era su armario. Sin embargo, al abrirlo mostró que no se trataba realmente de eso y que su basta colección de pósteres no era lo único por lo que debía preocuparse: dentro de ese pequeño espacio, Yuuri Katsuki había creado algo que solo podía calificarse como un santuario a On Ice. Ahí se encontraba toda la colección discográfica completa, incluidas ediciones deluxe, tickets de conciertos, así como camisetas y demás merchandising que Víctor pudo identificar como oficial.

—¿No eres algo mayor para tener una colección así?

Víctor veía con un evidente desprecio todo lo que albergaba ese armario, mientras Yuuri sacaba de él un estuche de guitarra y jalaba hacia afuera un pequeño amplificador algo anticuado, el cual tenía muchas calcomanías con el logo de On Ice y el de otras bandas.

—¿No te agradan? —Para Yuuri aquello fue evidente al notar la expresión de Víctor, a quien conocía como Iván—. Creí que trabajabas con ellos como el señor Giacometti.

Víctor se mantuvo pensativo un par de segundos, pues debía medir sus palabras y tener cuidado con qué mentiras le diría.

—Lo hacía antes. Esto es un favor que Chris me ha pedido.

—No te agradan... —Eso ya no fue una pregunta—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te hicieron algo cuando trabajaste con ellos?

Víctor abrió sus labios, más que dispuesto a inventar toda una gran historia para dejar en mal a sus excompañeros, pero observó la expresión de Yuuri, quien lo veía fijamente con un brillo genuino de preocupación: seguramente temía descubrir que sus ídolos fueran unos completos idiotas. Lo eran, incluyéndolo, pero no supo por qué no se atrevió a hacérselo saber.

—No. Solo... no me gusta su música.

Yuuri hizo un gesto extraño, como si en silencio se burlara de Víctor por no apreciar la genialidad que On Ice creaba con su música. Eso lo hizo molestar un poco y se arrepintió de haber sido condescendiente con él.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de ellos? —preguntó Víctor de una manera brusca, quizá tratando de dejar a Yuuri en evidencia. Este lo miró pensativo unos segundos antes de sonreír: a Víctor le pareció que ese gesto fue sumamente adorable.

—Responder que "su música" es una respuesta algo genérica, pero es así. Adoro cada una de las letras que Víctor ha compuesto y el sentimiento que logra transmitir en ellas, junto a la música que todo el grupo hace. Me siento identificado de una forma que... —Yuuri bajó su rostro, aunque la sonrisa se mantuvo sobre sus labios—, me hace sentir comprendido... que soy yo quien ha creado eso, que estoy en su lugar y ambos sentimos lo mismo, como si estuviéramos en conexión.

Curioso, Víctor se sentía de una manera parecida cada vez que reproducía el video de Yuuri tocando en el parque y, ciertamente, no se había esperado una respuesta así. Eso abrió por completo su curiosidad: ¿qué pensaba realmente de él? ¿De su desaparición? ¿De su trabajo en el último disco? Desde tiempo atrás dejó de tener en consideración lo que sus fans pensaban y creían, sin embargo, por alguna razón, se sintió tentando con saber lo que ese chico en particular sentía al respecto.

—Sobre Nikiforov... —Era tan extraño para él hablar de esa forma de sí mismo—. ¿Qué piensas de él? ¿De su desaparición?

Yuuri dejó el estuche de su guitarra sobre la cama y lo abrió, respondiendo sin mirarlo directamente. A Víctor le hubiera encantado ver a detalle su expresión.

—Pensarás que fue ridículo, pero lloré, porque de alguna forma temía que algo así pudiera pasar.

La plática comenzó a ir por un rumbo que a Víctor ya no le agradaba; no obstante, le fue imposible contenerse pese al miedo que sintió de escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo noté en sus dos últimos discos. Que Víctor dejara de componer las canciones al no tener la pasión para eso debió ser horrible, sobre todo para alguien que solo sabía expresarse a través de ellas. Que de pronto se quedara sin voz cuando eso era su único momento de ser él mismo... Puedo imaginarlo, lo duro que fue. Era bastante obvio que lo que cantaba en los últimos discos no lo sentía, que no tenía amor puesto en ello. Y cuando se pierde eso y la pasión, lo pierdes todo.

Víctor sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Y otra ridiculez de fan: escribí mensajes de apoyo para Víctor en su cuenta de Instagram, pero era bastante obvio que no los leería.

Claro que Víctor dejó de hacerse cargo de sus cuentas personas en redes sociales y Christophe era quien lo hacía en su lugar, así que no, nunca leyó nada de lo que sus fans pudieron escribir. Ni siquiera ahora, tras su desaparición, se había atrevido a ello.

—¿Y cómo sabes que fue por él y no por problemas con la disquera?

Yuuri finalmente lo miró, al tiempo que reacomodaba sus anteojos y sonreía en un gesto que a Víctor le pareció algo arrogante.

—¿Conoces la historia de _Love_? El primer disco que sacaron, aunque bajo otro nombre. Fue un completo fracaso porque era un disco sin alma, las canciones no las compusieron ellos. Con eso, Víctor exigió tener la libertad para crear un nuevo disco a su antojo... Y así nació _Zombie_ , donde lo dieron todo de sí mismos. Y durante los otros discos fue así. Víctor siempre pareció luchar contra las ideas de otros para mantener las suyas a flote. E incluso hizo un último intento con "Where is love?", aunque... ese no era el Víctor de antes. Fue triste darse cuenta que se había perdido tanto, que ni siquiera cuando intentó volver con todas sus fuerza, pudo encontrarse de nuevo.

Víctor se había quedado sin aliento... ¿Cómo ese chico era capaz de entenderlo tanto? Hablaba como si él mismo le hubiera contado lo que pasó y lo que sintió en ese entonces, o incluso más, como si Yuuri lo hubiera vivido en carne propia.

—Conoces mucho de ellos. —Para Víctor fue evidente su propia incomodidad.

—Qué ridículo, ¿no? Pero... On Ice, y sobre todo Víctor, siempre han sido una enorme inspiración para mí. Por eso, aun cuando ahora tengo esta oportunidad, una que nunca creí posible, no me gusta que haya sido gracias a que Víctor desapareció... Y que posiblemente esté muerto. Siempre tuve el sueño tonto de cantar un día junto a él, en el mismo escenario.

Víctor no deseó preguntar más, aunque varias cosas terminaron por quedar en su lengua como pequeñas cosquillas que le serían difíciles de ignorar. Pero no, no deseaba remover más pensamientos internos, no ahí, no en ese momento, no cuando podía perder el control y desmoronarse como tantas veces hizo antes. Incluso podía sentir la garganta seca, en esa previa necesidad de tomar algo de alcohol... Y tal vez fumar algo.

Se puso de pie y, mientras Yuuri hacía los arreglos necesarios con el amplificador, caminó hasta el armario. Por lo menos ahí no veía tantas imágenes suyas ni de On Ice que pudieran perturbarlo, por lo que pudo notar con mayor detalle la gran cantidad de cosas que Yuuri tenía. ¿Su antiguo yo se hubiera sentido halagado de encontrar un fan así en lugar de asustado como se sentía en ese momento? Entre todos los discos, playeras y demás merchandising que había, dos cosas terminaron por llamar su atención: la primera era una camiseta negra la cual, a diferencia de otras, no tenía estampado en ningún lugar algún logo de On Ice o de sus discos. Eso le hizo preguntarse por qué la tenía ahí, entre el resto de cosas que representaban de alguna forma al grupo y su fanatismo por él.

—¿Por qué tienes esta camiseta negra aquí? No hay nada de On Ice en ella.

—Es de Víctor. La lanzó durante un concierto al que fui.

—Vaya... —Sí, siempre fue común en él hacer eso en los conciertos, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que alguien de verdad se quedara con alguna de sus camisas y la guardara de esa manera. Mucho menos que conocería en persona a un fan que lo hiciera. Nuevamente se sintió incómodo... ¿Ante quién se estaba exponiendo?

La segunda cosa que llamó su atención fue un espacio en el cual debía encontrarse un disco. Por la forma tan organizada en que Yuuri los había acomodado, se imaginó de cuál se trataba y le resultó raro que un espécimen tan extraño hiciera falta en una colección tan completa como la de él.

—¿Tenías la versión Deluxe de _Zombie_?

—Sí, fue un regalo... Y estaba autografiada por los cinco.

—¿Por qué ya no la tienes?

¿Cómo un fan como Yuuri parecía haber dejado que su colección se desacompletara de esa manera? Sobre todo porque la versión que le hacía falta era seguramente aquella limitada que solo estuvo disponible para el público europeo.

—¿Sabes cuánto ofrecían por algo así?

—¿La vendiste?

Aquello le sorprendió aún más, tanto que no pudo evitar girar su rostro y mirarlo con atención. Yuuri se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo la guitarra mientras pretendía afinarla, aunque, tras escuchar aquella pregunta, se detuvo y miró al techo durante unos segundos antes de volver a lo que hacía.

—Eran tiempo difíciles. Fue cuando diagnosticaron a mi madre y necesitaba comenzar el tratamiento cuanto antes. Fue la forma más rápida de conseguir algo de dinero.

Yuuri lo decía como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero la realidad era que había empacado ese disco para realizar el envío a su comprador con lágrimas en los ojos. Y, durante casi una semana, apenas le dirigió la palabra a su madre. Después se sintió muy mal por eso, pues ella era la menos culpable de que Yuuri hubiera tenido que ceder a algo tan valioso para él.

Víctor no solía ser demasiado empático con los sentimientos de otros, por lo menos no cuando terminó por encerrarse dentro de sí mismo y su propio egoísmo, pero Yuuri le estaba resultando demasiado transparente de leer en ese aspecto: casi podía escuchar lo que pasaba por su cabeza a través del ligero brillo que titiló en su mirada. Se acercó hasta a él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Toca algo, lo que sea, quiero escucharte.

Yuuri suspiró y miró al frente, justo al armario que se había quedado abierto. Su vista se enfocó en toda su colección, sobre todo en aquella camiseta que le había pertenecido a Nikiforov. Sonrió y colocó sus dedos en los acordes correctos, entonces comenzó a tocar "Centuries". De alguna forma, Víctor había esperado que tocara la innombrable, y resultaba curioso que, proviniendo de él, no le hubiera molestado que fuera así. Por eso le sorprendió tanto escuchar los primeros acordes y la voz de Yuuri alzarse con potencia ante el primer "Some legends are told" de la canción. Hubiera querido ver como eran sus expresiones al tocar, pero el solo sonido había sido capaz de abstraerlo por completo, porque la fuerza del chico logró retumbar incluso en sus entrañas.

En vivo, sin ese filtro que la mala grabación de un celular provocaba en el video, la voz de Yuuri era más similar a la suya de lo que pensó en un principio. Se sintió abrumado con el parecido, mientras la piel se le enchinaba conforme la canción y las letras caían con intensidad contra sus oídos. Se sintió sin aliento, tembloroso, con la garganta rasgándose como si fuera él mismo quien cantara en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Yuuri de esa manera, con miles de personas bajo sus pies coreando su canto con un vigor electrizante. Y él con el cuerpo alzado en el escenario, triunfante y poderoso, así como tantas veces Víctor llegó a sentirse cuando cantaba esa canción, cuando quería que esta fuera su himno, ese por el que pudieran recordarlo por millones de siglos. Pero aquella no era su fuerza, no eran sus palabras, era la voz de Yuuri la que parecía perpetuar por toda la eternidad. E incluso así, cuando no se trataba de él, se sintió profundamente emocionado.

Cuando Yuuri terminó la canción, Víctor miraba a la pared con una expresión que era difícil de entender, incluso para él mismo. Estaba impresionado, eufórico, con el corazón a punto de explotarle en el pecho, pues había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse y no cantar junto con él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esos endemoniados deseos de cantar, brincar, dejarse contagiar por la música... mucho menos cuando esta era producida por alguien más.

—¿Tan mal lo hice?

Claro que Yuuri interpretó ese silencio y esa expresión de una forma completamente diferente, porque en él siempre había duda, siempre había temor y desconfianza de lo que era capaz de lograr. En ese momento temía que Iván pudiera arrepentirse de la propuesta de llevarlo a la audición.

—¿Qué? —Víctor salió de su trance y lo miró—. No... Es solo que... ¿Por qué no puedes tocar siempre así? Como lo hiciste también en el parque. Es... fantástico. Realmente lo es. ¿Por qué cuándo te vimos en el bar no cantaste así?

Por supuesto, Yuuri no se percataba de la diferencia que había en él; ya fuera en el parque, en el bar o incluso en ese instante, él creía estarlo haciendo de la misma forma en todas las ocasiones. Víctor se puso de pie.

—Vamos. Iremos al bar y tocaras hoy tú solo.

—¿Qué?

Yuuri obviamente protestó, pero fue imposible combatir contra un Víctor cuya alma se había encendido por aquella canción. Tan solo media hora después, ambos estaban en el bar Skating y Víctor era quien hablaba con el personal a cargo para que dejaran a Yuuri interpretar un par de canciones en solitario. Fue sencillo que aceptaran porque ya conocían a Yuuri y a su banda, y los dejaban hacerlo con cierta regularidad.

—Yo... nunca he subido al escenario solo.

Yuuri abrazaba su guitarra, mientras los encargados arreglaban el escenario y ponían todo en orden. Era un día entre semana, uno en el cual no salía haber música en vivo debido a que la afluencia de gente era mínima.

—Entonces es tu día de suerte.

Víctor sonrió y le dio un par de palmatidas en la espalda antes de lanzarlo prácticamente al escenario. Su primera teoría era que la presión de su banda hacía que Yuuri perdiera esa fuerza y convicción que sí tenía cuando tocaba en solitario. Sin embargo, un minuto de canción después, se dio cuenta que era el escenario lo que en realidad lo devoraba. ¿Cómo sacar a flote ese Yuuri que era explosión y llamas cuando se encontraba tan encerrado en sí mismo? No sabía si lograría prepararlo en tan solo tres semanas, sobre todo porque aún no comprendía del todo los motivos de su cambio, pero si esa tarde había estado tan temeroso de hacer ese trabajo, en ese momento estaba más que motivado: volvería a Yuuri su perfecto sucesor. Y el fuego en su mirada lo declaraba con más fuerza aún.

 **-PAUSE-**

 **-PLAY-**

No tenía mucho tiempo, eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Víctor: tan solo tres días después de que habían comenzado sus "prácticas", estaba aún convencido de que tres semanas le serían insuficientes para descifrar qué es lo que ocurría con Yuuri. Cuando tocaba en solitario, sentía que no tenía nada que enseñarle, que ese Yuuri era explosión pura, sentimientos regurgitando en él y en cada una de sus letras; sabía tan bien hacerlas por completo suyas, adueñarse incluso del aire a su alrededor... La música, sin duda, le pertenecía. ¿Por qué no podía mostrarse de esa forma ante los demás? Solo el primer día habían podido asistir al bar, lo que le daba todavía un menor margen para descubrir lo qué sucedía. Quizá la cuestión de Yuuri no estaba en el lugar en sí, sino en lo que este representaba para él. ¿Había ocurrido algo? Pensó en que tal vez podía intentar llevar a Yuuri frente a un público distinto, con su banda y sin ella, para ver si había algún cambio en él en alguna de esas situaciones. Por supuesto, había conversado de su predicamento con Chris, quien le sugirió también que le preguntara a Yuuri qué pensaba o sentía cuando tocaba, pues tal vez ahí encontraría la clave. A Víctor le pareció una buena idea.

En ese momento se encontraba en la habitación de Yuuri, mientras este, de nuevo en el suelo, tocaba de forma dispersa una melodía improvisada, pues Víctor le había dicho que tomara un pequeño descanso.

—Yuuri, ¿qué piensas cuando tocas?

Yuuri se detuvo de golpe después de escucharse un tono distorsionado de su guitarra. Cuando Víctor volteó a verlo, notó que una de las cuerdas se había roto. El chico se mostró bastante molesto, pese a que esa era una situación muy común. Solo haría falta buscar un repuesto.

—¿Dónde las guardas? —Víctor preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué?

—Las cuerdas.

—Ah... —Yuuri titubeó—. No tengo, lo siento.

Víctor alzó una ceja: ¿qué clase de guitarrista no tenía cuerdas de repuesto?

—Vamos por una, entonces. ¿Dónde las consigues habitualmente?

Yuuri dudó un momento, más de lo que debería ser común para un asunto tan sencillo. Víctor no comprendía por qué no parecía agradarle la idea de salir a buscar una simple cuerda de guitarra, ¿que acaso no entendía que sin ella no podrían continuar?

—Es cerca —finalmente aceptó.

Y tal como dijo: la tienda de discos en la cual Yuuri solía surtirse se encontraba tan solo cinco calles lejos de su casa, justo por la avenida principal. Era una tienda pequeña que estaba en la parte baja de un edificio. Al llegar a la puerta, justo antes de abrirla, Yuuri pareció titubear de nuevo e incluso tomó un gran respiro. ¿Por qué parecía nervioso de entrar? Una pequeña campana anunció su presencia cuando la puerta fue finalmente abierta. Yuuri era quien se había mostrado algo inquieto de estar ahí, pero cuando Víctor entró detrás suyo y miró a la persona que estaba tras el mostrador, se quedó completamente paralizado.

—¡Yuuri! Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras hoy.

—Lo sé, Georgi, pero necesito una cuerda nueva para mi guitarra.

Víctor fue incapaz de dar otro paso: prácticamente estaba frente a la aparición de un fantasma de su pasado, uno con el cual nunca imaginó que tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo. Fue claro que Georgi sintió esa mirada ajena, clavada con espanto en él, y al enfrentarlo, le frunció el ceño con un gesto lleno de desagrado.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

Víctor sintió como, durante un breve segundo, su corazón se detuvo por completo, congelado con el miedo latente de que su viejo amigo lo hubiera reconocido tras su disfraz.

—Viene conmigo —anunció Yuuri mientras caminaba al mostrador.

—¿En serio?

Claro que Georgi no lo reconocía, ¿cómo imaginarse siquiera que el mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov podría estar detrás de un aspecto tan desaliñado? Lo que le sorprendía era que alguien así estuviera acompañando a Yuui.

—Sí... —Este se detuvo en el mostrador y se recargó en él. Nuevamente lucía nervioso y titubeante—. Resulta que hay una noticia que no te he dicho aún.

Yuuri comenzó a relatarle su historia: como Christophe Giacometti y el hombre que lo acompañaba se acercaron a él para ofrecerle que hiciera una audición ante On Ice para volverse su nuevo vocalista, esto después de que el video donde tocaba en el parque se volviera viral. Hablaba con una timidez muy diferente a lo que debía ser un evidente entusiasmo.

Víctor hubiera hecho demasiadas conjeturas ante ese comportamiento, pero en ese momento estaba intentando no dejarse hundir en el pánico: seguía sin creer que realmente su amigo de la preparatoria estuviera ahí, enfrente suyo, sobre todo porque el aspecto que tenía no era del todo lo que hubiera esperado: a pesar de tener la misma edad, sin duda Georgi lucía un poco más viejo y cansado de lo que debería, como un treintañero a quien la vida no lo había tratado muy bien. Y casi estaba seguro que ese semblante amargado que tenía sobre su rostro era ya algo habitual en él, algo que se había convertido en su máscara de diario.

—Entonces él trabajaba para On Ice y ahora me está preparando para esa audición. Su nombre es Iván —Yuuri finalizó su relato de esa manera.

Georgi había escuchado todo aquello en completo silencio, sin que la mueca de desagrado y recelo sobre su rostro cambiara ni una sola vez.

—On Ice, ¿eh?

Víctor sintió los ojos de Georgi penetrarlo con violencia. En ese momento creyó quedarse sin aliento mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Aún tenía demasiado miedo de que pudiera reconocerlo tras la farsa que tenía sobre sí. ¿Qué iba a hacer si eso sucedía? ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría? ¿Sería siquiera capaz de intentarlo o huiría como siempre para ocultarse una vez más, para borrarse el nombre de nuevo, sus facciones, todo lo que pudiera relacionarlo con ese pasado del cual tanto deseaba deshacerse?

Yuuri se metió tras el mostrador, como si fuera un empleado cualquiera, y comenzó a buscar algo entre los anaqueles que estaban en la pared.

—No tengo afuera —le comentó Georgi—. Hay un paquete en el almacén. Sacalo.

Víctor y él se miraban fijamente, aunque el primero era porque no se sentía capaz de mover uno solo de sus músculos, como si creyera que con la falta de movimiento, sería invisible ante esos ojos que deseaban encontrar lo que había tras su barba descuidada y sus lentillas oscuras. Se mantuvieron así, en silencio, hasta que Yuuri desapareció por la parte trasera.

—¿De verdad trabajas para On Ice? —Víctor creyó que Georgi saltaría del mostrador hacia él—. Si esto es alguna clase de engaño, te juro que yo mismo te romperé todos los huesos y haré que te los tragues. Te estás metiendo con el chico equivocado.

Víctor abrió sus labios, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. No comprendía por qué la amenaza, sobre todo porque el Georgi que recordaba nunca tuvo una actitud tan agresiva como esa. Además, le daba miedo a hablar frente a él por temor a que pudiera reconocer su voz.

—¿Eres mudo, acaso?

Yuuri reapareció por la puerta trasera poco después, tomó una de las cuerdas y el resto de la caja la dejó en el mostrador, como Georgi le indicó. Entonces él agradeció, pero antes de irse, Georgi lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a él para susurrarle algo al oído. Yuuri hizo la expresión típica de alguien quien es reprendido por alguno de sus padres.

—Está bien, te mantendré al tanto —fue su respuesta al separarse.

Salió de la tienda y Víctor lo siguió con rapidez. Las primeras tres calles ambos caminaron en completo silencio, sobre todo porque Víctor trataba de sobreponerse a la sorpresa y el pánico de ese encuentro.

—Es... ¿amigo tuyo?

Ahora Víctor necesitaba saber con desesperación como el chico que coacheaba para volverlo su reemplazo se encontraba ligado con su viejo amigo.

—Sí. La verdad es que gran parte de las cosas de On Ice que tengo él me las regaló... En parte, a cambio de vez en cuando suelo ayudarlo con cosas de su tienda, a realizar inventarios, acomodar nuevos productos, hacer limpieza, cuidar cuando él debe ir a otro lado...

—Entonces, ¿también es un fan?

Yuuri rio de forma nerviosa.

—No, en absoluto. Él los odia por completo. Específicamente a Nikiforov. Por eso... no había querido contarle aún sobre la audición, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. No quería que me odiara también, aunque al parecer él cree que intentan engañarme. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que no confiara en ustedes.

A Víctor no le sorprendía que fuera así, sobre todo si recordaba lo que le había hecho. Quizá al resto de su antigua agrupación no le había importado demasiado, pero siempre fue consciente que Georgi terminó bastante lastimado por ello... Claro que se arrepentía de cómo actúo, pero en ese tiempo había sido demasiado joven, tonto y egoísta como para comprender las repercusiones: solo había intentado cumplir su sueño. Pese a todo, fue imposible que no se sintiera decepcionado que, incluso tantos años después, Georgi aún le guardara tanto rencor.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué los odia?

—Él fue compañero de Víctor en la preparatoria. ¡Y es verdad! Incluso me regaló una foto donde están ambos juntos, puedo mostrártela al volver a casa. Y bueno, tenía una banda con él, pero al parecer Víctor la abandonó para juntarse con Leroy y Altin. Lo llama traidor. Realmente dice cosas espantosas sobre Víctor. Pero, aunque aprecio mucho a Georgi, no creo en muchas cosas que dice sobre él.

—¿Por qué?

En realidad, Víctor pensaba que el criterio de Georgi era más objetivo, pese a hablar a través del odio y el resentimiento. Yuuri lo admiraba, demasiado, era obvio que no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente de que su ídolo fue una mala persona.

—Nadie que componga las letras que Víctor hizo puede ser realmente malo. Era obvio que solo trataba de encontrarse con él mismo. Si tú no logras comprenderte, ¿cómo ser capaz de comprender al resto del mundo? No dudo en realidad que Víctor haya hecho cosas cuestionables para cumplir sus sueños, solo creo que no lo hizo con la mala intención de aplastar a alguien más, como Georgi cree. Además eran jóvenes...

Víctor no entendía cómo era posible que un extraño, un chico que era menor que él y alguien con quien nunca tuvo contacto antes, pudiera comprenderlo de esa manera con solo haber escuchado las canciones que compuso. Seguro había demasiadas personas como él, que también amaban su música, pero que seguro ni siquiera se imaginaban las implicaciones ocultas en cada una de sus letras. Pero Yuuri sí lo hacía y, ciertamente, Víctor no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Me preguntaste en qué pienso cuando toco. Admito que cuando lo hago ante muchas personas, solo pienso en que no debo equivocarme. Pero cuando estoy solo o eso realmente no me importa... pienso en cómo se sentía Víctor cuando compuso esa canción. Él seguro se sentiría decepcionado de mí, con lo mucho que luchó para ser el mismo músico frente a miles como frente a pocos.

Y, sin saberlo, Yuuri le había dado tantas respuestas que Víctor no sabía que buscaba.

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
_ _Remember me for centuries_

 **-Next song-**

 ***** Canción original de Fall Out Boy.


End file.
